¿Cómo me metí en esto?
by Taikobou
Summary: La vida es a veces un juego de azar donde la mayoría del tiempo te toca la mano de póker más fea posible o el premio grande de la lotería. Cuando menos lo esperas, puedes encontrar desde tu fin o una oportunidad para darle una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a tu vida. Al final tú decides. Amourshipping.
1. I

**Capítulo I: Vueltas de la vida / La vida te da vueltas.**

¡Alejarse de Kanto es la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida! Si pudiese viajar en el tiempo y golpear a mi yo del pasado….le brindaría una paliza que jamás olvidaría. Llueve a mares, me encuentro en una banqueta de un parque bajo un árbol completamente empapado, herido y con hambre, para rematar con muchas posibilidades de enfermarme. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Por mi inocencia diría mi yo todo positivo, pero mi crudo y honesto ser me diría porque soy un completo estúpido. Desgraciadamente lamentarme es lo menos que puedo hacer aquí ya que mi cuerpo se congela por el tremendo frio que hace. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Sencillo…..por ser un idiota. Lo único que me mantenía tal vez cuerdo….era recordar como llegue hasta este punto bajo de mi vida, por muy irónico que suene….

==== Hace dos años ====

_Mi sueño se hacía realidad, desde pequeño soñé con viajar a otras partes del mundo. Mi alma es la de un trotamundos que anhela descubrir y explorar lo que este bello planeta nos ofrece. Es increíble como el tiempo paso rápido que me encontraba ya en la ceremonia de graduación con varios de mis amigos. He de decir que he tenido una vida plena hasta ahora, ver la sonrisa de mis personas cercanas me brindaba esperanzas para confrontar mi futura vida._

-¿Así que por fin nos graduamos pequeño Ash?- Esa voz no es nada más ni nada menos que el Don Juan del instituto: Gary Oak. Podría decir que tenemos una especie de eneamistad….no sé si esa palabra exista pero creo que es lo que más cercano en cómo podría describir nuestra relación. Aun no sé cómo le da tiempo saludarme al tener aquella fila de féminas tras suyo llorando por él.

-El sorprendido soy yo Gary, lograste graduarte. ¿Dime a quien le pagaste o a quien secuestraste?-

-Muy gracioso Ash Ketchum. Para que veas que cuando me tomo las cosas en serio puedo ser el mejor si me lo propongo.-

-Sí, si….lo que diga su majestad.- Esa era nuestra relación, de altos y bajos. Un día competíamos insanamente en cualquier tontería y en otra defendíamos al otro de los bravucones de la escuela. Por lo general el nieto del profesor Oak tenía muchos…."rivales" amorosos.

-¿Entonces Ash? ¿Aun tienes esa meta de ir de viaje a otra región?-

-¡Claro! ¡Estoy decidido a viajar para encontrar mi vocación! Aunque bueno, primero tengo que trabajar duro para ello.- Claro que iba a viajar, siempre fui criado en la seguridad de mi región natal. Amo a Kanto pero realmente quiero explorar el mundo. Mi hermano Red lo hizo y ahora es un gran empresario en la región de Johto. Claro que no deseo ser como él, lo que anhelo es simplemente encontrar un trabajo decente que me permita ir de lugar en lugar hasta el fin. Explorar el mundo siempre ha sido mi verdadero sueño.

_Antes de salir esa vez, podía observar como varias chicas estaban reunidas entre ellas tomándose fotos y demás. Entre sus lágrimas de despedida y emociones encontradas vi como ellas estaban concentradas viendo un video en el celular de una de ellas. Sin querer escuche lo que comentaban…._

**_"Es increíble lo bella que es…."_**

**_"No entiendo como hace para tener ese cabello tan hermoso…"_**

**_"Y es de nuestra edad…."_**

**_"Es la estrella del momento, la actriz y modelo mejor pagada del mundo."_**

_Escucharlas en ese momento era raro. ¿A quién le importaba eso? Todos aquí ya tenemos que ir madurando para buscar nuestras metas e ideales. Bueno, claro que no era quien para hablar ya que hasta el sol de hoy sigo disfrutando de videojuegos y comics. Un pasatiempo digno para alguien maduro... ¡Nah! Aun así, es lo que me hacía y hace quien soy. _

_Con mi madre llegamos a un acuerdo, si ese era mi sueño yo sería que tendría que costeármelo. Cualquiera la malinterpretaría y diría que no me apoya pero es todo lo contrario, para que un sueño tenga sabor debe de haber esfuerzo, eso al final lo hacía más satisfactorio en realizar. Estuve dos años trabajando en un millar de empleos, desde lo más pequeños hasta los más exigentes alrededor de Kanto. Digamos que fue una jugada maravillosa ya que como mi difunto padre decía… "Antes de viajar a cualquier otro lugar, primero conoce tu región natal." _

_Había viajado superficialmente por Kanto y un par de veces en Johto, mas sin embargo jamás me detuve a admirar las maravillas naturales que esta poseía. Increíble como pude perder de vista los paisajes de Isla Canela, lo natural de Ciudad Verde, el bello puerto de Ciudad Carmín o nuestra zona más urbana la cual era Ciudad Azafrán._

_Al final, si pude conseguir todo el presupuesto necesario para poder viajar. Ver atrás esos dos años de esfuerzos, sacrificios y experiencias valieron la pena. Ahora solo me faltaba lo más importante de todo esto…. ¿A dónde iría? Quería ir a todos lados pero debía de experimentar cada zona con toda la paciencia del mundo. Tengo gente que me han dicho que Hoenn y Sinnoh eran lugares maravillosos, pero si era sincero quería dejarlos para otra ocasión. Galar era una excelente opción, pero era la más costosa de todas ya que su industrialización avanzada era tan cara como los lujos de Kalos. Hablando de Kalos…..siempre ha sido una de las regiones que mas me han llamado la atención debido al estilo de vida que las personas llevan ahí. ¿Debería de ir ahí?_

_Pase una semana decidiendo mi destino primario, creo que no pensé muy bien ese hecho al realizar tanto esfuerzo. Si soy sincero conmigo mismo y deseaba experimentar algo diferente a mi región natal y tome mi decisión final de ir a Teselia. Es la región con mayor fama turística y una de las mas urbanizadas, ahí podría conseguir trabajo rápido y explorar al mismo tiempo cada lugar turístico con mayor facilidad._

_Me puse a hacer todo los papeleos necesarios en las embajadas ya que necesitaba primero hacer una escala en Kalos para luego ir a la región que deseaba. Quería llegar a Kalos en algún momento pero debía de hacerlo en el mejor de los momentos, el mejor económico si soy honesto conmigo mismo. _

_El gran día llego y mi corazón palpitaba a todo motor, iba a dar el primer paso hacia mi meta de viajar por el mundo. Mis familiares y amigos fueron a despedirme ante las lágrimas de mi madre la cual se lamentaba en que tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo desde que era un niño. Con todos esos buenos deseos de las personas que me querían, di mi paso hacia mi viaje y sin querer…...a mi camino de espinas. _

==== Presente ====

-¡Achoo!- Genial, tal como predije ahora estaba estornudando. Mi panza ruge, mis golpes duelen y ahora me encuentro varado sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Suspirar era lo único que podía hacer, desde el primer paso que coloque en esta región….todo ha ido para mal…..y de mal a peor. Creo que nunca me dijeron que tener mala suerte afectaría mis objetivos, pero lo mío no creo que solo sea un simple evento de fortuna errada, sino tal vez estoy pagando lo que hice en una de mis vidas pasadas. En fin…..estoy varado en Kalos, no conozco a nadie y todo por mi curiosidad.

==== Hace un par de horas ====

**_"Hemos llegado a nuestra escala en Ciudad Lumiose, por favor se le pide a los pasajeros desabordar para realizar labores de mantenimiento. El vuelo despegara en dos horas, por favor encontrarse en la sala de espera del aeropuerto para el abordaje."_**

_La voz de la azafata me despertaba. ¿Quién diría que son 7 horas de vuelo? Vaya que estoy lejos de Kanto…. ¡Eso es genial! Tal como nos habían instruido, todos los pasajeros y yo salimos del avión para aguardar en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose. He de decir, es un enorme aeropuerto. Según tengo entendido, es la capital de Kalos y una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo. Si soy sincero, quería salir a visitar esa famosa ciudad, quería ver cada rincón de su geografía y grabarlo en mis retinas. La tentación siempre ha sido uno de mis puntos débiles, desde las galletas de mi mamá hasta hacerle bromas a Gary. Pero debía de esperar, no iba a perder mi vuelo pasara lo que pasara. ¡Estaba decidido en hacerlo! O eso creí…. ¡Solo media hora ha pasado y me siento aburrido! Decidí que lo mejor era comprar algún bocadillo, tal vez….eso me animaba a seguir esperando….antes que me volviese loco._

_Al salir hacia la cafetería, pude observar un poco de la ciudad, realmente era tan maravillosa como la describían. En especial el monumento por la cual era famosa, la Torre Prisma. Era tan grande que podía verse desde acá, según lo que he leído el verla encendida en la noche de la ciudad era un evento maravilloso. Realmente me sentía tentado a ir a ver…..quería hacerlo…. ¡Qué diablos! Solo por salir del aeropuerto no iba a pasar nada malo….Que equivocado estuve…._

==== Presente ====

Jamás había estado tan errado en mi vida. El cuello aun me dolía por ese golpe que me dieron. ¿Cómo rayos pueden asaltar a alguien en la mera puerta principal del aeropuerto? Desgraciadamente me toco experimentarlo. ¿Lo peor de todo? Se llevaron todo lo que poseía, mi pasaporte, mi dinero, mi identidad….todo todo…. Revise lo único que dejaron en mi posesión…lo más seguro por ser un barato lo cual era mi reloj y pude observar como mi vuelo ya había despegado con rumbo a Teselia. Bueno, es oficial….estoy varado en el fin del mundo sin saber cómo regresar o siquiera sobrevivir.

Intente hablar con todas las personas con que me encontré antes de que empezara a llover más sin embargo nadie me atendió. Vivía en carne propia lo difícil que era ser extranjero y no turista, al menos creo que eso es lo que pensó la gente al verme tan desesperado. Suspire un poco y decidir enfriar mi cabeza, la lluvia quería ayudar pero bueno…no era suficiente. Me quede observando un poco las calles de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo observe la enorme Torre Prisma, la misma que me hizo quedar en este embrollo. Debido a la fuerte lluvia, casi no había gente en la zona…..excepto….alguien que corría. ¿Quién correría debajo de la lluvia? No podía ver a esa persona debido al impermeable que llevaba puesto, sin embargo, una mala sensación me invadió. Al juzgar por su forma de correr, parecía que no observaba por donde iba. Mi pecho se oprimía al ver como ella se acercaba a la calle y lo que mas temía se hacia una realidad…. ¡Un auto se aproximaba!

-¡Pero qué demonios le pasa! ¡HEY! ¡HEY!- Le grite como mejor pude pero debido a las gotas de lluvia que caían violentamente al suelo no me escucho nada. No tuve de otra que salir corriendo hacia donde esa persona antes que la atropellaran frente a mis ojos. En estos momentos agradezco el encontrarme en forma, trabajar en construcción y como mensajero había valido la pena.

La luz del automóvil se volvía más brillante iluminándolos a los dos. Vi como todo se movía en cámara lenta….en especial….aquella persona que resulto ser una chica. No me quedo de otra al llegar al inicio de la calle de asfalto y fue lanzarme hacia ella para evitar que la atropellaran. En ese lapso de tiempo que me vi suspendido en el aire, no sé porque pude percibir todo en cámara lenta incluyendo el rostro de sorpresa y miedo del conductor…..o mejor dicho….conductora.

Poco a poco el tiempo alrededor de mí regresaba a su velocidad normal hasta que hice contacto con la joven la cual tumbe hacia el otro lado de la acera. De repente pude escuchar como el auto que estuvo a punto de embestirnos freno de golpe haciendo un enorme chirrido en el asfalto.

-¡Es que acaso no te enseñaron ver a ambos lados de la calle!- La adrenalina hizo que reaccionara de esa forma, con un regaño contra la chica loca. No pude ni apreciarla bien ya que lo primero que hice fue levantarla sin que ella opusiera resistencia….

-Yo lo siento…..es que tu no entiendes…- Es lo único que pude escuchar de ella, lo que me faltaba…. ¿Qué no la entendía? Ya el día ha sido suficientemente malo para mí.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO TE ENTIENDO! ¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE CORRER COMO LOCO BAJO LA LLUVIA! Bueno yo soy uno de ellos gracias a ti…. ¡Pero ese no es el caso! ¡No importa lo que haya pasado! ¡No puedes correr sin ver que un auto esta apunto de arrollarte! ¡Tu vida es importante!-

-¡Que si es importante! ¡Solo es algo superficial!- Volvía a derrochar frases que no entendía. No sabía sus circunstancias ni porque estaba ahí….pero era lo que menos me importaba ya que escucharla menospreciarse me irritaba.

-¿¡Superficial!? ¡Idiota! ¡Ninguna vida es superficial! ¡Si tu dejas de existir mas de alguna persona llorara por ti!-

-¡Y que si es así! ¡Nadie lo haría con sinceridad! ¡Nadie lo haría de corazón!- Y ahí estábamos, discutiendo como locos en plena calle bajo una lluvia copiosa que nos nublaba la vista.

-¡Siempre hay oportunidad de encontrar personas que te quieran por lo que eres! ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima y levántate! ¡Solo llorando y lamentándote no lo resolverás!- Heme aquí, creyéndome un sabio cuando he estado a punto de hundirme en la desesperación por mi situación. ¿Cuál fue mi premio? Una cachetada bien dada por esa joven….

-¿¡Se encuentran bien!?- Escuche otra voz en medio de la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar fuertemente de nuevo. Vi a la conductora del auto que casi nos mata frente a mí, más calmada y por lo que veo madura que la joven que me abofeteo.

-Estamos bien….solo si pudiese hacerme el favor de llevar a esa señorita al hospital. Creo que la caída le afecto la cabeza.-

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un idiota! ¡Un petulante estúpido!- Que lindas palabras de agradecimiento, bueno….ese ha sido el recibimiento que Kalos me ha brindado desde que puse un pie acá.

-¿Pero y usted?- He de admitir, cuando la conductora se acerco a mi…..me sonroje. Era hermosa…..muchísimo.

-Eh…yo…yo estoy bien. Con el permiso de las dos…. ¡Me voy!- No pude evitar salir corriendo del lugar por dos razones: Numero uno: Esa joven me dejo perplejo por su belleza…..irónico que estuvo a punto de matarme…..y dos….la policía se dirigía y se me miraban ahí…..me convertiría en inmigrante ilegal y en futuro reo de la estación de policía local. Kalos tiene buena fama de ser muy poco hospitalario con los ilegales.

Al terminar de alejarme de ese lugar…respire profundo para recuperar mi ritmo normal. Ha pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, ese encuentro con esa joven malagradecida me hizo reflexionar, solo llorando y lamentándome no haría nada. Tengo que resolver ahora mi vida acá, hasta que pueda salir de la región e ir hacia mi objetivo original. ¡Soy hombre de soluciones y de trabajo! ¡Así que no me iba a rendir! ¡Primero lo primero! Buscar un trabajo…..y una casa….aunque sea de un perrito….

"**El joven kantoniano intentaba encontrar esperanza en medio de sus desventuras. Bajo la lluvia, el destino del joven se forjaba a través de su fuerza de voluntad. Su vida en Kalos…iniciaba. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou! Que es esto? Un nuevo fic? En efecto XD! Últimamente he sentido que me ha costado un poco las otras dos historias. Deseos Congelados en el tiempo nació de hecho de la necesidad de plasmar otras ideas, ya casi un año desde que termino...por lo tanto necesito realizar otra historia para refrescar ideas. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Lo mismo me pregunto titulo de fic XD! Este sera una historia alternativa la cual actualizare a un ritmo un poco mas lento que los demás...aunque al final eso dije de Deseos y termino como un proyecto jajajajaja! Espero recibir apoyo aquí también y espero les guste el primer capitulo! **


	2. II

**Capítulo II: Luchar sin esperanzas / Con esperanza hay que luchar**

Ha pasado ya un par de días desde que llegue a Kalos. Podría decir que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de viajar pero creo que de la peor manera posible. Aquí me encuentro, en uno de los callejones de la ciudad donde he vagado sin parar en busca de trabajo pero sin éxito alguno. El estomago me ruge ya que no he comido casi nada desde que probé bocado en el aeropuerto. Me he visto tentado a mendigar tal como vi a un par de vagabundos en mi odisea….pero no quiero llegar a esos extremos….aun….

Nunca pensé que estaría en una situación de esta índole, cuando salí de Kanto fue con la ilusión de encontrar mi destino que sentí que me aguardaba, ser un vagabundo no estaban entre mis opciones….

Sin previo aviso….la esperanza que buscaba se encontraba frente a mí. Mis ojos brillaron al ver lo que estaba frente a mi…. ¡La posibilidad de un empleo! Ver como ese letrero de "Se Busca Empleado" brillaba como el oro bañado por el sol. Agradecía como nuestro mundo había adoptado una lengua universal, al menos eso era lo que los libros de historia indicaban.

Con mis pocas fuerzas corrí en dirección al establecimiento también por otra razón…..el aroma que despedía el lugar tentaba como un canto de sirenas a mi estomago. ¡Era un Pizzería! Tome el anuncio entre mis manos y entre al lugar el cual parecía tener un ambiente muy familiar y acogedor.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Soné el timbre que estaba en la recepción mientras observaba el lugar. He de admitir que me recordaba mucho al restaurante que mi madre poseía en Kanto, esas vibras eran fáciles de captar.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿¡Que desea ordenar!? ¡Nuestra especialidad del día es nuestra pizza de champiñones y anchoas! ¡Le aseguro que se chupara los dedos al probarla!- Luego del pequeño anuncio publicitario, note como un hombre que rondaba sus 40 años me recibía creyendo que era un cliente, al menos su entusiasmo lo delataba.

-Vera….no soy un cliente. De hecho vi este letrero en la ventana y deseo el empleo.- Todo el entusiasmo que me demostró el hombre quedo en el olvido. Una decepción grande lo invadió en ese momento y yo solo quede algo aturdido por su cambio abrupto de actitud.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienes al menos experiencia en el negocio?- La frialdad del tono de su voz hacia un claro contraste con lo que era antes. ¿Acaso le molestaba que no fuese un cliente?

-De hecho, mi madre tiene un restaurante y siempre le ayude en algunas ocasiones.- Vi como quien parecía ser mi futuro jefe suspiraba. ¿Dudaba? Creo que era lo más obvio.

-De acuerdo, pasa por aquí.-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la cocina, vamos a ver si esa experiencia es verdadera.- Sonreí con confianza, esto iba a ser pan comido.

Una hora paso mientras demostraba mis habilidades para cocinar, aun recuerdo que lo primero que aprendí de mi madre fue hacer pizzas, parece que estoy viviendo conveniencias literarias de repente, bueno la vida es así a veces. Ni siquiera notaba la mirada de supervisión de mi futuro jefe ya que cocinaba también con otra intención, comerme ese delicioso invento culinario que la humanidad creo. Mi estomago me exigía a gritos que debíamos de comer y no era quien para decirle que no. Al pasar de unos minutos, la pizza estaba preparada y lista para ser devorada. Cuando vi como a mi jefe le brillaron los ojos al probar el primer bocado, supuse que el empleo ya era mío.

A partir de este momento, mi vida parecía girar nuevamente a la dirección correcta, al devorar la comida que prepare me revitalizaba y tal como pensé, el empleo fue mío. Ver como ahora mi nuevo jefe se maravillaba con mi habilidad en la cocina creo que le hizo el día. Tenía que agradecerle a mi madre, que me haya obligado a ayudar en el restaurante familiar en mis tiempos de escuela ahora me era de utilidad. Aquella mirada fría se transformo en una de genuina felicidad y esperanza. ¿Acaso se encontraba desesperado? ¿Por qué?

-¡Bienvenido a la familia Ash! ¡Cuento contigo de aquí en adelante! Con todo lo que ha pasado no me he presentado formalmente contigo. Mi nombre es Meyer, soy el dueño de este pequeño establecimiento y de un taller de electrónica.- Al ver como extendió su mano, sentí que era un indicador que tenía el empleo. Al parecer la tormenta esta cesando y un arcoíris esta ya llegando a mi vida. Aun así, tenía un par de dudas con respecto a su expresión.

-Muchas gracias Meyer, solo tengo una pequeña duda. El lugar se encuentra vacio a pesar de que es hora de almuerzo. ¿A qué se debe?- Pude ver el semblante del hombre el cual parecía tener cierta preocupación.

-Veo que lo notaste. Últimamente el negocio ha andado mal, todo es debido a un restaurante que abrió hace ya unos meses.- ¿Tan drástica fue la baja de flujo de clientes? Extraño…..al menos para mí. Cuando me volteo a ver, al parecer noto mi incredulidad sobre el asunto.

\- La razón por la cual mi negocio se fue a pique es debido a que el restaurante que abrió cerca de aquí tuvo una campaña publicitaria demasiado buena….una de las actrices más famosas de nuestra región es el rostro de esa cadena.- Lo que faltaba, que una cara bonita venga y le trunque el trabajo de años a una persona….como no saberlo si casi nos pasa en casa.

-¿Ha intentado usar publicidad también?-

-Nuestro negocio ha estado por generaciones, nunca hemos tenido necesidad de publicidad…. Pero si te soy sincero…lo intente…..y no surtió efecto.- Era normal, cuando una celebridad está de por medio es muy difícil competir contra ello.

-Entiendo…pero estoy seguro que todo mejorara…- Eso espero yo también….ya que también necesito el sustento. A pesar de todo….olvide un pequeño detalle…uno muy importante que me hizo llevarme las manos a mi cabeza por mi predicamento.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- No me quedo de otra que confesar mi predicamento.

-Es que no tengo donde quedarme…..- Ante esa confesión, Meyer empezó a reírse. ¿Se burlaba de mí? Las ventajas de ser el jefe supongo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Tengo de hecho un amigo que renta apartamentos en la ciudad. Puedo ayudarte a que te de uno y que te de tiempo para quedarte ahí hasta que recibas tu primera paga.-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-¡Por supuesto! Déjame busco su dirección y una de sus pizzas favoritas para que te crea…..-

Al parecer esa era su carta de presentación. Bueno, puedo decir que es una muy buena persona si me está ayudando. Estuve de establecimiento en establecimiento y solo él me ha brindado su ayuda. Siempre he dicho, donde vaya….siempre aporta para el bien común.

Luego de que Meyer me entregara la caja con el alimento, camine unas cuadras hacia un edificio algo viejo, por suerte las indicaciones de mi nuevo jefe eran claras y no me perdí. Esta ciudad realmente es enorme. Al entrar, pude observar la recepción en el lobby del lugar. Podríamos decir que parecía ser un lugar sacado de una película de asesinos, ya saben…..aquellas donde esconden las armas en uno de los apartamentos. Creo que vi muchas películas en el avión….

Pude notar como un hombre de tez morena se encontraba recién llegando, parecía recién despertado….a pleno mediodía… ¿En qué me metí? Bueno, esto era mejor que nada.

-Buenas tardes…..-

-Buenas….- El desgane del tipo se notaba desde la primera palabra, sería una pesada estadía aquí en Kalos.

-¿Es usted Grant?- Al voltearme a ver note que di en el clavo con su nombre.

-Lo soy. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-De hecho…..vengo por un apartamento.-

-No hay más apartamentos, puedes retirarte.- Negativa a la primera, porque no me sorprende viendo mi suerte en esta región. Bueno Ash Ketchum, es hora de negociar con el arma secreta que tu jefe te dio.

-Es una lástima, ahora a quien le brindare esta pizza.- Logre captar la atención del varón, al ver la caja reconoció de inmediato de donde provenía.

-Es esa….-

-En efecto…..fui recomendado por quien ahora es mi nuevo jefe. Claro, puedo comérmela debajo de un puente, estoy seguro que sabrá igual de delicioso.- La cara de pereza cambio a una de hambre instantánea. Al parecer, Meyer conocía a Grant perfectamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Si Meyer te recomendó entonces no tengo problemas en que te quedes acá.-

-¿Entonces si hay un apartamento?-

-Para ti, si lo hay.- ¡Victoria! A pesar de ella, aun me daba curiosidad porque no admite a personas fácilmente. Bueno, será una respuesta para otro día.

Empezamos a subir por el edificio el cual tenía un cierto aire rupestre, nada lujoso pero nada descuidado tampoco, podría acostumbrarme. Al llegar al tercer piso, empezamos a recorrer el pasillo hasta que llegamos al fondo del mismo.

-Este será tu numero apartamento 0401, esta algo desordenado así que me disculpo mucho por si te cuesta acoplarte. Con respecto al pago, imagino que trabajaras con Meyer de aquí en adelante. ¿No es así?- Asentí ante su pregunta, al parecer mi nuevo jefe tenia influencias sobre varias personas.

-Entonces esperare a tu primer día de paga para que puedas pagar el primer mes. Por lo general pido 3 meses por adelantado pero siendo tú una recomendación de Meyer, estoy dispuesto a darte un trato especial. Aquí tienes la llave, solo no la pierdas.- Con la llave ya en mi mano, el que parecía ahora ser mi nuevo casero se despedía con la caja de pizza en mano.

Al abrir la puerta, pude notar que lo de desordenado quedaba corto. ¡Era una pocilga! Basura por ahí, agujeros por allá. Sería un largo día de limpieza para mí…

==== Al día siguiente ====

Caminar por las calles de Ciudad Lumiose se siente tan bien…..esta es la experiencia que buscaba….solamente que no del modo en que me encuentro ahora. ¿Quién diría hace una semana que ahora trabajar en una pizzería en la región Kalos? No era lo que buscaba pero iba a sacar lo positivo de los sucesos desafortunado que he experimentado. Ya de por si….fue una Odisea, una Ilíada y una Eneida limpiar ese apartamento…..tanto así que tuve que ducharme cinco veces para sentirme limpio…..acabe hasta las doce de la noche.

-¡Buenos días!- A pesar de la labor pesada de toda la noche, llegue con energías dispuesto a depositar todo mi esfuerzo para realizar mi mejor trabajo posible.

-¡Buenos días Ash! ¡Puntual tal como esperaba! ¡Vamos a la cocina para preparar las primeras pizzas del día!- Asentí ante la determinación de mi jefe, entusiasmo es lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día. ¡Manos a la obra entonces!

La mañana fue bastante movida, pusimos todo el empeño y esfuerzo en hacer nuestro mejor trabajo. En ese tiempo que estuve con Meyer, me entere de muchas cosas de su vida. En primera instancia, tenia 2 hijos uno se encargaba del taller de electrónica y la otra estudiaba en el colegio, eso explicaba por qué no pasaban por acá. Me entere también sobre su esposa la cual murió cuando la menor de sus dos hijos nació…..pude sentir el golpe en el tono de su voz…..no me imagino en una situación como la suya. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, fui invitado a comer de la comida del restaurante. Pensé al principio que sería descontado de mi sueldo futuro más sin embargo con una enorme sonrisa mi jefe me brindaba gratis el alimento. Verlo sonreír al brindarme el almuerzo era bastante agradable, tuve una suerte increíble al encontrar el lugar. ¡No esperaba ya el momento que un cliente llegase! Ahora entendía muy bien sus emociones el día de ayer. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó lentamente. ¿Por qué lo sentí así? Sencillo….ningún cliente a la vista. No exageraba con lo que me menciono ayer….realmente un desierto tenia más actividad que este restaurante. El atardecer llego y nadie ni siquiera vino para preguntar por el menú. Suspire en derrota, todo nuestro esfuerzo mañanero se fue en balde.

-¿Podrías barrer la entrada Ash? Ya va a ser hora de cerrar….- Note su tristeza y no lo culpo...fue un día negro para nosotros.

-Por supuesto…..-

Empecé a realizar mi última labor del día con un sabor de derrota en mi boca. El ver como las personas caminaban por la calle sin siquiera voltear para acá era deprimente….mas al verlas entrar al famoso restaurante publicitado. Tal vez mañana seria un día mejor. Al terminar de barrer, decidí que era hora de despedirme de mi jefe. Me dirigía hacia el cuarto del conserje a guardar la escoba cuando escuche la voz alterada de Meyer. Provenía del cuarto de finanzas…. ¿Qué sucedía?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento si me demore! ¡Pero le aseguro que le podre pagar la próxima semana!- Lo escuche angustiado. ¿Con quien hablaba?

-¡Lo que me pide es muy excesivo! ¡Por favor, solo bríndeme una prorroga más! Estoy en proceso de tramitar un préstamo….por favor….- Conocía esa desesperación…..deudas. Algo común en nuestra sociedad. Cuando termino la llamada, es cuando pude escuchar al hombre quebrarse. Sollozos tan amargos que un limón se arrugaría al escuchar tales lamentos.

-¿Meyer? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Tenia que intervenir, escucharlo llorar no era algo agradable para mí.

-¡Ash! Disculpa, el tiempo se me pasó…..- Intentaba disimular un poco….pero era inútil.

-Jefe…. ¿Por qué lloraba?- Fui tan directo que el hombre se aturdió con la mera pregunta.

-Creo que no te lo puedo ocultar Ash, estoy a punto de caer en la bancarrota. Cuando te mencione de la publicidad que hice….me endeude para poder pagarla. Creí que serviría para que los clientes volvieran….pero…..creo que viste el resultado de ello el día de hoy.- En efecto, lo vi y fue desalentador.

-¿Es por eso que no hay más empleados entonces?-

-Correcto, eres el único por esa misma razón. Debido a la escasez de dinero que tengo, no pude pagarles a tiempo a mis antiguos trabajadores. Uno a uno se fue yendo con justa razón. Puse el letrero esperando que todo mejorara…pero fue inútil. ¡TODO FUE INÚTIL!- Verlo golpear su escritorio completamente derrotado luego de ver su bondad conmigo todo el día, que va….desde ayer que puse un paso en el restaurante, no era algo que me agradara….es mas…..no quería verlo así.

-Yo entiendo….si deseas renunciar hoy al escuchar esta verdad. Nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo….yo no quería….pero necesitaba ayuda….y al ver lo hábil que eres en la cocina pensé que serias mi esperanza de oro. Pero…no…..no cambio nada…..ya llegue al límite de luchar….sin ver una salida….- ¿Por qué esto sucedió así de repente? ¿Acaso el poder publicitario de esa chica era tanto como para arruinar el trabajo de toda una vida de un hombre? Algo no me cuadraba. Al verlo derrotado, no podía tolerarlo. ¿Luchar sin esperanza? Uno no puede perderla. ¿Cómo lucharías sin ella? Estaba decidido…..sería algo muy drástico lo que iba a hacer pero el momento lo a meritaba.

-Meyer, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.-

-Dime Ash…..-

-¿Quiere recuperar su clientela?- Cuando le hice esa pregunta quedo estupefacto con ella. Creo que cualquiera quedaría así si tu nuevo empleado te preguntara tal cosa. Es en estos momentos que recuerdo mucho las frases que mi hermano soltaba cuando vivía en casa.

"_Cuando tengas la oportunidad frente a ti, no te conformes con solo obtenerla. Aprovéchala, exprímela, úsala y explótala. Hazla tuya y domínala, eso te servirá para encontrar otras posibilidades."_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Yo puedo ayudarle, pero necesitare que confié plenamente en mí.- Vi por un momento como el varón se llevaba su mano a su mentón pensándolo. Insisto, estaba siendo demasiado presuntuoso al pedirle tanta confianza con solo un día de haberlo conocido…pero si algo aprendí es también a retribuir lo que me brindan, la pizza que prepare fue posible porque me brindo esa oportunidad….ahora quiero exprimirla al máximo.

-Puedo decir que es demasiado arriesgado, a lo mejor eres un timador y solo pretendes estafarme.- No podía con esa lógica, era un pensamiento normal hoy en día con tanto peligro en esta sociedad. A lo mejor tuve razón y si fui demasiado presuntuoso, creo que solté esas palabras por la emoción del momento.

-Pero…..tú mirada determinada y la pizza que me preparaste me convence de tomar el riesgo. No tengo nada que perder y todo que ganar. Así que deposito mis esperanzas en ti Ash.- No sé si es la adrenalina de un nuevo reto o simplemente el hecho de que alguien de una tierra lejana me brindara esas palabras. La confianza que otras personas poseen en ti es el tesoro mas valioso que me han enseñado a conservar, en estos momentos iba a corresponder ese voto de fe que mi jefe me brindaba.

Esos días fueron de los más duros que he vivido. ¿Qué clase de loco se echaría la batuta de un negocio que estaba al punto de fracasar? Yo soy esa clase de chiflados supongo. Lo primero que revise fue la propuesta de publicidad de la agencia publicitaria que contrato…era pésima. No podía quedarme con la duda y tenía que acceder a internet. Desgraciadamente el negocio ni mi apartamento tenía una computadora por lo tanto tuve que ir al ciber café más cercano. Al investigar por la red, puse el nombre de la compañía que "ayudo" a Meyer con su campaña comercial y por una extraña razón las fotos de una chica también salieron en el motor de búsqueda. Me parecía familiar…..parece que ya la había visto en el pasado. Cuando navegue un poco más me entere de la cruel realidad. ¡Esos bastardos! ¡Esa agencia publicitaria también patrocinaba el restaurante de al lado! ¡Al ver las fotos de esa joven en ese restaurante hice la matemática! Ahora esto era personal, uno siempre debe de mantener el profesionalismo en todo lo que se hace y sabotear a un cliente para brindarle mayor prioridad a otro era algo que me enfurecía. Iba a recuperar clientes aunque me tuviese que cambiarme el nombre…..si fallo….no quiero que sea uno ridículo como Khristophe.

Si en algo me destaco es en ser creativo….bueno al menos todos los que me conocen me han dicho tales cosas, era momento de sacar todo ello a flote. La primera barrera era lo monetario, si hay algo que atrae a la gente son dos cosas….lo llamativo y barato. Me costó convencer a mi jefe en hacer ofertas llamativas, es cierto que eso implicaría perder algo de dinero a simple vista….pero buscábamos cantidad….y siendo sinceros, no tener a ningún cliente era peor y ese fue mi As para convencerlo. Ahora bien…. ¿Dónde está la llamativo? Cuando escuche esa pregunta de mi jefe es cuando le brinde una sonrisa malvada. ¿Cuál era mi idea en ser llamativo? Siempre he dicho que en las cosas simples es donde se consigue la mayor diversidad. ¿Una contradicción clara no? Bueno, me encanta ser una contradicción a lo natural y lo iba a hacer en ese momento.

Fuimos a la cocina al instante y comencé a crear una pizza diferente y casual, es ahí donde mi bella contradicción nacería. ¿Kalos es la región del amor no? Cuando le explique esa línea de pensamiento a mi jefe quedo confundido pero cuando el horno sonó indicando que la pizza ya estaba lista, al verla…entendió a lo que me refería…

-¡¿Un corazón?!- Escucharlo todo sorprendido fue lo que me confirmo que la idea era brillante. Una buena manera de atraer a la clientela es con lo no convencional. Ahora venia la parte difícil…. ¿Cómo promocionarla? Meyer claro que deseaba ponerla en circulación desde ya pero lo detuve a tiempo. Era normal que me cuestionara luego de ello….pero tenía una razón poderosa, nunca se debe de revelar tu mano de póker sin antes estar seguro de que es la mejor…..o que alguien la viera antes de jugarla.

Hoy en día era fácil publicitarse, antes debías de pagar una suma fuerte de dinero a una televisora para anunciar tu producto, es ahí donde me pareció extraño el esquema que esa agencia utilizo. Cualquier publicista sabría que internet era la forma más poderosa de darse a conocer y eso es lo que iba a hacer. ¿Cómo se todo esto si no soy publicista? Trabaje dos meses con un amigo de la escuela, Todd Snap. Fotógrafo excéntrico pero de buen corazón, mi experiencia en Ciudad Azulona fue un éxito debido a sus enseñanzas. Es con él que aprendí un par de cosas y pues bueno…era hora de aplicarla.

Los seres humanos somos los seres más curiosos del planeta, que mejor manera de crear curiosidad colectiva que con un rumor en las redes. No existía mejor manera de atraer a la gente con la miel del rumor. Visitando el mismo ciber café, hice que ese rumor se expandiera como humo en el aire a lo cual a los días vi como tomo efecto. ¡Era un tema tendencia en la red de Kalos! Solo recordar las palabras de Todd me hacia reír sobre el asunto.

_"No es necesario ser tan especifico. Solamente se atractivo con tu rumor y vendrán como abejas al panal por saber la verdad."_

No fue tan difícil, solamente tuve que agregar el rumor que una sorpresa enorme estaría disponible en una fecha específica en tal dirección. Claro…..le agregue un superlativo como que sería la sorpresa de tu vida y que al perdértela te arrepentirías. La gente tiende a tentarse con grandes cosas que al final son detalles pequeños. Como por arte de magia, la gente estaba ayudándome a hacer publicidad sin mover un dedo…..hasta las televisoras lo hacían de gratis en las noticias. ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Gracias Todd por enseñarme que la gente puede ser tan curiosa y chismosa… ¡Trabaje en una agencia de paparazzis, que esperaban!

Ahora tocaba prepararme a mí mismo y a Meyer. Tenía que conocer la ciudad así que le propuse cerrar el negocio el fin de semana. Numero uno, para hacer más "secretivo" la sorpresa y para explorar las direcciones principales de Lumiose. Haríamos esas pizzas exclusivas con el servicio a domicilio. Una para atraer a más gente al establecimiento y dos porque solo yo sería el repartidor. Poco a poco me aprendí los lugares, sin querer estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de explorar la región. Me fascinaba hacerlo, Ciudad Lumiose era un lugar fantástico cuando la veías como turista.

El famoso día de revelar el secreto llego. La cara de Meyer al ver a todo ese montón de gente esperando afuera fue fantástica. Solo podía voltearme a ver mientras yo hacia el símbolo de la paz en pose de victoria. Al abrir, la gente empezó a entrar curiosa con lo que íbamos a mostrar. Trabajamos toda la noche haciendo pizzas para la futura clientela, luchando con esperanza y convicción. Nuestro trabajo fue un éxito cuando decidimos revelar el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo y la gente se maravillo al verlas. No nos limitamos solamente a la forma de un corazón. Usamos cuadrados, triángulos, estrellas…todo lo que se nos pudo haber ocurrido… ¡Y fue súper efectivo! La gente ahora hacia fila pidiendo sus figuras favoritas, incluso hasta se peleaban. Puedo decir….que ese fue el día mas atareado del restaurante, la gente no dejaba de llegar ya que el rumor se esparcía como la gripe. Incluso los clientes del famoso restaurante publicitado por esa chica venían aquí para comprobar si era verdad lo que circulaba ahora en la red. Que puedo decir…..tal vez….victoria.

Fue tanta la clientela que vendimos todo de golpe. La noche cayo y ambos nos encontrábamos exhaustos y agotados. Ver la sonrisa de mi jefe en ese momento me hizo sentir alegre. La estrategia fue un éxito y pudimos solucionar el problema de la clientela apática.

-Ash…te debo mucho…mucho…-

-No tiene que agradecerme….lo importante es que recuperamos a los clientes. Ahora tenemos que trabajar para mantenerlos. Esto no ha acabado.- Meyer asentía y me brindaba la mano para solamente recibir un abrazo fraterno de agradecimiento. Yo lo recibí con gusto.

La semana paso y la clientela seguía regresando y comprando. A pesar de que el restaurante intento imitar mi idea, la fidelidad de lo novedoso siempre poseía mejor impacto. Claro, no eran todas las horas llenas pero el flujo era mucho mayor que antes. Con ello, un par de empleados más entraron para trabajar. Nos repartíamos ahora las obligaciones entre cocinar, atender y salir para repartir. Era satisfactorio trabajar a este ritmo, mi vida tomaba de nuevo el camino correcto. Eso ahora me lleva a mi presente, donde voy en camino a hacer una entrega…..la última del día.

Según la dirección que nos brindaron, era un sector de condominios de la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, la entrega era en el apartamento 1027. Al entrar al edificio, pude ver el lujo que poseía y el dinero que uno debía también de tener para pagar esto. Ni en mis más locos sueños podría pagar algo como esto. Al usar el elevador, note como la vista era hermosa a través de las ventanas de vidrio. Kalos era hermoso.

Al llegar a mi destino, camine por el pasillo alfombrado hasta que llegue a mi destino. ¡Era un lugar inmenso! Podía percibirlo desde antes de siquiera pasar. Cuando llegue a la puerta, toque para terminar con la entrega e irme a mi propio lugar (el cual ha mejorado bastante desde que lo rente).

-¡Entrega a domicilio! ¡Traigo la pizza corazón de Kalos que ordeno!-

-¡Voy enseguida!- Escuche la voz de una mujer dentro, tenía un tono dulce el cual me sedujo. Bueno, los gajes del oficio puedo decir. Sin embargo….cuando la puerta se abrió….me lleve una sorpresa enorme.

-¡¿Tu?!-

-¡¿Tu!?-

La misma joven de las fotos que vi al navegar en internet para averiguar la conexión de la agencia publicitaria que contrato Meyer que también era imagen de la cadena rival….era también la misma persona que me encontré en aquel día lluvioso. Ojos azules, cabello color miel….tez blanca y con poca ropa…. ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

**"Bien dicen que cuando conoces a alguien, siempre deja un lazo entre las almas. En ese momento, nuestro héroe lo iba a corroborar ya que ella seria la razón futuro de muchas de sus desventuras. Esta historia continuara…"**

**/**

**Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo de mas de mi nuevo proyecto. Bueno gente, la ****inspiración**** para este me llego de golpe y realmente me encanto escribirlo. Ya empece a encontrarle gracia y pues el desarrollo del mismo ****vendrá**** perfecto...ya tengo varias ideas a futuro. Espero les guste el capitulo y siempre les agradezco el apoyo. Ahora por los reviews!**

**Carlos29: Le atinaste a una pero te falto la otra...la cual ****saldrá**** pronto XD. Sobre tu segunda conjetura, es posible. Aunque bien, depende cuanto este de ****inspiración****, hoy me salio de golpe por lo tanto veremos que tan buen ritmo llevo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Drei: Espero te guste el capitulo y que sigas la historia. Se agradece siempre las palabras de aliento.**

**Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado y espero leerlos en la siguiente entrega. Ya-Ha!**


	3. III

**Capítulo III: ¿Otra vez tu? / Tu otra vez…. **

Creo que esta pregunta me la he hecho ya varias veces al estar aquí y por una loca razón siento que no será la última vez. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? El color rojo de la salsa de la pizza no era nada con el carmesí de las mejillas de esa joven la cual me observaba incrédula como si hubiese visto un fantasma. En cambio yo, pues…. además de tener la vista magnifica de lo hermosa que era la joven también me recordaba el ardor en mi mejilla luego de su "agradecimiento" unos días atrás.

-¿Otra vez tu? ¿Cómo conoces donde vivo?- Creo que el impacto de verme de nuevo le había atrofiado la memoria.

-Disculpe, pero usted fue quien llamo a nuestro restaurante por la pizza, yo simplemente vengo a entregarla y a cobrarle.- La mejor estrategia era ser profesional….un profesional repartidor de pizzas….perfecto. En fin, no quería nada con ella.

-Yo…..lo siento…..pensé que eras un acosador….- Ok, es la primera vez en mi vida que me han llamado acosador. Ella me volteo a ver y noto la molestia evidente de mi rostro. Pensaba quedarme callado….pero no soy así desgraciadamente….

-No sé qué motivo tendría en acosarla…..es decir no la conozco para nada como para hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Me sentí indignado con su reacción. ¿Es que acaso así trataba a cualquier persona que se le acercara? Sin embargo, su expresión fue de sorpresa enorme cuando exprese esas palabras.

-No…. ¿No sabes quién soy?- ¿Por qué estaría sorprendida de que no la conociera? Para mí era una persona más del millar de millares que habitan este planeta. Creo que tenía el ego inflado.

-En lo más mínimo. Y si quiere que le sea brutalmente honesto….no me interesa nada más que entregarle su pizza y que me pague….ya sé que no tendré propina por lo honesto que estoy siendo con usted así que entre más rápido me dé el dinero más rápido me podre ir.- Una cachetada y una acusación, solo le faltaba meterme preso. Note como ella se entristeció cuando le dije todo lo que pensaba, si soy sincero conmigo mismo…me sentí un poco mal al ver esa expresión triste….pero era lo mejor. No estoy acostumbrado a guardarme las cosas frente a los demás.

Ella procedió a tomar lo que parecía ser su monedero rosa, típico de una chica de su edad y estatus social. A lo mejor estaba juzgando el libro por su portada, pero esa portada me dio un golpe fuerte a mi mejilla así que tenía razón de hacerlo. Cuando recibí mi paga, trate de ser educado y salude con la visera de mi gorra y procedí a salir de ahí…..o eso pensé que haría cuando sentí una suave y cálida sensación en mi antebrazo….

-Espera…..un momento…..- La voltee a ver y observe como se encontraba completamente sonrojada ante el acto que hacía. Según lo que pudo apreciar le tomo todo su valor en detenerme. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Señorita….yo tengo que irme…..-

-Lo sé….pero no pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo…..yo…quiero platicar contigo.- ¿Platicar? ¿Qué querría platicar conmigo? Quería negarme, pero al verla a los ojos azules que poseía y que me pedían que me quedara me hizo la tarea imposible.

-Solo unos minutos….tengo una agenda ocupada…- Trate de sonar importante y ocupado, claro que esa agenda solo tenía apuntado una noche de televisión y series adictivas. Ella rápidamente sonrió pero al notar que seguía tomándome del brazo rápidamente lo quito y se sonrojo mientras me invitaba a pasar.

Cuando entre a su apartamento, ella me invito a tomar asiento a su sofá de lujo que a lo mejor costaba un montón de dinero…..rayos solo con poner mis posaderas ahí creo que estaría entrando a una deuda grande. Debía de admitirlo, era un lugar lleno de lujos. Una televisión enorme, todo alfombrado, enorme espacio incluso hasta para una cocina enorme. Esto no era un apartamento, parecía una suite presidencial o algo así…

-Quisiera….que me acompañaras a comer….para poder platicar….- Ella ya venía con un par de platos, lista para servir la pizza que irónicamente yo mismo traje. ¿Qué tramaba? No entendía porque necesitaba mi presencia.

-¿Acaso invitas a todos los repartidores a comer contigo?- Una de mis preguntas corto punzantes clásicas que fue un ataque súper efectivo hacia la chica la cual se empezó a llenar de nervios. Era rara esta sensación, cuando la conocí bajo la lluvia tenía un semblante de mujer fuerte, ahora parecía un animalito nervioso.

-No…no es eso…. ¡Tú sabes que fue lo que paso entre nosotros!- Y por fin libero sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Así que era por nuestro pequeño accidente?

-Bueno, te escucho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme chica de la mano pesada?- Ese comentario de seguro la incomodo ya que vi como llevo su mano a su pecho para luego voltearme a ver con seriedad.

-Serena…..-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi nombre es Serena, puedes usar mi nombre para referirte a mí.- ¿Así que su nombre es Serena? Debía de admitir que era un bonito nombre para una bonita chica.

-De acuerdo….Serena. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

-Primero dime tu nombre…..no es justo que solo yo te dé el mío.- Ok, ya mi paciencia estaba llegando a mi limite. Me cachetea, me acusa, me invita a comer y ahora quiere saber mi nombre. No sé porque siento que este no es un patrón común al conocer a alguien.

-Mi nombre es Ash.-

-¿Ash? Ese nombre no es común en Kalos.- Lo que faltaba, que supiera que soy extranjero. No podía permitir que ella supiese ese detalle de mí así que decidí desviar el tema.

-Entonces Serena, que es lo que quieres decirme.- La chica volvió de su curiosidad y me quedo viendo a los ojos. Yo en cambio tenía que evitar ver a otros lados porque….santo cielo…..ella era una tentación andante en esos momentos. Bien dijo mi padre alguna vez, ten cuidado de las curvas peligrosas de una mujer…..en especial de una que te derrotara sin tregua.

-Yo quería pedirte una disculpa Ash por lo de la noche anterior…..me siento muy apenada de lo que hice. No debí de darte esa cachetada ni tampoco debí de insultarte luego de que me salvaste la vida.- Ella cerró los ojos e inclino su cabeza en clara alusión al sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía. Me sentí incomodo en esos momentos, no soy de los que le gusta este tipo de situaciones.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, hice lo que hice no para que me lo agradecieras, era simplemente por hacer lo correcto.- Pensándolo bien, actué sin meditarlo. Era de esas muchas veces donde mi cuerpo vencía fácilmente a mi cerebro.

-¡Pero debo de pedirte disculpas! ¡Fui una malagradecida contigo!- ¡Cerca! ¡Muy cerca! Sus emociones se habían disparado tanto que la tenía casi en frente mío. Podía sentir el calor en mi cabeza debido a la sangre que bombeaba demasiado rápido.

-Si…eso te hace sentir mejor entonces estas disculpada. ¿No tienes que llegar a tanto por mi sabes?- Lo que sucedió después me tomo por sorpresa…..fui testigo de una de las sonrisas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida cuando ella se alejo un poco y me vio con mucha felicidad.

-¿En serio?-

-Lo digo en serio. No te sientas culpable de ello. Ya es pasado.- Su expresión de alegría confirmaba que me creía. Bueno, al menos ese malentendido se arreglo supongo. Asumí que era mejor retirarme por lo tanto me puse de pie ya para irme.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?- Ella también se puso de pie cuando lo hice. ¿Qué más quería de mí? Supuse que solo quería limpiar su consciencia.

-Retirarme. Imagino que ya tocamos el tema principal. Ahora que tienes tu consciencia tranquila me puedo retirar.- Ella en ese preciso instante tomo mi mano y empezó a negarme con la cabeza totalmente avergonzada por lo que hacía.

-Por favor no te vayas. Quédate un poco mas…..- Sus ojos volvían a rogarme que me quedara, algo que realmente me ponía muy nervioso. Su voz suave y tierna también eran la perfecta compañía para su suplica….la cual en si me incomodaba….no me gustaba que me rogaran de esa manera…..y encontró en ese instante uno de mis defectos. Solamente suspire y asentí cosa que le dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Solo como la pizza y me voy. ¿De acuerdo?- Esa sonrisa volvía a invadir su rostro y también calentaba mis mejillas. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Por qué le consideraba como una de las mujeres más hermosas de este planeta? Mis alarmas sonaban indicándome que existía peligro alrededor de ella. Bueno, siempre he sido un imán de problemas, no creo que eso cambie en Kalos.

Empezamos a comer los dos en silencio, la verdad no tenía nada de que conversar con ella. Es decir, solo es una clienta y yo un repartidor. No tengo noción de su vida y tampoco deseo que ella tenga noción de la mía. Aun no entendía porque me tenia aquí en contra de mi voluntad (Si, sus gestos eran una prisión para mí en esos instantes.)

-Pensé que eras una persona menos reservada Ash…..- ¿Esa era su opinión sobre mi? Bueno, no la culpo ya que soy algo desconfiado desde el principio. Claro que existía un motivo para ello….pero bueno esa es tela de otra historia.

-Señorita, no soy una persona tan interesante que digamos. Solo soy un trabajador normal que se gana la vida repartiendo pizzas.- Y también un inmigrante ilegal que quedo atrapado en la región de Kalos cuando en realidad deseaba viajar a Teselia y empezar mi sueño de viaje alrededor del mundo.

-¿Por qué te sigues refiriendo a ti formalmente? Ya te dije que mi nombre es Serena….-

-Por un solo motivo Serena, no creo que esto sea correcto. Es decir, en primera instancia yo soy un varón y tú una dama que está aquí viviendo sola. Eso….digamos que me coloca en una desventaja….- Ella rápidamente se sonrojo cuando le mencione lo evidente que ella ignoraba….al parecer entendía lo que quería expresar.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! Es que….- La puse nerviosa, bueno….la verdad tenía algo mas en mente.

-De hecho….si te soy sincero, también creí que eras otro tipo de persona. Esa vez bajo la lluvia, actuaste de manera…..ruda…...- Era honesto, ese cambio abrupto de personalidad de esa noche de lluvia con la de hoy era abrumante. Por un lado tenia a la joven de temperamento fuerte y ahora a la dama educada y avergonzada hasta por respirar. ¿Qué fue lo que la puso así?

-Yo no estaba pensando bien esa noche…..me encontraba bajo mucha presión…..por eso me descontrole cuando me….salvaste….- Claro que lo hizo, el ardor de la palma de su mano aun me dolía.

-¿Cuál fue ese motivo?- Debía de admitir que tenia curiosidad, es decir…..todo tenia quiero creer una explicación lógica. Su silencio fue el detonante de que mi curiosidad no sería saciada, al parecer le costaba soltar la sopa como se dice popularmente.

-Yo….no puedo decírtelo…..- ¿No podía decírmelo? Ok, un secreto tras otro, pero no me incumbía y tenía razón de no hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, no me lo digas. Tienes razón y no es de mi incumbencia, lamento haber sido curioso.- La joven se sintió alarmada por mi disculpa, esa fue su reacción cuando termine de pronunciarme con lo obvio.

-¡No! Yo no lo dije por eso Ash….-

-Lo único que te puedo decir es lo mismo que te dije la otra noche. No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de estupideces que escuche de ti esa noche. Tu vida es importante, si al menos para una sola persona tu vida es valiosa, entonces tienes que valorarla.- Cuando solté esas palabras, vi nuevamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la vergüenza que sentía en esos instantes. Aun no podía descifrar a esta enigmática joven….

-Yo…..- Al parecer, muchas veces sus palabras se ahogaban, creo que le falta carácter.

-Bueno Serena, gracias por la invitación a comer pero es hora de que me vaya.- Ella volvió a voltear a verme con la esperanza de convencerme de nuevo de que quedara un poco más, para su mala suerte…..ya tenía algo de inmunidad. Muy poca…pero lo suficiente….

-Ash…..-

-Le deseo suerte en su vida, espero que todos sus problemas se resuelvan.- Con esa pequeña frase salí de su apartamento. Ella no pudo detenerme esa vez, no pudo ni siquiera ponerse de pie para detenerme. Era lo mejor, nuestras vidas no pueden conectarse….no es lo que deseo….

Al llegar a mi apartamento, llegue con algo de tensión y vergüenza. No sé porque rayos a Grant se le ocurre decirme tal cosa luego de mi experiencia esta tarde.

_"__¿Tan rápido ya te quita el tiempo tu novia? Sé que es eso ja ja ja ja. ¿Quién diría que el señor serio se tardaría tanto?"_

Al menos solo sería una cuestión de una vez, tenía que pensar ahora cual era mi siguiente paso. ¿Debería de quedarme en Kalos o regresar a Kanto para intentar de nuevo realizar mi sueño? Creo que por ahora lo que debo de hacer es descansar…..mañana será mejor.

==== Al día siguiente ====

Era el momento de mi descanso en el restaurante. Hemos tenido bastantes días ajetreados y he de decir que la producción y la ganancia han aumentado de manera impresionante. Nunca creí que mi idea simple fuese tan popular, fue solamente un concepto regular….pero bueno, a veces las ideas vienen empacadas en los envoltorios más simples. Me he acoplado bastante bien a las entregas, velozmente me he memorizado los caminos de Ciudad Lumiose y al mismo tiempo he creado atajos para brindar un mejor servicio. Debía de agradecerles a mis primos en Johto que me enseñaron a montar en motocicleta.

-Ash. ¿Puedes venir unos momentos?- Al parecer mi jefe me llamaba así que atendí a su llamado de inmediato.

-Dígame jefazo. ¿Qué ocurre?- He aprendido a través de la vida, que una relación formal congela las relaciones laborales, por lo tanto hemos aplicado una mejor familiaridad con Meyer.

-Tienes trabajo para el final del día. Un cliente llamo para pedir nuestra orden más cara.- ¿Por qué para el final del día? Bueno, no era nadie para cuestionar a la clientela, si reservaban una pizza para el próximo año nuestro deber era entregarla a la fecha determinada.

-¿Le brindo la dirección?-

-Por supuesto, aquí tienes. ¿Aunque creo que ya hemos entregado ahí?- Cuando leí la dirección, en efecto lo que decía mi jefe era correcto. Una dirección familiar volvía a aparecer.

-Iré al final del día como la clienta pidió.-

-Gracias Ash, prometo entrenar a los otros chicos el fin de semana para que también repartan.-

-De acuerdo. Iré a terminar de limpiar las mesas entonces.-

Me concentre en la limpieza y en atender a cada cliente que entraba ese día. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba Serena al pedir una pizza nuevamente? A lo mejor le gusto tanto el producto que se vio tentada a pedir otra y yo estaba siendo él paranoico. Creo que ni yo me podía convencer de ello al haber vivido esa experiencia con ella el día de ayer.

El final de otro día llego, excepto para mí ya que tenía que hacer el ultimo pedido del día. Aliste todo en la motocicleta y con ello me despedí de mi jefe. Volví a cruzar media ciudad para llegar a mi destino, no tomo muchos minutos ya que el tráfico sorprendentemente estaba ligero. Llegue al edificio de condominios y volví a abordar el ascensor que me brindaba una bella vista de la ciudad hasta llegar al piso donde ella residía y estar en frente de su puerta. Suspire para mí mismo y decidí que lo mejor era terminar esto rápido.

-¡Entrega a domicilio! ¡Traigo la pizza corazón de Kalos que ordeno!- Esta vez no escuche ninguna respuesta, solamente unos pasos que de seguro eran de ella. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la vi de nuevo, esta vez mejor vestida que la última vez…..e igual de hermosa. Esta vez portaba maquillaje aunque si era honesto poco le hacía falta ya que era muy bella ya sin él.

-¡Gracias por venir a tiempo Ash! ¡Moría de hambre!- Tu otra vez…..es lo que me decía a mi mismo al verla. Ella me sonreía con pureza, iluminando mi momento con su curva más peligrosa según mi padre. Le entregue su pedido y espere a que ella me pagara cosa que nunca paso ya que ella solo me quedo observando con una mirada picara y tierna.

-¿Señorita? ¿Y la paga?-

-¿No vas a pasar acaso a comer conmigo?- Porque no me sorprendía este giro de eventos. Desde que mi jefe me entrego este pedido supe de tu maquiavélico plan Serena.

-Señorita…..yo tengo….-

-Primeramente, ya conoces mi nombre. Soy Serena. Segundo, por eso la pedí al final del día, vi a qué horas cerraban el restaurante y sé que te encuentras libre.- Me tenia atrapado con su lógica mientras hacia un hermoso puchero.

-¿Si me niego, seguirás insistiendo no?- Ella asentía con su rostro, no me quedo de otra que seguirle el juego.

-De acuerdo….- Ella saboreaba no el sabor de la pizza sino el de la victoria que ella consiguió sobre mí. Entre derrotado a su apartamento.

Nuevamente me encontraba esperándola para que me sirviera un poco de la pizza que traje a casa. Un tipo de De Ja Vu es el que estaba experimentando en estos momentos. Podía escucharla tararear feliz en la cocina, eso me traía muchas dudas al respecto que deseaba conmigo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas beber Ash?- Ella casual me preguntaba desde su cocina, al ver el tamaño del refrigerador imagino que aunque le pidiera agua mineral de las cascadas de Hoenn estaría ahí dentro.

-Un té por favor….-

-Que aburrido…- Podía escucharle su risita picara desde aquí. Al parecer ella se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía…..no es la primera vez supongo.

-Aquí tienes señor gruñón….- Al parecer, su confianza conmigo había crecido a este extremo. Insisto, no nos conocemos. No es como que mágicamente me la encontré en un bosque de niña y la salve mientras ella lloraba. Podre ser despistado muchas veces pero esos pequeños detalles… los recuerdo muy bien.

-Muy bien Serena, cumpliste con tu plan maquiavélico y otra vez me tienes aquí. ¿Me dirás cual es la razón por la cual estoy aquí contigo? No me vayas a salir con que tenias antojo de pizza nuevamente que ni tú misma te creerías eso.- Quise ir al grano, no me apetecía darle vueltas al asunto. Ella al parecer entendió mi sentir, la vi suspirar y luego me vio directamente a los ojos. Yo solo me limitaba a beber el té que ella me trajo.

-Ash…..seré directa contigo. Yo…..- Muy bien, el hecho de que fuera un tipo de chica tímida le daba más suspenso al asunto.

-¿Tu?-

-Yo…..quiero…..que….. ¡SEAS MI AMIGO!- ¿Eh? Qué rayos… Sera que mis oídos dejaron de funcionar de repente. ¿Me está pidiendo que sea su amigo? Error del sistema 5041….Ash no procesa…

-¿Podrías repetirte por favor?-

-Dije…. ¿Si querrías ser mi amigo?- La única reacción que tuve fue la siguiente…..reírme a carcajadas de esta situación. No podía soportar tal cosa y empecé a reír y a reír que casi me quedaba sin respiración.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes así!? ¡Me costó mucho trabajo traerte y decirte esto!- A diferencia de mi, al parecer a ella no le estaba causando gracia.

-Lo…lo siento…..es que….es que….-

-¿¡QUE ASH!?- Podía ver su tierno puchero ante mi reacción, pero nadie me podía culpar….

-Es la primera vez que alguien se toma tanta molestia por mí en pedirme en ser su amigo…..-

-Eso no es gracioso….- Pude notar un poco de tristeza en su semblante, ahora me sentía el idiota de la película. Por lo poco que he conocido de ella, puedo notar que esta situación es algo importante para ella.

-Lo siento de nuevo….ya estoy más calmado. Pero dime algo….Por todo lo que he visto de ti, eres una mujer de al menos de clase social alta. ¿No tienes más amigos?- Ella de repente negó con la cabeza suavemente, note su sinceridad en su expresión inocente. ¿No tenía amigos? Todos tenemos aunque sea uno. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo…no tengo amigos Ash…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ash…..así que era cierto que no me conocías…..si te soy sincera no te creí nada hasta ahora que veo que reaccionas de esta manera….-

-Independientemente Serena, todos debemos de tener aunque sea un amigo. Pero haber…..si ese fuese el caso…. ¿Por qué yo?- Vi como su rostro se torno carmesí ante mi pregunta, ella volteaba a ver para otro lado evitando verme a los ojos.

-Porque…..yo siento que se puede confiar en ti Ash…..-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿A lo mejor soy un degenerado que se hace el inocente y que pretende hacerte daño? ¿No lo crees?- Bueno era lógico, cualquiera en esta situación lo aprovecharía.

-Yo no creo que seas así Ash. A primera vista….lo hubiese notado….créeme.- Ese tono de tristeza en su voz que depositaba su confianza en mi me daba una mala espina. Algo no cuadraba con lo que decía y su estilo de vida….

Un silencio nos abordo a los dos en esos momentos, creo que era la incomodidad del evento que vivíamos. Ella estaba toda avergonzada por todo este plan que ella orquesto. La vi varias veces y solo podía notar un cierto grado de inocencia en su forma de ser….pero que por alguna razón también percibía una mancha dentro de su ser que ensuciaba su pureza. ¿Hacia caso a su petición? Una parte de mi me decía "Déjala, si te entrometes en su vida terminaras embarrado." Otra parte de mi ser quería ayudarla, anhelaba cumplir su petición como si ella se tratara de una especie de reina y yo un plebeyo que debía de complacerle su deseo.

-Serena…..- Suspire para mi mismo cuando mencione su nombre. Ella salto del asiento sorprendida de que rompí el hielo y me quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Si…..Ash…..- Parecía que mi respuesta hacia que su vida pendiese de un hilo. Nunca creí tener tal efecto en alguien. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Aun considero que eres alguien problemática, nuestra forma de conocernos no fue las más placentera que digamos. Es más….aun no me gusta el hecho de que hayas usado mi trabajo para traerme aquí a fuerzas….- Con cada frase que soltaba, ella iba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de tener mi amistad…..eso lo podía leer en sus ojos…

-Pero…..he comido dos veces pizzas gratis, eso es lo que los amigos de verdad hacen por los otros….y has pasado la prueba.- Cuando dije eso, sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad y sus mejillas ardieron del calor de su alegría.

-¡¿En serio?!-

-No es necesario tanto protocolo para una amistad Serena. Aunque si te hace feliz, desde hoy puedes considerarme tú…..- Y en ese instante….el tiempo se congelo para mí. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras sus brazos me envolvían era una sensación que anulaba mis sentidos.

-¡Gracias Ash! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡En serio muchísimas gracias!- El aroma que emanaba me hipnotizaba, sus ojos que casi lloraban de alegría me enternecía…..y voz suave que chillaba de felicidad me convencía…..de que tal hice algo….que cambiaria mi vida por siempre. Aquí era donde comenzaría….mi bizarra amistad con la persona más codiciada de toda la región Kalos….

**"****A veces la ignorancia es una bendición, al menos Ash disfruta de eso por los momentos. La realidad a veces supera hasta nuestra ficción más extrema. Esta historia continuara…."**

**/**

**Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo de ****¿Como me metí en esto? Bueno señores, la historia empieza a arrancar de a poco, iremos explorando bastantes personas en este fic, solamente que la importante ya esta aqui. Una amistad que a lo mejor le cueste caro a nuestro protagonista. Bueno gente, espero les guste el capitulo. Ahora a contestar los reviews. **

**Carlos29: Esta historia como todas las que tengo tendran sus misterios jajajajaja. Tenemos el primero con Serena, y pues bueno iremos viendo uno a uno. Me alegro que te este gustando la historia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Drei: El primero fue mas como el empujon, de hecho me costo escribirlo. Este salio mas facil. Espero te este gustando la historia y gracias por el apoyo!**

**Alv: Poco a poco jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**pxaviercm: Se hace lo que se puede con la escritura jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bueno gente, con esto me despido y espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	4. IV

**Capítulo IV: Palabras que no dije…. / Palabras que no dijimos…..**

La vida es demasiado rara a mi parecer. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer este tipo de cosas contra mí? Claro que también es mi culpa por ser un soñado empedernido en busca de aventuras, pero acaso tengo que ser el único en que se mete en situaciones bizarras y extrañas. En este preciso instante, me dirigía nuevamente al apartamento de Serena para entregar otra pizza…ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos llevo entregándole.

Ella ha sido de las personas más extrañas que he conocida, tampoco es que ella sea rara o algo por el estilo. Lo que me ha dado esa opinión sobre ella es la forma con que ella siempre busca esos momentos vespertinos para tener una plática conmigo. A veces no podía negarme a su mirada dulce ya que si me negaba aunque fuese con la mirada, ella me fulminaba con un gesto de tristeza. Aun no entiendo como tiene esa capacidad de convencerme fácilmente, ya que siempre que cedo a su deseo….una sonrisa se dibuja al instante.

Durante mis visitas, le he contado la joven un poco sobre mi vida (siempre evitando el hecho de que soy de Kanto y que soy simplemente un inmigrante ilegal aquí en Kalos). Ella se sorprendió sobre todo por el hecho de que fui yo quien vino con la idea de la Pizza en forma de corazón. Ella se sonrojaba cuando declaraba esa admiración y yo en cambio sentía que me atacaba Cupido con una ballesta automática y me lanzaba un mar de flechas. No podía evitar sentirme atraído a la chica, es decir…soy un varón en sus años mozos con todo el vigor del mundo y a al lado mío una mujer bella y hermosa. Aunque si me a sinceraba conmigo mismo, no quería traicionar sus sentimientos de amistad, eran de los más puros que me he encontrado y contaminarlo con tales pensamientos era una falta de respeto hacia ella.

Solamente existía algo que no entendía a ciencia cierta. ¿Quién era realmente Serena? La mayoría de las conversaciones que ambos teníamos era netamente sobre mí. Claro que al igual que ella yo soy un curioso de primera y siempre le pregunte cual era su profesión. A lo mejor podría ser hija de un millonario, pero sé que incluso los mismos hijos tienen que estudiar algo para hacer su propia fortuna. Ella tenía una especialidad en evitar ese tema de conversación, siempre buscaba distraerme de ello, si era sincero no es que me interesara mucho en eso. Serena era una persona amable y gentil…alguien con quien yo podía conversar a gusto. A pesar de ello, recordar la foto que vi en mi investigación sobre publicidad me hacía sentir dudoso sobre ella. ¿Acaso era una modelo? Sería lo más lógico, es decir…es una hermosa dama. En fin, era mejor acelerar o la pizza se nos enfriaría.

Ya era rutina llegar, subir el ascensor que poseía la vista hermosa de la ciudad y llegar a la puerta del apartamento de la joven. A pesar de ello, debía de mantener mi "profesionalidad".

-¡Entrega a domicilio! ¡Aquí traigo la Pizza Corazón de Kalos que ordeno!- Luego de siempre decir esa frase, siempre escuchaba un pequeño alboroto dentro de su apartamento. La puerta se abrió de repente y vi a la joven, bella como siempre con un hermoso puchero dirigido hacia mí.

-¡Ash! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no llames así! ¡Somos amigos y puedes tocar y llamar por mi nombre sin problemas!- Si era sincero, también lo hacía adrede. Me encantaba molestarla y verla de ese modo…..no soy un santo lo admito.

-¡De nada!-

-A veces eres insoportable….-

-Lo sé, pero la pizza se enfría así que tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo.- Con eso, tomaba mi confianza brindada por ella y entraba a su apartamento para servir el alimento. Ella simplemente me seguía y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que ella estaba sonriendo mientras me seguía.

Como era de esperarse, ella volvió a preguntar sobre mi vida. ¿Aun no entendía que tenia de interesante la vida de un repartidor de pizza? Sin embargo, no pude prever la pregunta que venía a continuación.

-Ash… ¿Qué hacías esa tarde bajo la lluvia?- La pregunta fue tan repentina que casi me atoro con el pedazo de pizza que tragaba. Ella rápidamente se acerco hacia mí y trato de auxiliarme. Cuando pude recuperarme, la vi a los ojos los cuales aun tenían esa curiosidad intacta sobre mi situación en esos momentos de mi vida. Era normal de todos modos…. ¿Quién estaría bajo esa lluvia torrencial? Solo una loca como ella o un desamparado como yo lo era. Insisto, no quería ahondar en ese tema así que aplique su misma estrategia.

-¿Pues….a lo mejor lo mismo que tu no? Si tú me puedes explicar tu razón yo con gusto hare lo mismo con la mía.- Estaba siendo injusto….lo sé…. Al verla morder sus labios notaba lo difícil que era para ella tocar ese tema…pero al mismo tiempo era una prueba de confianza que ejecutaba sutilmente. ¿Cómo podría yo depositar confianza en alguien que no la tiene en mí? Cualquiera me diría que soy un idiota insensible….pero….esos días donde el velo de mi inocencia me hacían creer en cualquier persona se habían acabado.

-Ash….ese día yo…..- Mis ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par poco a poco al escucharla intentarlo. Pude notar primeramente como sus bellos orbes azules se ocultaban mientras su mano iba a su pecho creo que intentando detener que el corazón se le saliera debido al esfuerzo que ejecutaba.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! Si no quieres decirme no es necesario….yo estaba bromeando…-

-Pero yo no Ash…..yo quiero saber de ti…- En ese momento…mi corazón dio un latido bastante fuerte…..uno muy fuerte que resonó hasta mi rostro. Creo que fue tan fuerte que ella noto lo que había dicho y se sonrojo al igual que yo. Pase mi adolescencia sin este tipo de problemas para venir a Kalos a vivirlos…..genial….

-¡Lo siento! No quise decir eso para incomodarte…..-

-Lo…se….descuida….- Trate de calmarme….tenía que hacerlo. Suspire para calmarme un poco. Creo que tocar ese tema alcanzaba vibras sensibles en nuestros pensamientos y emociones.

Antes que ambos pudiésemos hacer algo, la puerta de Serena empezó a sonar. Eran toques bastante fuertes que fueron confusos para mí. En cambio, para mi amiga….eran tan fuertes desde su perspectiva que la tensaron rápidamente.

-¡Ash! ¡Por favor escóndete en mi armario!- ¿Eh? No pude procesar su petición absurda ya que ella me jalo del brazo hasta que me llevo al armario que quedaba cerca de la sala. Básicamente hasta me empujo dentro sin yo poder protestar, cerrando la puerta para no verla.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Explícate Serena!-

-Por favor….no hables….solo hazme caso por favor….prometo comprar una docena de pizzas si lo haces….pero no hagas ruido pase lo que pase….- Su voz era una plegaria hacia mí en ese momento. Se encontraba tensa y nerviosa….tal como aquella tarde de lluvia. Solo le asentí para que ella pudiese calmarse ante lo que venía de lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ocurría.

Guarde silencio por dos razones, la primera para complacer a la joven. La segunda, para escuchar que pasaba…y si algo realmente malo pasaba entrar en acción si era necesario. Al final, escuche como la puerta se abrió…..y la voz de Serena y esa persona discutiendo alteradas. No podía distinguir mucho de lo que decían debido a las paredes y al montón de abrigos que esta mujer tenía. ¿¡Por qué tanta ropa!? El tono de voz de mi nueva amiga se quebraba, ese misterio que la envolvía se sentía en el aire. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía en su vida? Un par de frases se colaron al armario donde me encontraba.

_"__¿Por qué huiste de tus responsabilidades Serena?"_

_"__¿¡Quería que hiciera eso!? ¡No puedo creerlo! "_

_"__Si no lo haces, tu carrera se estancara…."_

_"__¡A ustedes solo eso les importa! ¡MI MALDITA CARRERA!"_

En ese instante, escuche una fuerte cachetada. ¿¡Qué rayos sucedía?! Un par de sollozos se escuchaban de la voz de Serena. Me estaba enojando bastante, pero recordar el rostro desesperado de Serena implorándome que no me entrometiera era lo único que me retenía.

_"__Conseguiré de ahora en adelante guardaespaldas para ti. Fue un error habértelos quitado….."_

_"__¡NO! ¡YO NO NECESITO GUARDAESPALDAS!"_

¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso ella era alguien importante en esta región? Podía escuchar lo agrio que se volvía el tono de su voz con esa recomendación que esa persona hizo.

"_Los tendrás, ahora me retiro…mañana te necesito a las diez en punto en la oficina."_

Con esa frase, note que el silencio regreso al apartamento. Al parecer ya se había ido esa persona que llego a visitarla. Ahora me tocaba confrontar los estragos de esa platica….que sabía que eran graves por lo poco que pude escuchar. Al salir del armario, note a Serena…..arrodillada…con sus manos en su rostro….llorando amargamente. En ese momento, mi corazón se partió en dos al verla en ese estado tan familiar.

-Serena…- Al parecer había olvidado que estaba ahí incluso tanto que se sorprendió de verme. Su reacción fue inmediata, corrió hacia mí buscando consuelo inmediato y me abrazo. Sentir sus cálidas lagrimas caer en mi regazo sin entender la razón de su existencia me carcomía un poco el alma. Es cierto, ella me trato mal desde el principio, es cierto….yo no sé nada sobre ella….y también es cierto que no debía de meterme en lo que no me importaba…..pero esas lagrimas buscaban ayuda. ¿Por qué puedo saberlo? Alguna vez yo las derrame….

Al final, Serena se durmió entre mis brazos. Al parecer el shock emocional fue demasiado para ella. Cargada entre mis brazos, la fui a dejar a su recamara y la arrope. Por alguna razón, ella se veía demasiado tranquila ahora, como si ese mal momento fue simplemente una pesadilla. Era mejor irse, así que deje el departamento y me fui a mí amada pocilga…..comparado con el lugar de Serena pues….vaya que lo era….pero era "mi" pocilga.

Al llegar, observe como Grant estaba leyendo en la recepción una revista de farándula. Nunca pensé que el joven fuera de ese tipo de personas. En fin, decidí pasar de largo para que él me ignorara….ya saben…nuestra típica rutina. Sin embargo….al ver la portada de la misma note algo que llamo tanto mi atención que simplemente le arrebate velozmente de las manos la revista que leía.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?- Si era sincero, poco me importaba sus reclamos. En la portada, la foto impresa era nada más y nada menos que de Serena la cual posaba hermosamente con un vestido. No solamente era eso, el titulo de la revista dictaba que ella era "Reina de Kalos". ¿Qué era eso? Al leer un poco más, note como la chica no solamente era modelo como pensé…..ella era también una actriz de películas taquilleras, una cantante exitosa e incluso actuaba en el teatro local. Toda esa información saturo mi capacidad de procesamiento. ¿Yo he estado comiendo pizza tranquilamente con una mujer tan conocida? ¿Qué rayos?

-¿Me quitaste la revista solo para babear por la Reina de Kalos? Nunca pensé que tuvieses un amor platónico tan elevado Ash….- Tenia razón de burlarse. ¿Quién creería que un repartidor de pizza tiene citas casuales con una súper actriz de renombre mundial?

Luego de escuchar un poco acerca de ella por boca de Grant (el cual estaba bastante informado), al parecer ella se había elevado al estrellato luego de una película que ella protagonizo en el verano de hace 2 años. ¿Quién lo diría? En ese tiempo yo apenas salía del colegio para conseguir experiencia en varios trabajos que hice en esa época.

Me recosté en mi cama un poco, necesitaba procesar todo lo que he vivido hasta el momento. Hay cosas que de verdad son tan increíbles que ni un guion de película sería tan increíble como lo que la realidad te brinda. A pesar de lo increíble…..a pesar de lo irreal…quede con algo más…algo que me dejo con mal sabor de boca y con un sentimiento atorado en mi pecho. No pude decirle nada a la chica al llorar en mi regazo. Esas palabras que no dije….pudieron haberle ayudado…..eso simplemente me hacia recordar….lo tosco que puedo ser.

==== Al día siguiente ====

Me encontraba ya camino al trabajo, un día bastante soleado en Lumiose. Al menos eso haría el trabajo más fácil en la repartición de la comida. He de admitir que le he encontrado sabor al trabajo. Con ello, he sido capaz de conocer un poco más de la ciudad y también sobre la cultura de Kalos. No por el hecho de haber caído aquí por accidente no me quitaría la oportunidad de conocer esta región. Al llegar al restaurante, pude ver como Meyer me esperaba en la entrada de la pizzería. Su semblante era serio y de mucho estrés. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo?

-¡Buenos días jefazo!- Trate de animar el ambiente pero fue inútil. Su rostro me indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Ash….necesito que vengas a la oficina un momento…- Cortante y preciso, esa era la voz de mi jefe en esos momentos. Decidí seguir la corriente y seguirlo a la oficina tal como me lo indico. Vi a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo murmurar entre ellos….algo no me cuadraba con toda esta situación. Al final, llegamos a nuestro destino….

-Siéntate por favor Ash…-

-De acuerdo….- Hice tal como me dijo. Su tono de voz era quebrajoso.

-Ash…..yo…..tengo que pedirte perdón….- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué o qué? Mi confusión era evidente.

-¿Por qué me dice eso jefe?-

-Ash….desde hoy ya no seré tu jefe. Estas despedido…..- ¿Pero qué…..? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Incluso… ¿Dónde? Por obvias razones….sentí mucha ira. Mi primera reacción fue sentir traición. Antes de que pudiese soltar palabras, el hombre que me contrato soltaba bastantes lágrimas. ¿Qué era esto tan bizarro y contradictorio? El hombre me despedía pero no quería hacerlo, al menos es lo que sus ojos me dieron a entender.

-De acuerdo…no preguntare nada. Meyer….fue un placer trabajar contigo.- Con eso, simplemente agradecí al bajar mi cabeza y me dirigí afuera del restaurante. No supe que paso dentro ni que llevo a ahora quien era mi ex jefe a tomar esa decisión. Era nuevamente un desempleado en esta región extraña…..bueno como bien dice un dicho: Nada puede ir tan bien si algo va mal….

Camine un poco de nuevo por el parque de Ciudad Lumiose, la tarde ya había caído. Me volví a sentar en aquella banca donde pude ver como Serena estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella con el hecho de que ya no trabajo ahí? Bueno, a lo mejor su nuevo repartidor podría ser su amigo ahora, total esa era mi única función hacia ella. Suspire al pensar eso…..me dolía el pecho al saber de ello. Podría ir a su apartamento y visitarla…..esa era la mejor idea.

Conducía a través de las calles de Ciudad Lumiose nuevamente con rumbo al apartamento de Serena. No iba a abandonarla solo por el pequeño hecho que me despidieron de mi trabajo, éramos amigos tal como ella me lo había pedido. Sin embargo, al llegar note de prisa que todo había cambiado. Había un exceso de hombres en traje negro con lentes para el sol parqueados en el lugar. ¿Sería por ella? Solo podía cerciorarme al querer pasar.

-Identifíquese por favor.- Fui recibido con toda la rudeza del mundo, ese matón puso su mano en mi hombro de manera brusca.

-Soy amigo de Serena, vengo a visitarla…-

-Buen intento acosador. Cuéntame una de vaqueros ahora…..- Insisto, no lo culpaba. Yo si estuviese en su situación también reaccionaria de la misma manera al ver el primer imbécil que se autodenomine como amigo de la Reina de Kalos.

-Lo digo en serio…..por favor…déjeme pasar.- Si mediar ni negociar, recibí el primer golpe en mi estomago a modo que sentí que el aire se me escapaba de mi cuerpo. Luego…recibí un ataque traicionero con taser el cual empezó a mandar corriente alrededor de mi cuerpo. Empecé a gritar de dolor debido a ello y hasta retorcerme en el suelo. ¡Que le pasaba a este maldito!

-Seguridad….tenemos un extraño en el perímetro, por favor….desháganse de él.- Y con esas últimas palabras que pude escuchar, perdí la consciencia…

Al despertar, primero sentí un enorme dolor de cabeza, luego de eso…me sentía completamente desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? Era de noche y pues olía demasiado mal. Me encontraba en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, casi paralizado ya que podía incluso sentir la corriente en mis órganos. Un mal día…..un verdadero mal día. Tenía que al menos organizarme y replegar esta mala racha que estoy volviendo a experimentar. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, simplemente reuní fuerzas para regresar a mi bella pocilga.

Al llegar, Grant parecía esperarme. Lo que me faltaba, que ahora me sacara a patadas de mi piso….eso era el colmo ya….

-Ash…hay correo para ti. Llegaron dos cartas.- Ok….esto era más extraño. Dos cartas para mi persona en un solo día. En primer lugar…. ¿Quién usa cartas hoy en día para comunicarse? En segundo lugar…. ¿Quién me conoce como para mandarme cartas? Solo tome los sobres y me fui hacia mi piso….al menos no me botarían hoy….

A pesar de que me sentía mallugado en cuerpo y espíritu….decidí leer mi correspondencia. La primera que leí…..era de…Serena. Ok….esto es extraño. ¿Cómo rayos supo mi dirección? Podía oler su perfume en el sobre…..era el que usaba por lo menos. Al abrir el sello, saque el documento y lo abrí para empezar a leerlo.

_Estimado Ash, _

_El motivo de la presente es para decirte que debo de disculparme contigo por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Solo te jugué una pequeña broma con respecto a estos días….y se salió fuera de control fueron pasando los días. Me disculpo de todo corazón si te hice creer que eras mi amigo….estaba aburrida entiéndeme. Sé que tal vez las palabras son muy poco para expresar mi sincero arrepentimiento….así que anexo al sobre un cheque con dinero. Puedes llamarlo como tu propina por haber hecho un excelente servicio. Lamento si mi pequeña broma te hizo sufrir y espero que sigas todas mis películas y presentaciones en el futuro como el fan que deseo que seas. _

_Atentamente,_

_Serena Yvonne._

Corta, clara, precisa y cruel….como era de esperarse de una niña rica. Al terminar de leerla simplemente procedí a romperla en mil pedazos. No es que esto haya sido un rechazo, total no éramos una pareja de enamorados. Aun así me sentía ofendido e indignado. ¿Era ella capaz de jugar así con todas las personas a su alrededor? Procedí también a tomar ese cheque que era una muy buena cantidad….y con mas disgusto lo despedace. Oficial, he tocado fondo….de nuevo. Creo que ya tengo pagado el alquiler de ese lugar por mucho tiempo…..es lo que menos quería si era sincero. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual ella dudaba siempre en contestarme la pregunta del porque de su reacción aquella noche lluvia. Esas palabras que al final no nos dijimos…creo que son de verdad la desconfianza mutua que poseíamos el uno del otro….y no la culpo insisto.

Ahora bien….solo me quedaba la otra carta. Al ver el remitente también me sorprendí de quien era. Meyer…..mi ex jefe. ¿Qué querrá decirme? Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando quiso confesármelo hoy temprano. Tal vez mi respuesta se encontraba acá Abrí el sobre y saque el manuscrito procediendo a leerlo….

_Querido Ash,_

_El motivo de la presente es para disculparme infinitamente sobre lo sucedido este día…..con tu despido injustificado. Sé que debes de estar furioso conmigo luego de lo mucho que hiciste por mí estas semanas. No te culparía que lo hicieras la verdad….pero…..si me permitieras explicarte esto en este pequeño escrito espero me puedas comprender. Esta mañana, recibí una llamada de la compañía a la que le debo dinero...ellos me informaron que llegarían temprano al negocio. Cuando los atendí, ellos me dijeron que recibieron órdenes superiores en perdonar mi deuda…pero había una condición….y esa era despedirte. Ash….era demasiado dinero….incluso con las ganancias que hacíamos desde que tuviste ese gran desempeño en ventas y mercadotecnia…..tardaríamos bastantes años en saldarlo. Te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón por lo que hice…fue cruel y no merece disculpas. Es por eso que también deseo ayudarte para que encuentres un mejor trabajo. Yo tengo un gran amigo en la ciudad el cual posee un bar, por suerte necesita un bartender para su barra nocturna. Créeme que pensé en lo que pude para poder ayudarte y recordé aquella pequeña conversación que tuvimos de uno de tus antiguos trabajos…..eso es lo mejor que pude conseguir. Sé que no puedo compensar con eso todo lo que hiciste por mi….pero realmente espero te suceda lo mejor al estar ahí y siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas no solo en mi restaurante sino también en mi familia._

_Atentamente,_

_Meyer Voltic_

¿Qué compañía consolida deudas haciendo que sus deudores despidan a sus empleados? Esto era raro. En el sobre, se encontraba la dirección de dicho bar, el dueño del lugar parecía ser de un hombre llamado Wulfric. Por alguna razón, haciendo contraste entre ambas cartas….las palabras de mi ex jefe eran más sinceras y su ayuda mucho más honesta. No tenía nada que perder….y bueno…mis trabajos de medio tiempo en Ciudad Azafrán e Isla Canela no se iba a desperdiciar. Podre haber tocado fondo pero no estoy muerto, mañana iría hacia mi nuevo destino. Con respecto a Serena….creo que era mejor dejarlo así….total…a lo mejor simplemente era una ilusión de mi parte que se transformo en pesadilla de la cual pude despertar sin ser herido. Eso quería creer….

**"****En medio de la adversidad, Ash tomaba un nuevo camino en su vida. Tras la inexplicable reacción de Serena, el joven ahora solo le quedaba lamer sus heridas él solo y seguir en pie. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Como carajo me meti en esto jajajajajaja. Creo que para muchos es inesperado el despido del joven, pero nope...el no iba a eternizar ahi vendiendo pizzas. Simplemente era un escalon...de los tanto que tendra que escalar. Se que se nota a leguas que esa no es Serena, pero bueno...hay que agregarle aderezo al misterio. Me salio un poco corto el capitulo, pero digamos que ya viene el salseo en el siguiente. Gracias por el apoyo a este pequeño fic, de verdad siempre es grato ver bastantes comentarios positivos! Ahora a responder reviews! **

**carlos29: Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras. Un review creeme que siempre ayuda mucho al autor, aunque sea para agradecimiento siempre motiva para seguir escribiendo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Rey: Pueda que si, pueda que no. Pronto lo sabremos eso si. Con respecto a Ash para partir mandarinas? Creeme que seran toronjas. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Drei: No es idea tuya, hay un trasfondo con nuestra querida peli miel. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**anonimus2001: Muchas gracias, espero te guste!**

**leo.2522: Gracias! Siempre se hace lo mejor que se puede en las historias! La edad de ambos en este fic. Ash 21 años y Serena 20 años. Relativamente jovenes.**

**Bueno señores, gracias por seguir el fic y siempre espero sus reviews, comentarios y vistas. Les agradezco de corazon. Con esto me despido. Ya-Ha!**


	5. V

**Capitulo V: Cálido Encuentro / Frio Desencuentro**

El día por fin acababa. El atardecer hacia de las suyas sobre la ciudad pintando de bellos colores cada edificio de la misma. Tal vez era lo mejor que tenía en esos momentos, la vista de el hermoso atardecer en el parque. Al menos tenía el tiempo necesario para admirar la belleza urbana luego que fui despedido inexplicablemente de mi trabajo. Si era sincero, era la primera que me ocurría algo de ese tipo. Por lo general era yo quien dejaba los trabajos para experimentar otras oportunidades, siempre había una primera vez para todo de todos modos. Ya era hora de ir hacia mi nueva entrevista de trabajo, me encontraba más que listo para pasar la prueba. Al menos eso podía agradecerle a Meyer luego del despido. Al pensar en mi ex jefe, no podía tampoco dejar de pensar en Serena. ¿Acaso era tan buena actriz como para fingir la inocencia que me brindo al conversar con ella apropiadamente? Honestamente me parecía increíble comparar como era ella con las palabras de la carta que me envió, si era sincero algo no cuadraba….mi instinto me lo dictaba. Bueno, no me quedaba de otra que olvidar eso y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Hablando de vida, me encontraba en un debate personal. ¿Debía de quedarme en Kalos? Originalmente no era mi objetivo quedarme en la región pero al haber sido repartidor de pizzas alrededor de la ciudad hizo que me enamorara de la ciudad. Siempre cada lugar tiene su luz y su sombra por supuesto en especial por los malhechores que robaron mis pertenencias. Era una decisión que aun meditaba ya que tal vez la vida me trajo a este lugar con un propósito. Tal vez aquí encontraría lo que tanto he buscado. ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que podía asegurar era en pasar esa entrevista.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin di con el local. Desde afuera, podía notar que poseía una fachada muy elegante, típico lugar de gente adinerada que buscaba aliviar sus penas supongo. Procedí a entrar y como era de esperarse al ser tan temprano, no había clientes. La barra se encontraba vacía y el lugar brindaba esa sensación de paz donde uno podía reflexionar de su vida. A los pocos segundos, detrás de la barra se abría una puerta donde un hombre salía. Robusto, de edad avanzada y con mirada gélida y penetrante. Vaya primera impresión tenia del tipo….

-¿Qué le sirvo muchacho?- Directo al negocio, al parecer tenía varios años en el negocio del licor.

-Disculpe, no soy cliente.-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí mocoso? Si no vienes aquí a consumir te recomiendo que te busques un biberón para que tomes algo más apto para ti…..leche tibia.- Bueno, que cálido recibimiento de mi futuro jefe. Aun estaba seguro de que conseguiría este empleo. Además…..había tocado mi orgullo….

-Vengo aquí por el trabajo de bartender que tiene disponible.- El hombre me quedo viendo y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Era ya la segunda vez que se burlaba de mi en esa tarde.

-¿Tu? ¿Bartender? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Deja de bromear conmigo niño!-

-No estoy bromeando Wulfric.- Cuando termine de defenderme, escuche como el hombre golpeo la tabla de la barra y me quedo viendo fieramente.

-Que yo sepa no te he dado la autorización para que uses mi nombre.- Trataba de intimidarme, eso era obvio. Sin embargo, todo aquel que haya tenido clases de educación física con el Teniente Surge y haya sobrevivido al intento debería de ser capaz incluso de soportar la intimidación de hasta un líder de la mafia.

-Puedo usar su nombre cuando yo guste. ¿O quiere que me refiera a usted como Santa Claus mejor?- Un golpe bajo que pude notar cuando el hombre de barba blanca frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, Vaya. Tenemos un mocoso con agallas. Al parecer Meyer tenía razón, has capturado mi interés muchacho.- Bueno, al menos ya llegamos al punto que quería.

-Si tantas dudas tiene sobre mí…. ¿Qué tal le parece si pruebo de lo que estoy hecho?-

-¿Tienes experiencia? Bueno veamos que tan bueno eres. Pasa a la barra, vamos a probarte con un par de bebidas.

Y con eso comenzamos con nuestra batalla personal. Esta no la perdería por nada del mundo o Blaine en Kanto se enojaría conmigo. Debía de admitir que el viejo tenía una colección de licores bastante amplia, incluso observaba algunas bebidas que eran extremadamente raras o vinos añejados de hace décadas incluso. Por su mirada, supuse que lo que venía eran bebidas tradicionales.

-Quiero ver que tal es tu sensación con las damas. Necesito que prepares un Cosmopolitan- Perfecto, me mencionaba damas ahora que tenia esas sensaciones con cierta peli miel famosa.

-¿Por qué la sensación con las damas?- Mi curiosidad salió de mi boca con esa pregunta. El hombre solo me brindo una sonrisa.

-Las damas son tan delicadas como una bebida. Imagino que sabes que dos de los trabajos más peligrosos del mundo son el ser un farmacólogo y un bartender. Nosotros servimos productos que pueden aliviar o pueden matar dependiendo de la dosis. Claro, si todas tus palabras simplemente fueron habladurías no serás capaz de hacerlo.- Suspire y lo quede viendo a los ojos. No me iba a venir a decir lo que no podía hacer.

Con ello procedí a ver hacia la repisa donde encontré un vodka, al ver la expresión del hombre supe que era una buena elección, podría simplemente llamarse instinto de la experiencia. Tome el agitador y mezcle el jugo de arándanos, el de limón y el triple seco que poseía en la repisa del bar. Con el agitador empecé hacer un poco de magia, según las palabras de mi maestro en mi tiempo en Isla Canela, debía de tratar el agitador siempre tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de la persona que le iba a servir. Si esto era para una dama, por lo general era para una citadina, una mujer de metrópolis. Sin querer, Serena venia a mi mente y me vi en la necesidad de usarla para inspirarme y agitar. Luego de ese proceso, procedí a verter el líquido en una copa de Martini y a decorarlo con la clásica rodaja de limón.

-Vaya, al menos la presentación es buena. ¿Pero qué tal el sabor?- El hombre de apariencia ruda empezó a básicamente catar lo que había hecho. La pequeña copa parecía nada cuando él la tomo y prosiguió a beber. Juzgando su expresión y la dilatación de sus ojos, tuve éxito.

-Al parecer te subestime muchacho. Este Cosmopolitan, tiene el balance perfecto…..uno que a ella de seguro le gustaría…Esto no se aprende así por así muchacho. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta experiencia?- Pregunta peligrosa, debía de responder algo que no delatara de donde provengo. Sin embargo, note la mirada del hombre…tenía esa sensación de que si mentía él lo sabría…también mis instintos gritaban que era parte de la prueba.

-Le seré sincero Wulfric. Esto lo aprendí en dos bares de la región Kanto. Trabaje en uno de Ciudad Azafrán y la otra experiencia fue en el hotel más lujoso de Isla Canela.- El señor de la barba blanca tocaba su mentón al conocer esa información y me quedaba viendo como si estuviese juzgándome. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero esto era como la última apuesta de un juego de póquer. Era todo o nada.

-Perfectamente pudiste haberme mentido.-

-Y usted lo habría notado. ¿No es así?-

-Tienes razón en ello, se nota que no eres kalosiano.- Procedí a contarle mi historia sobre como quede varado en la región y mis peripecias al tratar de sobrevivir como pudiese mientras tomábamos un trago. Según lo que puedo percibir, Wulfric quería escuchar mis penas desde el principio.

-Entiendo muchacho, la verdad es una proeza lo que has conseguido hasta el momento. Necesito un tipo duro y empático como tú en mi negocio.- ¿Eh? ¿Tenía el empleo acaso? De hecho, si era sincero conmigo mismo otra duda me asaltaba.

-¿Duro y empático?-

-Si, tal como dije. Duro y empático.- Era la primera vez que me llamaban así. Claro que tenía dudas sobre ello.

-Es sencillo muchacho, eres una persona con mucha experiencia en lo cruel de la vida y te la has ingeniado para llegar a este punto. Todos tus trabajos y malas experiencias no son en vano. Dímelo a mí que he venido escuchando a mis clientes durante décadas, sin embargo en tu caso puedo percibir que también eres una persona que puede entender las amarguras de otra persona. A través del dolor propio, uno puede comprender mejor el dolor ajeno.-

-¿Cómo puede saber tal cosa?-

-En tu bebida pude percibir no solo la rudeza de tu personalidad sino también la calidez del corazón que palpita por ayudar a otros. Como te dije, eso no se consigue así por así.-

-¿Lo puede saber con un trago?-

-He tenido bastantes empleados a través de los años y cada uno posee un sabor distinto en la bebida que sirve. En tu caso, es la primera vez que puedo percibir esa mezcla, el amargo perfecto que roza incluso la barrera del dulce. La parte más importante en ser un bartender no solo es preparar las bebidas, sino también hacerse dueño de los sentimientos de tu cliente.- ¿Hacerme de los sentimientos de mi cliente? Realmente me encontraba dudoso con ese análisis. Después de todo, abandone a mi clienta de pizzas luego de verla en ese estado lamentable hace unos días. ¿¡Porque pienso en ella ahora!? Ella fue clara que eso fue un juego porque estaba aburrida…..sin embargo…..hay algo que no permitía creerme las palabras que esa carta contenía. Tal vez es a esto a lo que Wulfric se refiere, sin embargo ahora ya era tarde de todos modos para verla de nuevo, éramos de dimensiones distintas incluso.

Procedí a levantarme y a sonreírle al anciano, realmente no era tan mala persona como esperaba que fuese. Bien dicen que las primeras impresiones cuentan pero no son definitivas. Wulfric y Serena eran casos que me demostraban la validación de esa hipótesis que anhelaba creer.

-De acuerdo Wulfric, será un gran placer trabajar con usted de aquí en adelante.- Estire mi brazo para brindarle un apretón de manos el cual me respondió con mucha fuerza. Muy fuerte a mi gusto pero bueno, con esto el problema del desempleo estaba solucionado.

-El gusto será mío muchacho, cuento contigo para mañana en la noche.-

-¿No quisiera que comenzara hoy?-

-¿Vaya que tienes prisa en comenzar?-

-Si le soy sincero, no tengo nada que hacer y nada mejor para pasar el tiempo que con trabajo.- El señor de barba pronunciada me observaba, me analizaba y yo no podía evitarlo.

-De acuerdo. Imagino que no tienes traje. ¿No es así?- Dio en el clavo, de hecho solo tenía poca ropa, fue lo único que pude conseguir con mi primer y único sueldo.

-Lo supuse. Tienes suerte que el último chico que dejo el trabajo dejo todo y traje. Era una nena y se fue llorando porque ni siquiera sabía preparar un Martini.- Yo solamente reía nervioso, podía imaginarme que fue lo que lo inspiro a salir corriendo del lugar.

Es así como mi primer día como bartender empezó. Fui atrás a la oficina de Wulfric para cambiarme en algo más elegante. Un traje en perfecto estado de bartender es lo que me esperaba, convenientemente era de mi talla por lo tanto no hubo problema con ello. En unos minutos ya me encontraba ya con el uniforme nuevo, debía de admitir que me quedaba siempre bien al verme al espejo. Solo tuve que peinar mi cabello salvaje un poco hacia atrás para estar en tono con el entorno y para ello tuve que usar Gel. Era lo único tal vez que no me entusiasmaba, pero conozco los gajes del oficio. Luego de domar a la bestia en mi cabeza (lo cual me costó más de lo que esperaba), me puse unos guantes de color blanco. Con eso ya me encontraba listo para la primera noche.

==== Una semana después ====

Aquella chica se encontraba en su apartamento en la zona más adinerada de la ciudad, reflexionando sobre un tema en específico, la desaparición de su primer amigo desde que llego al estrellato. Ella se encontraba deprimida en su sofá pensando en que habría pasado con Ash. Aun no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. La última vez que lo vio fue aquel día donde ella le volvió a mostrar un lado vulnerable de su ser. Ni recuerda que sucedió ya que ella quedo profundamente dormida y se levanto hasta el siguiente día. Al recordar como ella se encontraba arropada al despertar, se sonrojo al saber que era Ash quien le había dejado en su recamara. Algo en ese chico le hacía palpitar el corazón.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que ella era una loca obsesiva al buscarlo tan seguido y molestarlo en su trabajo….pero su compañía había sido lo más grato que ha vivido en mucho tiempo. Su sinceridad era un corto punzante que le volvía a hacer creer que ella era humana y sangraba. A pesar de que era reacio en tener una relación amistosa, nunca le vio malas intenciones ni rencores. Ella aun se arrepentía de aquella tarde donde le abofeteo y le insulto, aun se encontraba aturdida por lo que había vivido esa vez. Aquella joven que casi los mata platico con ella largo y tendido, era una chica cerca de su edad, comprensiva y dulce…..solo con esa pequeña interacción pudo percibir todas esas cualidades, cosas que ella carecía de alguna manera. Fue muy amable incluso al llevarla al hospital y cuidarla hasta que su agente llego por ella. Sin embargo, para las dos el misterio de ese día de tormenta era ese joven que huyo de la escena. Por vueltas del destino, ella se topo con ese misterio que así como apareció en su vida se esfumo de repente.

Ella aun suspiraba fuerte, ese día que llamo de nuevo para ordenar una pizza corazón, ella le esperaba con todo el ánimo de compensarlo por ese incidente que no quería que viviese o fuese testigo. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que era otro chico quien le entregaba su orden. Ese chico reacciono de manera tan distinta al verla, como era de esperarse casi se derretía por estar frente a ella y la trataba como si ella fuese un ente superior y venerado. ¿Dónde había quedado la sonrisa del azabache que se dirigía a ella como una persona normal? Ella suspiraba y despechaba al repartidor que era arrastrado por su nuevo set de guardias. Aun se lamentaba de escucharlo desesperado en conseguir su número tanto que decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto ella misma. Se propuso a llamar muy enojada por el cambio de repartidor e incluso pidió al jefe inmediato.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al saber que el chico había sido despedido ese día. Ella no lo creía, a lo mejor era una treta de Ash para evitarla. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y al siguiente día fue hacia ese restaurante para corroborar la historia (claro, siempre de incognito). Se topo con la verdad que no quería escuchar, el mismo jefe del lugar le confirmaba que Ash ya no laboraba ahí. Pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza al confesar esa verdad. ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión? Se vio tentada a pedir la dirección del joven pero….eso sería mucho incluso para ella. ¿Qué tal si se fue de la ciudad? No pudo hacer más que resignarse a haber perdido esa persona que no le importaba quien ella fuese….sino que la trataba por quien era ella.

Una semana ha pasado ya desde que perdió su pista. Ella volvía a sus trabajos artísticos como ya era una costumbre y rutina en su vida. Apenas esos días ha tenido un poco de descanso luego de su….descalabro emocional….ese mismo donde Ash había arriesgado su vida por mantener la de ella. Sus palabras aun resonaban en su alma, su enojo por que ella iba a cometer aquella estupidez irónicamente le calentaba el corazón. Su tristeza era reflejo fiel de que lo extrañaba.

_Ring Ring…._

Su teléfono celular sonaba, de seguro era trabajo. Ella recordaba que estaba a punto de filmar una película dramática, una que ella no deseaba hacer. ¿Razón? Existía una muy poderosa, el protagonista de ese filme era demasiado famoso…..y eso era una mala combinación para ella. Siempre que se podía, los medios la emparejaban con cualquier galán de cine, músico o artista mediático que existiere. Esos han sido sus días más estresantes debido a la cantidad de paparazzis buscando una primicia. Si era honesta consigo misma, odiaba que solo la acortejaran por lo bella que decían que era. ¿Nadie podía ver más allá de la simple superficialidad? Hubo uno….pero….lo perdió en un parpadeo. No le quedaba remedio que contestar.

Como lo esperaba, era la reunión final con los productores del filme. Querían reunirse con ella para terminar el papeleo protocolario y firmar el contrato definitivo. Si era sincera, no deseaba reunirse con nadie….más que con Ash. Sin embargo, ella siempre seria obligada a hacerlo y no le quedo remedio. Al escuchar el punto de reunión, le pareció extraño el hecho de que fuese en un lugar muy poco frecuentado.

-¿Un bar?- Ella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ello.

==== Ese mismo día – Noche ====

Debía de admitirlo, amaba el ritmo de mi nuevo trabajo. El hecho de tener paz a la hora de laborar era excelente además de que podía beber gratis. Gracias a Blaine, había tomado ese habito de beber, claro siempre con medida y a lo que la situación a meritaba. Escuchar las anécdotas de Wulfric era interesante. La parte que no creyó que fuese interesante, que era escuchar a los clientes ha sido….diferente. Poco a poco, cada persona que se acerco a la barra fue volviéndose un amigo para el joven. Sin querer, se fue sintiendo integrado a la vida de cada una de esas personas que le ofrecían una sonrisa luego de un amargo gesto de tristeza. Hubieron un par de días incluso donde aquella atmosfera de depresión desaparecía y un ambiente festivo se armaba entre los clientes. Su jefe de alguna manera se sentía complacido con su desempeño y no dudaba en decírselo. Debía de agradecérselo a Meyer de alguna manera, conocía las razones por la cual fue despedido y de hecho no le culpaba. Él tal vez haría lo mismo y claro que al ser testigo de esa barbaridad que era esa deuda, le brindaba más la razón.

Llegar al trabajo temprano me daba esa oportunidad de limpiar todo y tener todo preparado para los clientes. He de decir que me sentía sumamente motivado, realmente era un cambio enorme después de estar en el fondo de un abismo sin esperanzas de salir de ahí. Tenía dos metas a corto plazo si era sincero conmigo mismo, necesitaba el poder de la comunicación. Necesitaba una computadora y un celular ya que los míos….bueno…fueron robados. Imagino que mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada debido a que no me he comunicado con ella desde que llegue a "Teselia", pero recordaba que era mi mamá. Ella confiaba lo suficiente en mi aunque siempre existía esa preocupación por ser mi progenitora. Además, mi hermano también deseaba que me comunicase con él cuando llegase, así que debía de cumplirles de alguna manera u otra.

La noche pasaba como ya era costumbre, llena de paz. Servir tragos y escuchar un poco del diario vivir de mis clientes ya se volvía una rutina. Sin embargo, la paz a veces era una ilusión que duraba poco…muy poco. Una persona familiar para mi entraba por la puerta del bar y eso me hizo sentirme nervioso. No la conocía, pero ese día ella dejo un impacto muy fuerte en mí. Esa misma chica que estuvo a punto de quitarme la vida…ahí estaba. Era mi clienta….

Sus ojos verdes conectaron con los míos y al instante una sonrisa se le dibujo en su bello rostro, una que dibujaba sorpresa y felicidad en su rostro. A pesar de que la luz era tenue, su cabello dorado brillaba. La dulzura que esbozaba su rostro al encontrarme era suficiente como para desarmarme. Como mis instintos dictaron esa vez que huyera, lo mismo pasaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, era prisionero de mi trabajo ahora y solo me quedaba una opción que era confrontarla.

-Tu…..- La joven se acerco a la barra y rápidamente tomo asiento. Sus ojos me tenían en la mira y yo solo podía asentir con nervios.

-Hola…- Patético, es el hola más patético que he dicho en mi vida. Parecía un niño castigado.

-Eres el chico que huyo esa tarde…. ¡Me tenias preocupada! ¡Porque no aceptaste mi ayuda para llevarte al hospital esa vez!- Cerca…muy cerca. Tanto que podía sentir el aroma que ella despedía, una fragancia tropical que hacia contraste con su apariencia. ¡Debía de reaccionar!

-Lo siento, pero esa vez tenía algo de prisa.-

-¡Aun así debiste de ir con nosotras al hospital! Esa chica estaba sumamente preocupada y yo también. Caíste muy feo….además….me siento mal por haberte casi atropellado.- ¿Serena preocupada? Después de esa carta me parecía realmente poco probable. Su tristeza y su preocupación en cambio eran genuinas al punto que ella me aceleraba el corazón.

-No…no es nada. No se preocupe, como vera me encuentro bien.-

-La verdad es un alivio...aun así….siento que debiste….- Al parecer esta chica era del tipo insistente. Bueno, la verdad actué como un loco y no la culpaba.

-Todo se encuentra bien, no tiene porque preocuparse.- Sin embargo, la siguiente acción que hizo me tomo por sorpresa y fue el extender su mano hacia mí y sonreírme. Esa curva en sus labios era fatal para cualquier persona que tuviese el corazón frágil…..ya que me estaba matando solo con verla.

-Mi nombre es Lillie Aether.- ¿Lillie? Vaya, un nombre delicado para una dama delicada. Como un idiota extendí mi mano y tome la de ella. Era bastante suave….y cálida.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.-

-Un placer conocerte Ash. Fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Vine porque un conocido mío me lo recomendó, realmente estoy feliz de haber tomado esa opinión.-

-Hace poco empecé a trabajar aquí, te aseguro que es un buen lugar para relajarse.- La chica empezó a reír mientras llevaba su mano a su boca para cubrir su bello gesto de alegría.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo en promocionar el negocio. Muy profesional Ash.- Ella bromeaba conmigo, lo peor de todo…..me gustaba. Solo podía rascar mi cabeza y sonreírle naturalmente.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, mi cerebro hizo una comparación en el encuentro entre estas dos chicas que encontré después de ese día de tormenta. Lillie era un dulce de principio a fin, su preocupación ese día era totalmente diferente a la desesperación que sentí en Serena. Un contraste completo y definitivo a mi parecer. Tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo en mis pensamientos y mejor trabajar.

-Bueno Lillie. ¿Qué deseas de tomar?-

-Me interesa saber que tan buen Bartender eres Ash. Sorpréndeme.- Creo que hoy todos tenían deseos de retarme. Bueno, no soy de los que huye de ellos así que tenía que colocar manos a la obra.

Creo que me tocaba usar de esas habilidades que Wulfric mencionaba. Como pensaba hace unos minutos, en su rostro podía notar felicidad. ¿Pero de veras existía la felicidad absoluta en el ser humano? Ella era amistosa pero de seguro algo ocultaba, total todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Sin embargo de lo que estaba seguro es que su sonrisa y energía eran genuinas hacia mí, muy en el fondo de mi ser quería impresionarla así que para esta ocasión decidí seguir mi instinto.

Lo único que se me ocurría era prepararle un Martini, pero no uno normal. Uno que ella pueda disfrutar. Pude notar su curiosidad cuando me veía trabajar al colocar unos cubos de hielo y girarlos en la copa. Esto era necesario para enfriar y opacar el cristal. Al terminar con ese pequeño proceso, mezcle los ingredientes para su bebida de la cual consistía de Vodka, Triple Seco, un poco de vino espumoso y el ingrediente que era el crucial para la bebida: Granadina. Ella emanaba un tipo de sensación tropical y por ello me inspire en hacerle ese Martini especial.

-Aquí tienes, un Martini de Granadina.- Pude ver como ella se impresiono por la elegancia de la bebida la cual sin mucho que decir ella probó. Al tener contacto con su lengua, pude notar como un rubor vino a sus mejillas y un suspiro de satisfacción salió de su ser.

-¡Esta delicioso Ash!- Hinche mi pecho de orgullo, los regaños de Blaine tenían que valer una sonrisa de esta chica al menos.

Esa noche, Lillie se transformo en mi cliente al instante. Poco a poco ella me empezó a contar de su vida como que tenía una familia bastante unida la cual trabajaba en investigaciones científicas. Ella radicaba en Kalos ya que esos trabajos la habían guiado hacia la región, ella representando los laboratorios Aether que por supuesto eran de su familia. Se me hizo interesante adivinar que ella era proveniente de Alola e incluso ella misma se sorprendía al ver que adivinaba fácilmente. Podría decir, que encontré a una dama interesante en ella.

-Bueno Ash, debo de admitir que tenías razón con respecto al lugar. Ahora tienes una cliente nueva.-

-Me alegro que sea así. ¡Espero este escuchando jefe!-

-¡Escucho fuerte y claro engreído!- Ver a la chica sonreír ante nuestra interacción valía la pena, endulzaba mi noche.

-Iré a mi apartamento a descansar. Créeme que vendré el fin de semana. Es un placer conocerte y espero que podamos ser amigos.- Ella volvía a extender su mano y yo simplemente respondía. Sin embargo no espere lo que sucedió a continuación ya que todo pasó en cámara lenta. La rubia se acerco a mi mejilla izquierda….depositando sus labios y brindándome lo que creo que fue un estupefaciente para mí. Un beso cálido de despedida.

-¡Nos vemos!- Con esa energía y dulzura ella me dejaba embobado ahí y simplemente salía del establecimiento. Yo quede perplejo ante esas acciones tan dulces. ¿Acaso le gustaba?

Me quede desde la barra pensando sobre ello. ¿He quedado alguna vez perplejo por un simple acto de cortesía? Me quede viendo a la puerta de salida como ella desaparecía de mi vida una vez más.

Sin embargo no pude seguir contemplando esa partida ya no note de inmediato que otro par de ojos incrédulos y hermosos me observaban. Cuando por fin cruce mí vista con ellos, fui testigo de otra enorme sonrisa dedica hacia mí. Un gesto de felicidad infinito solo con toparse conmigo se formo en esa dama, uno que me dejaba confuso. Esa clienta que aparecía frente a la puerta, no era cualquiera para mi…..era la joven que pidió mi amistad y que al obtenerla simplemente se aburrió de ella como si fuese un juguete viejo confesando su pecado hacia mí en una carta tan fría como el mismo polo norte.

-Ash….- La escuche pronunciar mi nombre levemente con esa voz dulce y cálida, ella no despego sus ojos de mi persona y se acercaba a mi poco a poco como si se tratase de una abeja a la miel…..sobre todo porque parecía ser lo que su titulo presumía….una reina. Al parecer, esta velada de trabajo seria larga para mí…..y creo que ni yo mismo esperaba que esos acontecimientos de esa noche hicieran que mi vida fuese una montaña rusa de aquí en adelante.

**"****La noche era testigo de varios encuentros y desencuentros que variaban de temperatura, ya que los corazones al latir a diferentes ritmos producían un escalofrió incomodo o en su defecto una calidez adictiva. Ash en ese momento se encontraba en medio de esos dos caminos. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Como me meti en esto? Uff, creo que lo explique en otro de los fics pero el motivo de la tardanza es porque no tenia Internet, todo debido a una mudanza. Pero bueno, ya estamos aqui! Este capitulo me resulto facil de escribir, la verdad necesitaba escribir un fic nuevo para ventilar idea y me encanta como va este. Bueno espero tambien sea de su agrado, he visto como muchos nuevos comentan en el y eso me motiva mucho a seguirlo. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

**Alpha-B312: Me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia. Por ahora esta en pañales pero con cada capitulo se ira desarrollando mejor. Espero el capitulo te guste y gracias por el apoyo! **

**JuanC9: Pues nunca puedes saber que malo te puede pasar XD. Me tarde por la mudanza pero bueno, haremos siempre un gran esfuerzo por actualizarla lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Drei: Quien sabe? A lo mejor si a lo mejor no jajajaja. Te debo el rencuentro jajajaja, hoy queria desarrollar algo mas jajajaja. Bueno! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Rey: Quien sabe? A lo mejor es alguien mas XD! Aun el fic esta en pañales, asi que pronto tendras muchas respuestas. Por lo momentos agradezco mucho tu apoyo!**

**anonimus2001:Te lo debo XD! Quiero dejarlo para el proximo capitulo. Me alegra que te este gustando el fic. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bueno, con esto los dejo por los momentos y espero disfruten de ello! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	6. VI

**Capítulo VI: Niña Inocente / Niña Caprichosa**

Aun no entiendo como soy capaz de llegar a estas situaciones. Lo único que pido es un trabajo decente para obtener dinero y conseguir cosas básicas como el alimento o los pagos de mi alquiler. Pero como siempre todo se debe de complicar y el común denominador últimamente ha sido nada más y nada menos que la actriz mejor pagada del mundo. ¿Qué dicha la mía no? Cualquiera mataría para que esos ojos azules y esas mejillas que se pintaban de carmesí fuesen dirigidos para cualquiera, pero soy yo la desafortunada alma que tiene que conectar de frente con ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro establecimiento! ¡Es una dicha que vuelvan a visitarnos!- Por lo que pude notar, el viejo parecía conocer a esos dos hombres que acompañaban a Serena. ¿Clientes habituales? Lo único que podía notar era como la peli miel no despegaba sus ojos de mi persona, yo intentaba disimular un poco limpiando copas y mas tratando de evitar verla….pero aunque lo hacía…..su mirada quemaba mi paz.

-¡Venimos a cerrar unos negocios! ¡Gracias como siempre en atendernos Wulfric! Lo más seguro es que sepas quien es nuestra invitada de hoy, nada más y nada menos que la Reina de Kalos.- Cuando el más joven de esos hombres pronunciaron el titulo favorito de la farándula para Serena, primero ella se avergonzó e intento detenerlos. Me miraba constantemente cuando les intentaba callar, al parecer no conocía el hecho que ya sabía su pequeño secreto. Simplemente ignore todo y seguí con mis quehaceres. Por lo poco que pude percibir, vi un notable enojo en la chica al ver que le ignoraba…..bueno al final es lo que ella había pedido….creo.

-Es un placer en conocerla, una famosa actriz siempre es bienvenida en mi establecimiento.- Wulfric muy feliz conversaba con los hombres y Serena, que según lo que pude escuchar mientras limpiaba una de las copas eran productores de una nueva película donde nuestra querida reina iba a participar. Podía ver a la joven en completo silencio mientras los hombres reían, parecía un pequeño conejo en medio de un nido de depredadores. El jefe al ver que ellos ya querían empezar a disfrutar de nuestro servicio, en seguida vino hacia mí y me dio indicaciones de brindarles lo mejor de lo mejor para hacer sus bebidas. Por lo tanto, tenía que acercarme a la mesa y servirles…en especial a ella. Bueno, los gajes del oficio atacan de nuevo.

Llevé una libreta y la mejor cara hipócrita que podía brindar en ese momento, aun me molestaba que cierta chica me viese como un juguete desechable, uno del que ella se sentía con derecho en burlarse.

-Caballeros…..Madame…..Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde bar. ¿Qué desean de beber esta noche? La casa invita la primera ronda.- Los productores claro que sonrieron con las bebidas que Wulfric les regalaba. Serena en cambio aun le sorprendía el hecho de que ignoraba su presencia, ella quería hablar pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo. Fácilmente podía ignorarme tal como yo lo hacía con ella, de hecho debería de hacerlo sin esfuerzo debido a que ella era una gran actriz.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de trabajar aquí amigo? Hueles a sangre nueva….- Uno de esos hombres cuestiono. Por alguna razón al recibir esa pregunta de su voz, algo me hizo sentir en guardia. Era rara la sensación que me brindaba.

-Una semana señor…..-

-Bueno, felicidades. Eres de los pocos que ha durado esa cantidad con Wulfric como jefe.- Recibí una palmada en la espalda como felicitación del más joven entre los dos, una muy molesta si soy honesto. Bueno no les culpaba, el viejo tiene un carácter infernal….pero al ser eficiente podías encontrar el otro lado de la moneda que no se veía a menudo.

-Gracias caballeros. ¿Cuál sería su orden?- Ahora soy un profesional de las bebidas, debía de concentrarme en el trabajo.

-Tráenos tres Manhattan por favor.- En ese momento arquee mi ceja, no pude evitarlo al escuchar su orden. Pude ver una cara de preocupación en la peli miel, ella obviamente quería negar pero los productores le ignoraban. Ellos contaban anécdotas divertidas mientras ella se hundía en su conversación. Parecía ahogarse y no daba ninguna señal de respuesta.

-De acuerdo, en seguida traeré sus bebidas.- Simplemente les asentí y procedí ir a la barra, sin embargo….algo….o mejor dicho alguien me había detenido. Sentí un par de dedos delicados jalar la manga de mi uniforme y para sorpresa de los mismos productores atestiguamos como Serena no me querida dejar ir.

-Ash…..- Solto mi nombre levemente, en un claro ruego de auxilio. En ese momento, mi corazón se empezó a hundir en la desesperación que ella emanaba.

-Chico…. ¿Acaso conoces a la reina de Kalos?- Uno de ellos me cuestiono sumamente sorprendido. Sentí como la mano de Serena se tenso cuando me hicieron ese cuestionamiento. Suspire para mí mismo y simplemente hice lo mejor que podía hacer en ese tipo de momento.

-Madame, lo más seguro me confunde con alguien. Lo lamento.- Con esa frase ya dicha, me zafe educadamente del agarre de la hermosa dama y procedí a preparar las bebidas.

-Ya decía yo que la bella y famosa Serena conocía a un bartender cualquiera.- Los productores empezaron a reír ignorando los sentimientos de la joven al igual como yo lo había hecho. Fui en silencio a la barra donde al parecer Wulfric me esperaba sin que me importase lo que dijera, total nuestra relación ya se encontraba cortada por ella misma.

-¿Es esa la chica?- Al escuchar la pregunta del viejo, sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Lo es…-

-Entiendo, solamente te brindare un consejo. Observa sus ojos y juzga por ti mismo…..- Escuche las palabras de Wulfric y solo pude sonreír irónicamente para el mundo exterior, porque sin necesidad de que él me lo dijera….muy dentro de mi…..yo ya los había notado. Mi lógica y mis sentimientos estaban en un conflicto de proporciones descomunales. ¿Creer o no creer? Aun recordaba lo ridículo que se observaba Gary cuando hizo esa obra de Hamlet. En fin, si de algo yo me he sentido orgulloso es que mis instintos son los que han dictado mi camino hasta el momento y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo por los momentos.

_¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué Ash me está ignorando de esa forma tan cruel? Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza en este momento que los tipos que tengo en frente me valen un comino o un pepino. Aunque gracias a ellos pude encontrarlo de nuevo…había vuelto a mi vida pero de una manera inesperada. Cuando lo vi en la barra, no pude evitar sonreír y que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora. La única persona que me ha tratado con sinceridad estaba ahí cerca…..sin embargo creo que ya todo eso se perdió ahora que sabe quién soy. Si soy honesta conmigo misma aun no entiendo como no conocía ese hecho, incluso llegue a pensar que me mentía con tal de acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, nunca dejo de ser como es….un grosero y rudo joven que era cien por ciento honesto conmigo de principio a fin. Toda esta semana que no estuve con él, extrañe sus conversaciones espontaneas, sus chistes improvisados y hasta su mala humor. Tenía que encontrar una respuesta de inmediato._

-¿Serena?-

-¿¡Sí!?-

-¿Estas muy distraída el día de hoy? Ese bartender dijo que lo confundiste. ¿No creo que sea para más o sí?- _Aun me parecía algo molesto lo mucho que quería inmiscuirse en mi vida, desde que hemos tratado ha intentado acortejarme según él de una manera sutil. Me molestaba el hecho de que se mofara de Ash también._

-¡Disculpen! ¡Es que pensaba también en el contrato!- _Ambos productores me observaban con una sonrisa. El hecho de aceptar esta película es un gran negocio para ellos. Claro que esto solo es un protocolo ya que las negociaciones ya fueron hechas, yo solo era una muñeca de porcelana para salvaguardar las apariencias._

-¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! ¡La reina de Kalos hará otro boom taquillero! ¡Ojala ya estén las bebidas para celebrar!- _Eran dos personas agradables…..aunque todo también era una máscara…los dos poseían otras intenciones. Uno de ellos tenía fama de acosar actrices aunque nunca se encontró pruebas de ello, solo las voces de las estrellas que se fueron apagando con el tiempo y el otro pues….ya se me había insinuado de una manera tal vez mas inocente. Si era sincera, ese era mi mayor desagrado de venir a esta cita…..una a la que fui obligada._

_A pesar de que ellos dos me comentaban acerca del proyecto, mi concentración se encontraba perdida en ese azabache siempre que podía verlo. Claro que yo podía controlar la conversación pero también me ayudaba que frente a mi podía ver la barra donde él trabajaba. Verlo preparar nuestras bebidas de manera tan habilidosa era un encanto debía de admitir pero también levantaba una duda crucial. ¿Quién realmente eres Ash Ketchum? Si soy sincera, percibí eso cuando empecé a platicar contigo y ahora puedo confirmar que no eres un simple repartidor de pizzas. Más allá de que fuiste alguien sincero conmigo, existía algo en mi interior….que me hacia feliz de verte. Aun no entiendo que es esto, aun no comprendo porque este calor tan repentino de tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._

_Aunque si era sincera, poseía otro temor grande. Yo no soy muy tolerante al alcohol y la bebida que estas personas pidieron para mí era demasiado fuerte para mi paladar. Quise decírselo a Ash, pero me ignoro. ¿Acaso está molesto porque no le dije quien era en realidad? ¿Cómo podía remediar todo este problema? Aun no entendía que había hecho, pero sentía perfectamente el malestar en mi amigo. _

-Aquí está el contrato para la película y el rol de la heroína Serena. Léelo por favor y si no tienes preguntas y te encuentras de acuerdo con todo entonces puedes firmar.- _Procedí a leer el contrato y vi que todo estaba en orden. No era mucho más que un protocolo tal y como lo había pensado. La sonrisa de satisfacción de ellos dos me indicaba que habían hecho el negocio de su vida. Aun no entendía como me podían dejar sola con este tipo de personas._

_Sin darme cuenta, vi como Ash se acercaba a la mesa con las bebidas que pidieron en una bandeja. Cada paso que brindaba hacia que mi corazón brincara de emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes tú que me haces sentir así? No te he hecho nada pero la fría indiferencia que me regalas a cambio me quema el corazón, esa contradicción sentía que me ahogaba en mi propia tristeza._

_-_Aquí están sus órdenes. Cortesía de la casa como mencione anteriormente.- _Ash ni siquiera me volteo a ver cuando empezó a servir los Manhattan a mis dos acompañantes. Pero….lo que me sirvió…..me dejo….sin palabras…_

==== Minutos Antes ====

Si algo aprendí en mi tiempo con Blaine, fue ver las intenciones de la gente. Mientras preparaba las bebidas, observe como uno de esos sujetos le brindaba a la problemática peli miel miradas de lujuria. Eran bastante leves, parecían hasta imperceptibles…pero yo no me tragaba ese cuento. Al ver sus expresiones, tanto aquí como en nuestro tiempo conviviendo mientras trabaje en la pizzería, supuse que ella era una joven inexperta con el alcohol. ¿Cómo lo supe? Ya he convivido con chicas de su edad de alta posición social. No podían faltar las bebidas alcohólicas en sus repisas, incluso cuando eran menores de edad. Serena no era de ese tipo de jóvenes. Si ella era amarga en sus palabras como la carta lo describía, esta bebida lo confirmaría. Aun tenía esperanza en ella si era sincero.

Tomé una coctelera Manhattan y empecé a mezclar todos los ingredientes. Una onza de Gin, Granadina, crema de leche y hielo. Vertí el líquido en una copa de Martini dándole un color bastante adecuado para lo que ella al menos aparentaba ser. Claro que también la estética es importante para una dama por lo tanto añadí una rodaja de lima y una cereza a la copa. He de decir, que me quedo magnifica. Creo que a esto se refería Wulfric con mi talento. Bueno, era hora de acercarme a la mesa de nuestros clientes.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, pude notar la mirada de Serena la cual parecía estar confusa, aun no me explico porque…..aunque bueno…..eso le comprobaría pronto. Procedí a servir los dos Manhattan primero para terminar con la copa peculiar que le hice a ella. En sus ojos azules pude ver reflejado la sorpresa del momento incluso como sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí.

-¿Qué es esta bebida?- En ese momento hicimos contacto visual. Procedí a ver su alma a través de sus orbes azules que eran hermosos. Quería saber cuál era el problema que ella tenía conmigo y para sorpresa incluso mía, no encontré nada más que perplejidad de desatino en mis acciones.

-Su nombre es "Pink Lady".-

-¿Señorita Rosa?-

-Es una bebida adecuada para una dama como usted. Como dije, esto es cortesía de la casa y le aseguro que le encantara….- Ella me agradecía con su mirada, lo podía notar. Sin embargo otros no sentían lo mismo que Serena.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Porque te tomas ese atrevimiento!? ¡Nosotros pedimos tres Manhattan!- Como sospeche, ese hombre de miradas lascivas no planeaba nada bueno. Su reacción lo termino de delatar. Serena en cambio me observo preocupada por mi atrevimiento, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar y hasta movía su cabeza por los nervios. El más joven de los dos también me miraba con una mirada que asesinaría si los humanos disparáramos rayos laser de los ojos.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero es que yo escuche de mi jefe que ustedes dos eran grandes productores de películas. Si les soy sincero, he escuchado y visto algunos de sus trabajos y me maraville tanto en una escena de una de sus producciones que me inspiraron a brindarle esta bebida a la reina de Kalos. Además, se que personas de mundo como ustedes han de saber que una bebida suave es perfecta para una dama, en especial una que derrame elegancia y ternura como ella.- Ese tipo se quedo sin palabras ante lo que le dije, si protestaba pues simplemente negaría todo lo que dije sobre ellos. Él verlo solo asentir y acatar lo que dije me hacía sentir una victoria personal. Agache mi cabeza y simplemente me aleje para seguir con mi trabajo. Claro, aun me faltaba hacer una travesura mas….pero eso dependería de lo que Serena me regalara con su mirada.

_Yo….derramo….elegancia y ternura… ¡Mi corazón y mi cabeza eran un caos en este momento! Y lo peor de todo esto es…. ¡¿Porque me sigue ignorando?! No podía evitar ser feliz al ver la bella copa de Martini que él preparo especialmente para mí. Lo vi irse de nuevo sin brindarme la cara y me decepcione al ver que no me dijo nada más que la información de la bebida. Decidí probarla y solo pude sentir lo sabrosa que estaba…tanto que mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa y un suspiro de placer salió de mi boca. Me sentía mucho más nerviosa ahora….pero no por la situación de antes ya que Ash de alguna manera me salvo…..sino porque cuando cruce miradas con él cuando regresó a la barra…..me guiño el ojo y regalo una bella sonrisa. ¿Por qué de repente hace tanto calor a mí alrededor? ¡NO TE ENTIENDO NADA ASH! _

Es lo que creí, ella oculta algo y ahora puedo confirmar que no fue ella la de la carta. Aun así, debía de tener los pies en la tierra y tener cuidado….aun me dolía el abdomen después de que aquel taser eléctrico me golpeara, tal vez en otro universo adopté algún tipo de inmunidad eléctrica o algo por el estilo. Al menos con esa bebida ella podría estar a salvo de ese tipo, si su plan era emborracharla pues digamos que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse conmigo en este bar. Voltee a ver a mi jefe y simplemente me sonreía haciéndome entender que había hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora bien, quería saber si mi hipótesis era la correcta y dependería de Serena después de que terminara su reunión de negocios.

El tiempo que ella estuvo con ellos, note como ella disfrutaba su bebida de a poco. ¿Motivo? Ese productor de ojos lascivos había ya bebido otros dos Manhattan y pues se notaba que deseaba invitar una copa a la chica. Sin embargo, también note con la delicadeza que ella tomaba sorbos de la bebida, disfrutándola a su ritmo y sonrojándose cada vez que saboreaba el líquido. Si era sincero, me brindaba algo de calor también en mis mejillas ver esas sonrisas que ella esbozaba cuando terminaba de ingerir la bebida que le hice, parecía hasta una persona diferente a la que yo conocí en la tormenta y en el apartamento. Esta chica poseía tantas facetas y lo peor de todo es que yo me sentía atraído hacia ellas. Las negociaciones parecían haber terminado, ella firmaba el papel que supuse era su contrato y ambas partes terminaron con un apretón de manos. Ahora venia la prueba de fuego para la chica y mi respuesta de que era verdad y que una mentira.

_Al fin terminamos, lo que pudo ser una noche pesada resulto ser algo menos intenso de lo que esperaba. Durante nuestra conversación, dialogamos un poco acerca del guion y de los actores y actrices que se buscan para los demás papeles. Y bueno….también note los coqueteos poco sutiles de uno de ellos….del mismo que me preocupe. Me insistió en que probara la bebida que ellos pidieron…pero yo ya tenía la mía….ahora mi favorita. La disfrute lentamente a propósito claro, pero era por dos razones. La primera para evitar algo más fuerte, yo era débil a ello y porque me hacia feliz saber que Ash supo lo que quería sin siquiera habérselo dicho. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No lo entiendo. Pero…me gusto mucho que lo haya hecho….y no sé si será por el poco alcohol que hacia efecto en mi pero ya tenía mi plan hecho para seguir esta noche. Esa era mi segunda razón…disfrutar la bebida que él hizo para mí._

_-_Bueno Serena, realmente agradezco que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación. Sé que es algo raro para ti, pero nuestra compañía tiene ciertas tradiciones. Además, me gusta ver cómo se comportan las actrices de nuestros proyectos y he de decir que ha sido una agradable velada.- _Note sinceridad en esas palabras, realmente no ha sido mala del todo y gracias a esto me encontré de nuevo con Ash._

-¡Claro! ¡Estamos encantados de tenerte en nuestra producción Serena! Si gustas, yo puedo darte un aventón a tu apartamento. Ya es muy tarde….-_ Supuse que esto pasaría, uno de ellos me brindo esa invitación de ir juntos. Me desagradaba bastante ese hecho._

-Lo siento, pero de hecho yo ya tengo planes y estoy esperando a mi chofer para que me recoja. Gracias por su propuesta de todos modos….- _Educadamente lo mande lejos de mí, no mentía en decir que tenía otros planes. Note como su entusiasmo se apago como la llama de una vela cuando le rechace…..eso me aliviaba. Al final al cabo yo era una mujer que podía cuidarse sola._

_-_¿Estás segura? Si quieres puedo….-

-Ya escuchaste a la chica Calem, déjala en paz aunque sea un poco….-

-¡Pero Khristophe! ¡Ella podría correr peligro! ¡Es nuestro deber como caballeros!-

-De todos modos tenemos otro compromiso. Fue una placer acompañarla Serena, estaremos contactando con su manager.- _Al fin se había rendido. Calem Xavier siempre quiso ser mi pareja desde que lo conocí en el colegio. Al ascender al estrellato perdí su contacto y mi sorpresa fue grande al verle como productor de la compañía con la cual trabajaría. ¿Hizo tanto en tan poco tiempo? Bueno, es lo que menos me interesaba en este momento, tenía un asunto que atender con cierto bartender._

_Cuando ellos se fueron, note que el bar estaba vacío a excepción mía, de Ash y su jefe. Él limpiaba las copas aun evitándome. Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba y lo iba a confrontar aprovechando que el alcohol me brindaba valor. Así que me senté en la barra y lo vi directamente a los ojos, cosa que ni le inmuto…._

-Señorita, estamos a punto de cerrar. Le recomiendo otro bar si desea seguir bebiendo…- _De nuevo el tratamiento polar. De alguna manera ya me sentía acostumbrado a su peculiar forma de tratar a las personas._

-Ash. ¿Por qué no dejas ese juego conmigo? ¿Qué te sucede?- Bueno, mi teoría de la amnesia de la joven aun seguía en pie. ¿Acaso se le olvidaba que podía escribir palabras hirientes?

-Señorita, estoy en horas laborales, mi jefe puede regañarme si hago vida social con los clientes.- _Lo terco no se le había quitado. ¿Por qué siempre usaba su trabajo como excusa para evitarme?_

-Entonces te voy a esperar hasta que salgas. ¿Así no tendrás problemas verdad?- Lo insistente no se le había quitado. ¿Por qué siempre llegaba a estos extremos conmigo?

-Serena….por favor deja esto….- _Note la molestia en sus ojos y era dirigida hacia mí._

-¡Ash! ¡Voy a cerrar el negocio temprano! ¡Tienes permiso de hablar con la señorita!- ¡¿Qué!? / _¡Sí!_

-Wulfric, tengo que ayudarte aun con el inventario. Además de eso…..- No podía creer que me hiciera esa jugada sucia. ¡Este viejo! / _No sé cómo se lo voy a agradecer, pero me abría la oportunidad de averiguar el enojo de Ash._

-¿Crees que soy un inútil? Estas cosas las hacia solo antes que tu aparecieras. Además la señorita quiere conversar contigo, respeta su deseo.- Lo que me faltaba, solo voltee a ver a la chica que me regalaba una sonrisa de victoria sobre mí. No tenia de otra que confrontarla.

-¿Quieres un beber algo para conversar?- El alcohol me brindaría algo de relajación luego de lo tenso que me ponía esta chica.

-¿Podrías prepararme la misma bebida?- _A pesar de que ya estaba cerca del límite de mi resistencia, quería probar esa bebida una vez más._

-Sus deseos son ordenes "reina"- _Al parecer su sarcasmo no ha cambiado tampoco. Bueno, lo importante es que aceptó. Luego de unos segundos, vi a Ash hacer la bebida hermosa de cerca, debía de admitir que me impresionaba su habilidad. ¿Dónde la había aprendido? Me interesaba tanto conocer cada detalle de su persona. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta curiosidad por alguien._

_-_Aquí tienes….- _Me arrojo el vaso con estilo sobre la barra. Realmente sabía lo que hacía._

_-_Gracias….-

-Y bien….entonces que es lo que quieres conversar conmigo.- _Escucharlo tan confrontativo me hacía dudar. Podía sentir desconfianza y un poco de amargura en su voz._

_-_¿Por qué renunciaste de la pizzería Ash? ¿Acaso fue por mi?- Bueno, esperaba que preguntara sobre el paradero de su repartidor personal. Imagino que el que me suplanto no dio el ancho.

-Yo no renuncie. Fui despedido Serena.- _Eso es extraño, vi como su jefe tenía un rostro de arrepentimiento por lo que hizo cuando me lo conto._

-¿¡Pero porque!?-

-Esos son detalles que no deberían de interesarte de un fan. ¿No crees?- _A qué diablos se refiere Ash. _

-¿Un fan? Ash…tú eres mi amigo…-

-Es la primera vez que en una amistad te atacan con taser eléctrico y te dejan moribundo en un callejón de Ciudad Lumiose. Que extrañas costumbre tienen en Kalos…..- _¿Taser? Pero que…._

-Ash…yo no entiendo. Después de la última vez, no volviste a mi apartamento. Puede que te hayan despedido pero pudiste haberme contactado. Aun no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí cuando me viste en ese estado lamentable….otra vez…..-

-Bueno, recibí tu agradecimiento de la manera más simple y seca. Aunque créeme, soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar dinero de alguien que dice haber jugado conmigo porque estaba aburrida.- _¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Cuándo fue que le ofrecí dinero? ¿Cuándo fue que le dije que era un juguete?_

-¡¿En qué te basas para decir eso Ash?! ¡Yo jamás te he considerado un juguete o algo por el estilo!-

-En esa carta que me mandaste. Fuiste clara y precisa con lo que describiste que era para ti.- Claro, en ese momento yo ya entendía lo que sucedía, pero debía de hacerme el tonto. Esa vez estaba muy abrumado por mi despido inesperado y por esa carta, pero pensaba con mayor claridad, además sus ojos llenos de preocupación me confirmaban lo que deduje entre las acciones de la chica y las palabras de la carta.

-Ash….yo no te he mandado ninguna carta….Además no conozco donde vives…. ¿Cómo podría mandarte algo si no se ese importante detalle?- Esa fue la primera contradicción que note de este asunto, aunque no por nada me encantaba debatir en clase para molestar a Misty y a Gary en los proyectos de sociales, incluso sabiendo que estaba equivocado.

-Pudiste haberla enviado al trabajo, recibí una carta al mismo tiempo de mi ex jefe. No creo que haya alguna diferencia si supieras o no. ¿Quién era la que sabia donde mi trabajo quedaba que me llamada a diario para comer pizza? – _Otra faceta de Ash se revelaba para mí, sus palabras tenían lógica. Excepto por el hecho de que yo nunca he mandado una carta en mi vida…..a menos que… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? A veces soy una tonta, no pensé en el detalle más obvio. Ya sabía lo que sucedía. A pesar de que no hice nada, debía de tomar responsabilidad. Tome todo el trago que me preparo mi azabache… ¿Mi azabache? El efecto de la copa anterior ya hacia efecto en mi….ya empezaba a pensar cosas inapropiadas…_

-Yo…lamento lo que esa carta contenía…..nunca fue mi intención que salieras lastimado por ella….Lamento cada palabra que ese escrito contenía Ash, pero quiero que creas que nunca te consideraría un juego. Los sentimientos de las personas son importantes, por eso quiero que me disculpes…..por favor.- De todas las reacciones, nunca espere que ella se disculpara por algo que no hizo. Podía escuchar la risa sarcástica de Wulfric sin que este se pronunciara…He perdido. Ahora le creía más a la chica frente a mí que esbozaba palabras más sinceras que esas viles letras de esa carta.

-No tienes que disculparte por algo que no hiciste….-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya me escuchaste, no tienes que disculparte si no escribiste la carta. Te creo.- Y otra reacción inesperada apareció frente a mí. Sus lágrimas se empezaron a derramar nuevamente.

-¿De verdad me crees?-

-Te creo Serena.- En ese momento, fui testigo de otra sonrisa hermosa de la chica más problemática que he encontrado en mi vida. Una vez más me quede estático al verla.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por creerme Ash!- Ella sollozaba como una niña pequeña, realmente me enternecía verla en ese estado. Suspire y decidí prestarle mi pañuelo azul para que ella pudiese secarse sus lagrimas y evitar que su maquillaje se corriese. No es que ella lo necesitara si soy honesto…

-Aun así Serena, hay otro pequeño detalle que olvidas…- _¿Eh? Otro detalle…. Era acaso….-_

_-¿_Reina de Kalos? Un titulo bastante llamativo para alguien como tu.- _Verlo reír me molestaba y al mismo tiempo me aliviaba. ¿Cómo podía este chico hacerme sentir dos cosas tan contradictorias al mismo tiempo?_

_-_¡No te burles de mí!-

-De hecho, me impresiona ese hecho. Investigue un poco de filmografía y debo de decir que me impresiono ver en las producciones que has participado.- _No podía evitar sentir calor en mis mejillas. ¿Investigo sobre mí?_

-¿O sea que ya sabias quien era yo?-

-Si te soy sincero, lo descubrí después de la última vez que visite tu apartamento y te deje dormida. Accidentalmente vi quien eras en una revista.- _No sabía que decir, de alguna manera sentí que le mentí. _

-Lo lamento si no te lo dije Ash…-

-Eso no tiene importancia, de todos modos a quien conocí fue a Serena y no a la reina de Kalos.- _En ese momento, esas palabras impactaron muy fuerte sobre mí. Sabia quien era y eso no lo hizo cambiar conmigo. Seguía siendo autentico conmigo. No podía verlo a los ojos…..mi vergüenza estaba al máximo de su potencia._

-Pero, seré honesto contigo. Gracias a ello, tuve problemas, lo que te mencione acerca del taser eléctrico fue cortesía de tus guardaespaldas Serena. Tampoco deseo que tú tengas problemas por mi culpa, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos.- Era lo lógico, ella era una estrella de la farándula. Estoy completamente seguro que toda Kalos….no….todo el mundo quería conocer de su vida privada. Además, yo tendría problemas si el departamento de inmigración notara que una persona no registrada de repente se viese con la famosa actriz de Kalos. Era lo mejor…..

-¡NI DE BROMA ASH!- Y otra reacción inesperada se manifestó en la joven. Ella golpeo la barra y me quedo viendo a los ojos directamente con un visible gesto de molestia. ¿Dónde quedo la chica tímida?

-¡No pienso perderte de vista una vez más! ¡No sabes lo importante que ha sido tu presencia para mí! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado! ¡No sabes lo mucho que…! ¡Hic!- Cierto, me encontraba sonrojado como un tomate….pero ver el carmesí en las mejillas de Serena también me indicaba que existía un problema grave ahora… ¡EL ALCOHOL YA LE HABIA HECHO EFECTO! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN SE EMBORRACHE CON DOS COPAS LIGERAS DE GIN Y GRANADINA!

-Serena….-

-¡Escucha bien Ash Ketchum! ¡Hic! ¡Yo incluso te fui a buscar a la pizzería y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver que no estabas ahí! ¿¡Tú crees que fui feliz cuando mi repartidor favorito fue despedido!? ¡No! ¡Hic! ¡No lo fui!- Cerca…..peligrosamente cerca. Tenía el rostro de la mujer que todo hombre anhelaba, al menos eso leí en internet.

-Pero Serena….-

-¡Nada de peros señor Ketchum! ¡Hic! ¡Yo a usted lo quiero en mi vida le guste o no!- ¿Cuándo sabes que has tocado fondo? Cuando la mujer mejor cotizada de la pantalla grande se encontraba embriagada, obligándote en consecuencia a no dejar de verla aunque el mundo sea tú enemigo. En eso me había metido con esta chica caprichosa.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Olvida lo que dije….- _Me encantaba cuando me hacía caso… ¡Hic! Siento que mi mundo daba vueltas pero mi corazón se alzaba con alegría. Verlo todo apenado me gustaba mucho…. ¡Hic! No podía negar que era atractivo…..No tenía ese aire kalosiano al que estaba acostumbrada….ese toque rustico y exótico me encantaba…_

-Oye Ash….- ¿No sé porque sentía tanto peligro al estar con esta niña? Así considero a aquel que no sabe resistir el alcohol, como un infante. ¡Odiaba tratar estas situaciones! Recordar los múltiples corazones rotos de Brock y las fiestas de Gary me tenían así de traumado. ¡Pero jamás he tratado con una chica en ese estado!

-Dime Serena…..-

-Eres lindo….- ¡Poof! ¡¿Pero qué!? Otra faceta de Serena para mi colección…y no sabía que comentario sarcástico hacer para contradecirla…..

-No sé qué decirte…..-

-¿Yo te gusto?- Al parecer, mi "amiga" ya había perdido el razonamiento y me estaba coqueteando.

-Yo a todos los hombres les gusto… ¿Te gusto a ti?- ¡Muy cerca….demasiado cerca! ¿¡Cómo no considerarte atractiva Serena!? Tus labios eran tentadores…..tus ojos eran hermosos…..tu figura era sensual en ese vestido….no podía hacer otra cosa que tragar seco.

-Serena, te encuentras bajo la influencia del Gin. No digas estas cosas…..-

-¡Yo no lo estoy! ¡Hic!- Claro. Y yo soy entrenador pokemon….

-Lo estas Serena, es mejor que vuelvas a tu apartamento. Yo te ayudare…..-

-¡No! ¡No quiero a mi apartamento si tú no estás conmigo!- Ella tomo mi mano y me rogo con su mirada. Todos los nervios que poseía por su belleza cercana desaparecieron al escuchar su ruego desesperado.

-¡No quiero volver ahí! ¡Si fuese por mi nunca volvería ahí! ¡Todos me ven y me usan para lo que les conviene! ¡Tú eres el único que no me ha juzgado! ¡Tú eres el que me ha salvado incluso de la muerte! ¡Por eso me entristecí cuando desapareciste de mi vida! ¡No sabía que ella te había escrito esa carta! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento mucho Ash! ¡Pero por favor no quiero que me dejes sola!- Estos eran los pensamientos y sentimientos verdaderos de Serena. ¿Estas sensaciones eran la razón del porque ella lloro aquella vez en su apartamento tan amargamente? Tengo un defecto, cuando alguien me pide ayuda….no puedo ignorar sus deseos…..no puedo decirle que no a sus ojos que me pedían que no la dejara sola.

Salí de la barra para sentarme a su lado y la abrace fuertemente. Ella rápidamente se acomodo entre mis brazos y empezó a sollozar. De nuevo la veía vulnerable, era la tercera vez ya desde que cruzamos nuestras vidas. ¿Cuál es tu secreto Serena? ¿Qué es lo que tiene en ese estado donde incluso decidiste descartar tu vida?

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se quedo dormida tranquilamente en mi regazo. Se veía tranquila pero siempre que quise zafarme para ayudar a Wulfric, su mano no me dejaba ir. Se aferraba incluso en sus sueños. Un rostro inocente con sueños llenos de capricho. Es lo único que pude ver en ti….

-Al parecer tenía mucho que liberar contigo muchacho.- Escuche a mi jefe detrás de la barra, veía mi situación con mucha gracia.

-Decidí confiar en ella al final….-

-Hiciste bien muchacho, aunque ahora te has metido a un camino de rosas.-

-¿Un camino de rosas?-

-Un camino de bello horizonte pero que al cruzar no puedes evitar herirte al atravesarlo.- Creo que lo describió perfectamente. Pero no era la primera vez que me topaba con esos caminos tan peligrosos de vida.

-Llamare a su chofer, de seguro tiene su contacto en su celular.- Wulfric asintió y fue a bajar las cortinas del negocio mientras yo tome el celular de la joven que dormía plácidamente sobre mí. Sin embargo, su dispositivo no estaba cargado. ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¿Pasa algo Ash?-

-Su celular esta muerto….-

-Eso sí es un problema. ¿Tú conoces a donde vive?-

-Sí, conozco.- En ese momento, mi jefe me tiro un par de llaves y yo lo quede viendo extrañado.

-Usa mi auto, no es la primera vez que me toca llevar clientes en ese estado.- Suspire luego de que me dio la misión. De nuevo a su apartamento…..me sentía paralizado de la emoción….

Al cargar a la peli miel, he de admitir que era liviana y que su aroma era embriagante tan como la bebida rosa que hice para ella. La deje en la parte de atrás del auto para que pudiese ir tranquila. Al parecer la lluvia iba a empezar y decidí llevar mi impermeable para cuando me tocara regresar a mi apartamento. Wulfric con esa excusa se fue primero y yo arranque hacia su apartamento. Mientras conducía, pensaba lo problemática que ella era. Cuantos dolores de cabeza me daba, pero sus palabras me recordaban lo que alguna vez mi padre me dijo a mí y a mi hermano.

_"__Todos sufrimos nuestro propio infierno personal. Depende de ti si te quedas o buscas el paraíso."_

No pude reflexionar ya que al ver a uno de sus guardaespaldas cuidando la entrada me hizo recordar sobre su hospitalidad. Si me veían cargando a la reina de Kalos embriagada de seguro me hacían puré y me hundían en la cárcel. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! No…no Ash Ketchum….déjate de ideas estúpidas…..pero para mi desgracia era la única que venía a mi mente. Si alguien descubre lo que hice alguna vez, me asesinarían de seguro. Voy a llevar a la reina de Kalos….a mi apartamento…. ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

**"****¿Qué hacer cuando el cielo y el infierno se te cruzan en el camino? Ash debía de encontrar esa respuesta ahora. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

**Hola Hola! Aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo de las bizarras desventuras de Ash. JAJAJAJAJA. Pues me inspire bastante en este capitulo, tenia que contar todo esto para seguir con lo que viene. Me alegra bastante que el fic este teniendo tanta aceptacion! Eso realmente me agrada! Bueno ahora vamos por los reviews!**

**Alpha-B312: Lamento postearlo tan tarde como lo hago ahora XD! Pero en la noche es que me inspiro mejor para escribir. Bueno eres nuevo en mis fics, los cliffhanger son mi especialidad. Gracias por el apoyo XD!**

**JuanC9: Trato de hacerlo de una manera poco ortodoxa, claro que siempre usando alguno que otro cliche pero ejecutandolo a mi estilo jajajaja. Tampoco soy un genio como Tolkien jajajaja. Hago siempre lo mejor que puedo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Rey: Pues de amigos por los momentos jajajaja. No sabemos lo que trae el futuro. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Drei: Pienso usar a Red, pero falta para ello. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Guest1: Pues en este capitulo obtuviste la respuesta. Creo que les gusto mi OC XD! Pregunta interesante la que planteas aca, en este caso Ash solo tiene atraccion fisica por la chica y tambien sentimientos de responsabilidad. Serena en cambio de a poquito empieza a reaccionar con el encanto del protagonista. Claro, falta mucho. Apenas vamos construyendo la historia pero ya visualizo lo que viene. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**PD: Sobre tu pregunta acerca de los tragos. Por dos razones. Numero uno, investigue en internet como era lo mas obvio y numero dos, hace tiempo lei un manga justamente llamado Bartender. Es un seinen que por cierto le perdi la pista y creo que le brindare otra oportunidad.**

**Whitezoroark: Vaya! Es genial verte comentar en otros de mis fics! Siempre es halagador! Tiendo a hacer los finales con cliffhangers jajajajaja Ese es el encanto! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Sora: Creo que mejor no lo pudiste describir XD! *Inserte tema de piano de Giorno***

**Se te agradece que tambien le inviertas tiempo a este fic jajajajaja. De hecho si te soy sincero me hacia falta escribir algo fuera del canon. Me alegra que te guste la trama XD.**

**Pues aqui tambien es similar jajajaja. Que mejor manera de enfrentar lo que anhelas que con un golpe de realidad XD. Descuida, los rubios saldran mas adelante. Aun no es momento de meterlos a la trama jajajaja.**

**Esta Serena a diferencia de las demas versiones tiene mas facetas de personalidad, al ser actriz creo que iba bien con su personaje. En el futuro explicare sobre ella a profundidad, claro que no me salgo de su personalidad canon del todo. Pues si, es un cliche. Pero es la unica manera de hacer todas las desventuras que le tengo preparado al pobre jajajaja Eso o hacerla presidenta de Kalos XD. Yup, el precio de la fama como dicen. Explicare el trasfondo suyo mas adelante, de hecho ese es el misterio en este fic XD.**

**La compañia de publicidad? De hecho, aun pienso hacer algo con ello. Aun esta en construccion pero veremos que sucede jajajaja.**

**Pues historia diferente, dilemas amorosos diferentes jajajajaja. Lillie es un gran personaje en la franquicia, lastima su desarrollo en el anime que no es tan bueno. En Deseos deje el ship con Dawn bastante ligero, como algo inocente. Aqui pues veremos chispas jajajajaja! Algunos pensaron que Alexa jajajajaja. Pero seria raro usar a Cynthia, aun no entiendo como le hacen en otros fics. Gracias siempre por tu apoyo y espero ver aqui seguido tus discursos presidenciales XD!**

**Bueno gente, me quede largo y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todos por su apoyo! **


	7. VII

**Capítulo VII: Fantasías Tangibles / Realidades Intangibles**

_"__¡Es fantástico Serena! ¡Por fin lo lograste después de tantos intentos!"_

_"__¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy emocionada de verdad! ¡Nunca pensé que lo lograría tan pronto!"_

_"__¿No tienes pánico? Es decir….si yo fuese tu mis nervios estarían de punta…._

_"__¡Claro que tengo pánico, pero para esto fue lo que nací, para actuar y cantar! ¡No puedo tener el lujo de tener miedo! ¡Quiero ser capaz de entretener a la gente!"_

**_Esos eran los días de inocencia donde la actriz pensaba subir la escalera hacia sus sueños. Recordar en medio de su inconsciencia lo mucho que sonreía junto a sus amigos en aquellas épocas de escuela le hacía anhelar a aquel tiempo inconscientemente. Nunca pensó que esa ruta que ella eligió seria un camino lleno de púas venenosas que destrozaban su andar con cada paso que brindaba._**

-¿Eh?- **_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de repente y se levanto de golpe al tener otra añoranza del pasado. Poco a poco ella se froto sus ojos al recibir los rayos de luz de la mañana. Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al ver que no estaba en su apartamento…sino…..en un tipo de pocilga. Al menos eso es lo que podía observar._**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?- **_De repente, ella recordó muchas cosas de golpe. Primero haberse encontrado a Ash en aquel bar. Como le invito a un trago especialmente hecho por ella y como le perdono lo que hizo aquella persona._**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? No entiendo porque tengo esta laguna mental. Me duele la cabeza…mucho….- **_Ella había perdido su memoria a corto plazo debido al alcohol. Noto como ella seguía usando el mismo vestido de la noche anterior por lo tanto sabía que era un hecho que no había regresado a su hogar. Era obvio también que su baja tolerancia al mismo la traiciono cuando le pidió valor para confrontar a Ash._**

**_En ese instante, la perilla de la puerta de la habitación empezó a moverse y eso la asusto. Elevo la sabana que la cubría hasta la altura de su pecho y miro con pánico el posible secuestro que ella estaría sujeta. Cerró sus ojos con temor y en su interior….clamo el nombre del chico en quien confiaba…._**

_"__Ash..."_

**-**Oh vaya, al fin despertaste….-

-¿Ash? ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? A menos que…..no…. ¿o sí? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!- Supuse que esa tal vez sería su primera reacción, no la culpo….cualquiera en mi situación hubiese hecho lo innombrable teniendo a mujer tan hermosa sola en tu apartamento.

-Al juzgar por el carmesí de tus mejillas, has de estar pensando lo peor. No te preocupes, yo dormí allá.- Suspire mientras señale a un sofá viejo que encontré en el basurero. Aun no entiendo como la gente puedo botar cosas en buen estado solo por un par de manchas. Bueno, soy de los que le gusta restaurar objetos.

-¿Cómo fue que…?-

-Te emborrachaste por dos pequeñas bebidas. ¿No sabía que la pequeña Serena le costaba consumir un poco de alcohol?-

-¿¡Me estas llamando pequeña!?- Y he aquí, los dos bromeando de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado. Verla inflar sus mejillas y tirarme una mirada de pocos amigos en ese momento era sinónimo de que se encontraba bien y eso me aliviaba. Aunque bueno….quería seguir molestándola un poco.

-Así considero a las personas que no saben beber elegantemente….- _¡No podía creerlo que se estaba mofando de mi tan abiertamente! ¡Lo detestaba! ¡Pero más detestaba este calor que sentía en mi pecho cuando me molestaba y me sonreía de esa manera!_

-¡No lo soy!-

-¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que te quedaste dormida en medio de la barra anoche?- _Sentí como el calor de mis mejillas aumento su temperatura de golpe. Podría decir que echaba humo de mi cabeza ante las burlas del chico._

-Yo….lo siento.-

-No digas nada mas, para eso están los amigos para ayudarse en momentos de borrachera.- _¿Amiga? ¿Porque mi corazón latía tan fuerte en este momento que hasta podía escucharlo? Sobre todo… ¿Porque me incomodaba esa palabra…."amiga"?_

Verla sonrojada ya era una costumbre, he de decir que me gustaba esa faceta de chica tímida. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, era imposible que ella no tuviese algún novio o al menos experiencia en el amor. Bueno, a lo mejor dudas que en eso quedaran….en dudas.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi apartamento y me trajiste aquí?- La pregunta del millón se pronunciaba y por el malestar en su mirada parecía que le incomodaba mi pocilga. Bueno….era "mi" pocilga, creo que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

-Mira, te seré sincero esa fue la primera idea que se vino a mi cabeza cuando te dormiste, pero si te soy honesto no soy tan masoquista como para que me empiece a gustar que me electrocuten.- _Al decir esa frase se rascaba la cabeza como si le molestara, recordé lo que me comento la noche pasada como mis guardaespaldas lo atacaron con un taser eléctrico. Solo pude llevar mi mano a mi boca y sentí como la culpa me carcomía._

-Yo lo siento Ash….- Y de nuevo la cara de perdóname que ya conocía perfectamente. Claro que fue su culpa que me aturdieran de manera sádica pero se perdonar un par de toques eléctricos.

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas por ello. ¿Ya zanjamos todo eso en el pasado no?- Ella me asentía en silencio mientras cruzaba miradas conmigo tímidamente. Cubría su rostro con mi sabana mientras el rojizo de su sangre aun pintaba sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces aquí vives tú?-

-Sí,….bueno….tampoco es que me sienta orgulloso del aspecto del lugar pero me siento cómodo acá. Además la renta es barata y pues tengo buena vista de la ciudad en especial de la Torre Prisma.-

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero ver!- _Se que sonaba como niña pequeña en ese momento pero la Torre Prisma siempre fue mi atracción favorita de la región. También….verla desde aquí me alegraba sin razón alguna._

-No te lo recomiendo ahora, en la noche se ve mucho mejor. Perdería el encanto.- Como una niña pequeña me obedecía y al mismo tiempo pude leer sus emociones perfectamente. "Vendré de nuevo de todos modos."

-Ya veo. Por cierto…. ¿A dónde estabas?-

-Mi jefe me prestó su auto para ayudarte. Acordamos que se lo llevaría temprano y viendo como las copas te noquearon supuse que no despertarías pronto.- _¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema de conversación tan seguido? Sin embargo ahora que menciono trabajo, aun habían cosas que no pude averiguar anoche y esta era mi oportunidad. Aun no creía en ese cuento de que fue despedido._

-¿Renunciaste de tu trabajo anterior por mi culpa?- Bueno, la pregunta llego más pronto de lo que espere. De veras ella era insistente en conocer muchas cosas de mí.

-Creo que Meyer te lo debe de haber contado cuando fuiste a buscarme. Él me despidió y no bromeo con ese hecho.- Vi su semblante algo serio como si sus ojos buscaban desnudar la verdad de mis ojos.

-¿Entonces no fue por mí?-

-¿Por qué renunciaría por ti?-

-Porque…..tal vez te incomode…..-

-Lo hiciste, pero no es suficiente para hacerme renunciar de un trabajo.- Ella se sorprendía con mi respuesta honesta tanto que vi como sus bellos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a estas alturas del partido….

-¿Eso significa que no renunciaras del bar porque ya sé donde trabajas o tampoco te mudaras porque ahora sé dónde vives?- _Lo vi irritarse por mis preguntas, pero realmente quería asegurarme que no había sido mi egoísmo el que provoco esas cosas en su vida._

-No. No lo hare. ¿Además que clase de loco crees que soy para hacer eso? Cualquiera en mi posición se sentiría afortunado de tener a una bella…- ¡Metí la pata! ¡Metí la pata! ¿¡Boca, por qué no coordinas con mi cerebro!?

-¿Bella?- _Solo pude murmurar porque mi corazón se descontrolo en ese momento. ¿Me consideraba bella? Sé que las revistas del mundo tocan ese tema muy a menudo en la farándula y he escuchado mil veces a los hombres que se me proponen decirme así. ¡¿Por qué con él se siente tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo!? ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra y al mismo tiempo quiero flotar! _

-Ejem…..Como te decía, no pienso hacer todo eso que dices.- _A pesar de todo, verlo decir eso con ese rostro sincero me aliviaba. El hecho de que se avergonzara al decir eso… lo hacía lindo…._

-Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme Ash…..- En ese momento, ella me regalo aquella misma sonrisa radiante y hermosa, esa misma que me desarmaba todas las defensas y me tiraba tal vez no una flecha pero sino más bien una bala al corazón.

-N-No tienes que agradecer. Además supongo que tienes hambre…. ¿Qué tal si te preparo el desayuno?- _En ese momento recordé que no había cenado la noche anterior debido a la salida y a mis intenciones de saber la verdad sobre lo que sucedió con Ash. Aun faltaba una pieza importante que averiguar, el sobre de esa persona que se hizo pasar por mí. _

-Gracias….- _Cuando lo vi sonreír por mi agradecimiento, pude apreciar lo sincero que ha sido conmigo desde que me conoció. Es cierto lo que decía, cualquiera en su situación se hubiese aprovechado de mí. Sin embargo el sacrifico su comodidad para dormir y me atiende como una persona normal. Nada de formalidades o palabras hipócritas, solamente su verdadero ser frente a mi descubierto._

_Al vero cocinar pude notar que se encontraba de buen humor este día. Tenía curiosidad en apreciar sus cosas a través del pequeño apartamento. Me parecía muy extraño que todo estuviese tan vacio….es decir se que puede haberse mudado recientemente pero uno siempre tiene más de una pertenencia donde vives. Más allá de lo básico lo único que puedo observar que posee es una pequeña televisión. No veo fotos de su familia o de algún amigo….o de su novia….lo cual me aliviaba…. ¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo pensé eso? Realmente ese velo de misterio me tenía atraído hacia el chico. Si lo pienso bien, sus rasgos no son de un kalosiano, sino más bien extranjero. ¿Sería acaso de otra región y está de visita aquí en Kalos? Pero si está de visita…. ¿Por qué trabaja?_

-La comida esta lista Serena. ¿Me ayudas con los platos por favor? Están en la pequeña repisa cerca del lavador.- _Su voz me interrumpió de mi ciclo de pensamientos y el aroma del desayuno hizo que se abriera mi apetito. Decidí mejor abordar esos temas después y comer con el chico que me tenía tan pensativa._

_Me sorprendí al probar la comida de Ash, realmente estaba delicioso. Bueno, creo que después de ver sus habilidades en la barra era obvio que era sencillo cocinar. Luego de todo que hemos pasado en tan poco tiempo me pregunto qué es lo que pensara de mi. Siempre me ha expresado que he sido una molestia…. ¿Pero realmente es lo que piensa? Si soy sincera, Ash ha causado un impacto muy grande en mi vida….No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa no solo por el hecho de que estoy compartiendo un desayuno en su cama sino también el hecho de recordar de repente todo lo que le dije cuando estaba tomada…. ¡Poof! ¡No podía soportar el calor de mis mejillas!_

_-_¿Ash? ¿Dije algo extraño ayer?- _No sé como tome el valor para preguntarle tal cosa, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí también me ponía muy nerviosa._

-Bueno, dijiste muchas cosas raras.- _¿¡Dije muchas cosas raras!? Por favor trágame tierra…._

-Lo siento si dije algo que te molestó….- Y aquí vamos de nuevo, la señorita disculpas me atacaba con su lamentación. ¿Por qué ella se disculpa tanto? Si soy sincero es la persona que más se ha disculpado conmigo en mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso, ella básicamente es una persona del espectáculo y me extraña mucho el hecho de que sea tímida. Conozco a otras personas en este negocio y tímido es lo que menos tienen….

-No tienes que disculparte por todo lo que haces conmigo Serena.-

-Pero yo….-

-Pero tu nada….es decir…. Nosotros cometemos acciones a veces sin querer o sin pensar. Lo importante es que sigamos el camino que elegimos aunque sea el equivocado. Uno debe de guardar sus disculpas para personas que valen la pena en brindarlas.- _Escucharlo…..me hacia feliz. Yo no tengo a muchas personas cercanas….al menos estas ya no lo son desde que soy actriz…Por eso tu eres así de especial…._

_Quedamos en silencio unos momentos mientras terminaba de comer el plato que me preparo. Observe su rostro el cual era tan inexpresivo en esos momentos. ¿Le incomodaba mi presencia? _

Si era sincero conmigo mismo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que conversar con la chica más cotizada del mundo. Me sentía nervioso al tener una belleza a la par mía, hice mi mejor cara de póker para que ella no lo notara. ¿Qué estará pensando ella en estos momentos? Bueno….creo que lo mejor es que ella vaya para su casa…..Conociendo mi suerte capaz dicen que la he secuestrado.

-Serena…. ¿Terminaste de comer?-

-¡Sí! ¡Estuvo delicioso Ash!- _Verlo tomar los platos me hizo apreciar sus ojos por un momento, tenían un bello color ámbar. Además las marcas de sus mejillas eran adorables….. ¡Momento! ¿Desde cuándo me he fijado en esas cosas?_

-Bueno, con eso podemos ir a dejarte ya a tu apartamento…- _Cuando dijo esas palabras, sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se hacía pedazos. Al final, esta sensación de seguridad que sentí estas horas junto a Ash era solo un sueño…..con un cruel despertar… ¡Pero me negaba a despertar! ¡Quería vivir mi fantasía un poco más!_

-Yo no…- La escuche murmurar un poco en voz baja. Note como bajo su mirada e incluso me percate como ella empezó a temblar un poco. Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, ella en el bar se negó también a regresar a su apartamento. ¿Acaso no decía eso por el alcohol?

-¿Serena?-

-¡YO NO QUIERO REGRESAR AUN ASH!- Ella básicamente me lo grito, jadeaba llena de emociones mientras sus ojos azules me rogaban que la protegiera. Esos sentimientos me erizaron la piel, más que una pataleta como cualquiera pudo haber notado era una plegaria de ayuda, una que hacia mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza….

-Pero Serena….-

-Por favor Ash…..- _Solo poseía fuerza para pedírselo….tenía todos mis sentimientos atorados en mi pecho. Abrace su almohada contra mí buscando seguridad en mi realidad despiadada. No quiero despertar, No quiero despertar, No quiero despertar, No quiero despertar, No quiero despertar…._

_De repente….sentí un calor en mi cabeza… Al abrir mis ojos vi al chico muy cerca de mí. Acariciaba mi cabello mientras me veía a los ojos. Su tacto me calmaba, su mirada me relajaba….parecía que había navegado por mi alma y mi corazón solo con verme._

-De acuerdo, cumpliré tu capricho princesa. No podemos quedarnos aquí, lo más seguro mi casero vendrá a revisar que hago. ¿Qué dices?- _Otra vez….mi corazón volvió a detenerse, esta vez por una razón completamente diferente a la anterior. Sentía que podía derramar por primera vez en mucho tiempo lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin….alguien me ayudaba…..por fin…._

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias Ash!- ¡Poof! De repente la tenía en mis brazos y ella rodeaba los suyos sobre mí. Enterró su rostro en mi pecho y me lanzo hacia la cama. En ese momento el destino estaba probando mi fuerza de voluntad ya que en esa situación estaba a punto de descontrolarme. Sin embargo, cuando sentí humedad en mi camisa….note que algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro. ¿Por qué salir con alguien era tanto motivo de alegría? Como sospeche desde el principio, algo andaba mal en la vida de Serena. Me calme un poco y levante su rostro para que me viera….

-Iremos al centro comercial para comprarte ropa. No creo que quieras seguir con el mismo vestido dos días seguidos. Por suerte está lloviendo de nuevo y podrás usar mi impermeable para cubrir tu identidad, tampoco quiero un montón de gente rodeándonos por conseguir tu autógrafo o algo mas….- _Yo solo podía asentir alegremente a todo lo que me decía, me aferre a su calidez abrazándolo con más fuerza. Me importaba poco si me moría de la vergüenza en el futuro después de hacer esto….pero es que me sentía fuera de control al estar junto a ti….._

-¡Claro!- De nuevo, su sonrisa atacaba. ¿Por qué me estaba costando tanto decirle que no a esta chica? Bueno, no me quedaba de otra, su mirada de desesperación me brindaba mala espina.

Luego de haber tomado esa decisión, nos dirigimos hacia el lobby…claro ella escondía su identidad tal como quedamos de acuerdo. Mi temor si era sincero era Grant. Anoche tuve suerte que ya se había ido a descansar pero luego del poco tiempo de convivir junto a él note su súper habilidad de notar cualquier cosa que yo traía. Podría decir que era mejor que una cámara de seguridad. Antes de salir, tenía que advertirle a Serena.

-Antes que salgamos, cubre bien tu rostro por favor.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que mi casero es especial y no quisiera una conmoción porque estás aquí….- _Tenia sentido, se que no todos son como Ash y cualquiera me reconocería._

-De acuerdo Ash…-

Con eso, comenzamos a caminar normal hasta que llegamos al lobby. Por suerte, vi que conversaba por teléfono…..sin embargo al notar su expresión note como discutía con la persona al otro lado del teléfono. De hecho, era raro verle con expresiones tan desesperadas como esa. No tenía tiempo para quedarme a pensar en ello y decidí acelerar el paso con mi invitada y tome su mano. Al salir, como era de esperar estaba lloviendo demasiado pero pude arrastrar una sombrilla del lobby. Al voltearla a ver, ella se encontraba sonrojada viéndome….no pude evitar emularla al darme cuenta de que aun tomaba su mano.

-Disculpa…-

-No….no pasa nada…- _¿Cómo no iba a pasar nada? Mi corazón parecía un martillo eléctrico perforando el asfalto. Su mano era tan cálida como la de esa vez bajo una lluvia similar a la de ahora…._

Bueno, he tenido ya más de una vez este accidente con ella, la vida me juega una broma muy cruel en este momento. Trate de concentrarme en nuestra salida, lo único que me quedaba era tratar de distraerla….si era sincero ahora me sentía curioso en sus reacciones. Pedí un taxi que pasaba de casualidad y con eso nos transportamos al centro comercial.

He de decir….jamás pensé que tomar un taxi en Kalos fuese tan tedioso. No por el hecho de que el viaje era amargo…. ¡Sino porque ese taxista no se callaba! Alardeaba sin parar acerca de su familia, tradición y como su nieta era una notable atleta. ¡Hablaba de hasta porque el cielo es azul! Lo peor de todo, es que había momentos donde observaba a Serena desde el retrovisor. Nos asustamos al saber que sabría la identidad de la chica…..Sin embargo solamente me felicitaba por tener a una bella novia. Obviamente la joven a mi par parecía una bomba de vapor cuando el viejo menciono ese detalle, lo único que podía hacer era rascar mi cabeza. El viaje por suerte no duro tanto aunque se sintió como una eternidad. Cuando salimos, note que el celular de Serena había caído y sin querer vi….que tenía bastantes llamadas perdidas. Parece que ya se por donde iría la situación. Esta chica es demasiado confiada ya que no tenia seguridad en su pantalla….Bueno, se lo daré cuando terminemos de comprar su ropa.

-Muchas gracias.- Debía de ser educado, es lo que siempre mi hermano me inculco. Serlo incluso cuando estés molesto o irritado.

-El placer es mío al transportar a tan bella pareja.- ¡Poof! Vi de nuevo el rostro de mi acompañante que parecía derretir las gotas de lluvia. Ya era una rutina…

Con eso nos despedimos del taxista excéntrico y nos fuimos adentro básicamente corriendo por la simple razón de que aunque sea una mirada hacia el rostro de la chica indicaría problemas, el centro comercial estaba a reventar por la multitud de gente que se resguardaba de la lluvia además de ser fin de semana. De prisa llegamos a la tienda de ropa más cercana y empezamos a buscar primero ropa para que ella se pudiese ocultar de la multitud. Escogí un sombrero grande u unos lentes de sol para ocultar su rostro. Ella en cambio escogió un par de pantalones de jean y una blusa rosa. Aprovechando que hacia un poco de frio también compramos una bufanda blanca la cual completaba el set de su disfraz.

-Voy a ponerme la ropa…- Con eso ella entro al vestidor de prisa y empezó a cambiarse. Simplemente suspire a esperarla, ojala fuese suficiente para ella. Ahora bien…la pregunta de oro era…. ¿Tenía suficiente para pagar? La prisa fue tan grande que olvide revisar los precios…..y para mi desgracia esta era una tienda de lujo…..Bravo Ash….Eres un genio….

Los minutos pasaron y esperaba pacientemente a la joven. Aun me preocupaba el precio pero ni modo….a lo mejor una semana de sopa instantánea no era tan malo….

-Estoy lista…. ¿Cómo me veo?- Ella rompió mi trance con su pregunta y he de decir que entre a otro cuando me quede estupefacto viéndola. A pesar de que la ropa era sencilla…..sus curvas resaltaban. He de decir también que lo que conseguimos para ocultar su identidad le daba un toque atractivo de misterio. ¿Por qué hacía calor de repente?

-Te…vez muy bien….- _He recibido halagos de todo tipo en mi reciente vida de artista…pero solo esas palabras de Ash me hacían sentir hermosa. Note como volteo su cabeza a un lado con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Insisto….se ve lindo cuando hace esa expresión…..por lo tanto tenía que molestarlo más….me lo debía. Con eso me agarre de su brazo y lo acerque hacia mí._

_-_¡¿Serena?! ¿Q-Qué haces?-

-Cobrar venganza.- Su sonrisa dulce de ese momento contenía todo el sentimiento de su desquite. Creo que la moleste demasiado ya que no me soltaba. Suspire resignado admitiendo mi derrota en ese momento….

-Mejor vamos a pagar….- Su sonrisa de victoria era linda he de admitir…..ni modo….me tocaba aguantar.

Cuando llegamos al mostrador estaba a punto de sacar mi billetera para pagar, sin embargo….ella se adelanto y saco una tarjeta de crédito la cual con una simple mirada pude notar que era de platino. ¿De veras existen de ese tipo?

-¿Serena? Yo iba….- Y de nuevo ella atacaba…..se atrevió a colocar su dedo índice en mi boca en clara señal de coqueteo.

-Yo te metí a este problema y cumples mi capricho…..así que yo pago.- _No es por menospreciar el esfuerzo de Ash, pero tampoco iba a permitir que gastara su dinero en mi. Luego de lo mucho que ha hecho por mí, sería una aprovechada si lo hiciera. Además verlo nervioso por una vez era lindo._

-De acuerdo…..- _Mi victoria Ash, te gane por primera vez gruñón._

**_Luego de comprar su disfraz, tocaba la hora de probarlo y para la fortuna de ambos…fue efectiva. Nadie la reconocía en el mar de gente que era el centro comercial. Para ella, esa era una oportunidad que se le había negado desde que se convirtió en actriz profesional. Tanto tiempo invertido en filmaciones de todo tipo le habían privado de tener esas escapadas que extrañaba cuando asistía al colegio. Para Ash, era lo mismo. La nostalgia le invadió cuando recordó los tantos escapes que tuvo con sus amigos en Kanto de las clases tediosas. Para ambos, la nostalgia invadía sus sentidos como una fantasía._**

**_Ambos compartieron durante las siguientes horas todo tipo de cosas. Lo primero era lo más simple lo cual era ventanear en las tiendas. Claro, cada uno tenía sus diferentes aficiones. Entre la moda y lo deportivo, entre las joyas y los videojuegos, entre la pastelería y los comics. Era un contraste muy obvio entre ellos dos, sin embargo los dos se divertían cuando querían jalar al otro hacia su gusto. Serena era la que más disfrutaba por supuesto, esa libertad era tanta que se notaba claramente que era ficticia. Un cuento de hadas que ella podía tocar con sus manos que sin embargo tendría su final. Varios gestos de tristeza se le escaparon cuando recordaba lo cruel de su realidad, una que no podía tocar con sus manos ya que era manipulada por varias personas. Por supuesto, su acompañante lo noto…._**

**-**¿Serena? ¿Quieres comer un helado?-

-¿Eh? ¿Un helado?-

-Bueno si no quieres….-

-¡Claro que quiero Ash! ¡Claro que sí!- ¿Es que acaso era una niña pequeña? Bueno al parecer si con esos gestos. Tenía que cumplirle los caprichos a la princesa.

**_Con esos pensamientos, el chico se fue a complacer a la joven y a hacer fila en el puesto de helados que estaba cerca de ellos, sin embargo recordó que debía de regresarle algo a la chica, junto al helado lo haría. Serena se fue a esperar a una banca para sentarse. Se encontraba emocionada de comer helado. Desde que se hizo profesional, se le habían prohibido varios alimentos para mantener su figura. No entendía el porqué si era sincera, siempre tuvo su figura y claro que hacia ejercicio para mantenerse en forma incluso antes de ser estrella. Siempre se daba sus escapadas a las pastelerías y heladerías con sus amigas….Sin embargo eso quedo atrás…._**

**_Lo que no contaba la chica….es que las fantasías pueden tener un final abrupto. Un final donde ni siquiera tu caballero con armadura te salvaría del feroz dragon de la realidad. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver, ese dragon se encontraba detrás de ella._**

**-**¿Que es lo que haces aquí Serena? Se te ha buscado sin parar porque no estabas en tu apartamento. ¡Se te ha dicho que debes de permanecer ahí porque corres peligro afuera!- **_Ella quedo congelada, su representante estaba ahí….la persona que la descubrió y la llevo al estrellato. La persona que ha sido también en contraste su carcelera durante estos años._**

**_-_**¿Señora Palermo?-

**_¡Paf! Una cachetada discreta fue lanzada hacia el rostro de la actriz mejor pagada del mundo. Una que la dejo helada y estática. Cuando creyó que había escapado…..su realidad se la trago de nuevo. Sus ojos en consecuencia…perdieron vida…._**

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes de ser una profesional en todo momento? Aprovechas hasta la más mínima oportunidad para hacer estas idioteces. Te aprovechas de que busco un asistente para la nueva producción para hacer estos escapes infantiles. Eso me decepciona. Vámonos ya, una limosina nos espera.- **_Fue bueno mientras duro….esos eran los pensamientos de resignación de la chica. Todas esas sonrisas quedarían en un sueño efímero. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Ash? Tal vez nunca… Sabía que su representante es la que había escrito la carta al chico por lo tanto era obvio que lo tenía investigado._**

-Yo….- **_Ella no tenía fuerzas para anteponerse a ella. Su representante era un vórtice que tragaba toda señal de rebeldía solo con su presencia._**

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Una oferta de trabajo nueva! ¡Eso es interesante!- **_Una voz desgarro las tinieblas de la desesperación de Serena. La luz de sus ojos fue recuperada al voltear a ver al chico que la hizo escapar de su realidad aunque sea unas horas._**

-¿Y tú quien eres?- **_La mirada de la manager hacia el chico era tan fría como la tundra polar. Esa misma mirada que congelaba el alma de la joven estrella._**

-Oh vaya….disculpe mis modales. Creo que estas es la primera vez que nos conocemos aunque bueno…..usted tiene el atrevimiento de mandarme cartas haciéndose pasar por otra persona.- **_Eso desconcertó un poco a la señora de mirada fría. Claro que ella oculto sus emociones en ese momento. Solo observo al joven el cual le miraba con confianza y sin miedo. Por lo que ya había descubierto, era obvio que sabía también que ella había dado las ordenes de espantarlo si se acercaba a su estrella nuevamente. Ash lo sabia debido a que esa voz que escucho en aquel día en el apartamento de la joven era la misma, la reacción de la peli miel también era la misma. ¿Era acaso ella la causa de esas expresiones de desesperación de la chica? De algo estaba seguro, tenia curiosidad de sobra para descubrirlo._**

**-**No tengo nada que discutir contigo. Tengo prisa y tenemos que irnos. Si sigues acosándonos llamare a seguridad.- **_Era obvio que Ash tenía todas las de perder, debido a ello las esperanzas de Serena se iban diluyendo poco a poco. Ni siquiera él podía sacarla de su realidad…._**

-Siempre entendí que los kalosianos eran los más refinados a la hora de conversar de negocios. Nunca pensé que era una mentira al ver lo agresiva que es.- **_¿Qué la pasaba a ese chico? Esos eran los pensamientos de la representante de la reina de Kalos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a confrontarla? ¿Quién era él para hacerlo?_**

-Llamare a seguridad, espero te guste sentir la corriente eléctrica por tu cuerpo nuevamente…- **_Claro que ella iba a ganar, era como aplastar una hormiga. Su confianza fue construida luego de años en el negocio de la farándula, un mocoso no la iba a intimidar._**

-Si le soy sincero, no me gusto mucho el trato de sus guardias. ¿Pero qué tal si jugamos al límite? ¿Cuántos matones trae con usted? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? Lo siento, pero yo tengo más….- **_¿Eh? El chico deliraba o era su imaginación. Sin embargo, al ver como volteaba a ver a otro lado fue la señal para ella que no bromeaba. Tenía más que ella, mucho más…. Ella solo vino a recoger a la chica por lo tanto no trajo lo suficiente para controlar una estampida de fanáticos ansiosos de conocer a su estrella. ¡EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ESTABA LLENO YA QUE LA GENTE SE RESGUARDABA POR LA LLUVIA!_**

-No te atreverías….-

-De casualidad, hoy tengo la garganta en perfecto estado. Además tuve una amiga que era fanática de un equipo de baseball y pues siempre me arrastraba a los partidos. Digamos que tengo practica de sobra para gritar cosas como por ejemplo…." ¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡La reina de Kalos está en el centro comercial!"- **_Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…..Era la primera vez que alguien intimidaba a su representante. También era humana…._**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es que acaso no te basto con el dinero que te envié y quieres sacar más?-

-Vaya, así que lo admite. Bueno tampoco es que fuese tan difícil de deducir. Pero no, no quiero su dinero…..bueno al menos no de la forma que usted cree que lo quiero. Quiero el empleo…-

-¿¡Qué empleo!?-

-¡Shhh! La gente puede darse cuenta…- **_Era obvio que se mofaba de ella, la irritación en su rostro era visible. Serena en cambio…tenía los ojos puestos en ese joven sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento. Vio como el helado que compro para ella se derretía en su mano….tal como su corazón se derretía por él en ese momento._**

-No sé lo que tramas pero….-

-Entonces espero que tenga piernas para escapar del lugar…..- **_Las cartas se habían lanzado. El joven no bromeaba y por su determinada mirada noto que tampoco iba a ceder. Si ella llamaba a sus guardaespaldas, harían un escándalo y eso era lo peor. Además, noto como el chico tenía su mano atrás suyo, lo más seguro tenía su celular ya listo para grabar…irónicamente era el de Serena. No tenia de otra, debía de aceptar, haría algo después para arreglar la situación._**

-¿No piensas ceder?-

-No pienso ceder. La decisión es suya querida representante….-

-Está bien….ya puedes dejar de grabar.- **_Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par al ver que el chico tenía su celular en la mano con la aplicación de grabación. Su fantasía y su realidad se mezclaron sin que ella se diese cuenta._**

**_-_**Muchas gracias por la oportunidad señora.- **_En ese momento, esa era la sonrisa mas hipócrita que el chico podía realizar, una que se mofaba de la representante._**

-Por cierto, está lloviendo también. ¿Podría darme un aventón hacia mi residencia? Está lloviendo y no quiero pagar un taxi excéntrico de nuevo. ¿Además usted ya conoce bien no?-

-Como quieras….- **_El tono de la representante fue de un disgusto que ya no podía ocultar. Serena quedo estática viendo toda la situación y apenas procesaba lo que sucedió. Ash se acerco a ella y le dio una sonrisa._**

**-**Te dije que cumpliría tus caprichos el día de hoy, espero que nos llevemos bien de aquí en adelante jefa.- **_El chico le sonrió y guiño su ojo de nuevo. Ella le admiro unos segundos, esa sensación que sentía en ese momento se había transformado en otra cosa diferente a agradecimiento, admiración o amistad. Ella se enamoro en ese instante del joven al frente suyo, no era un caballero de brillante armadura como en los cuentos que ella leyó de pequeña…..era un bandido…..uno muy honesto y leal…el cual robo su corazón sin que ella se diese cuenta….._**

"**La realidad y la ficción son más cercanas de lo que parecen. Ash sabía que se metió en problemas graves y solo una pregunta circundaba en ese momento en su cabeza. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de este fic de bizarras decisiones xD. Bueno, he de admitir que me gusto la forma en que se desarrollo la historia, de hecho se me hizo hasta gracioso al escribirlo. Lamento la tardanza pero como explique en otros lados, tome un pequeño descanso pero aqui andamos con un capitulo mas. Espero les guste mucho! Ahora por los reviews!**

**pxaviercm: Espero te sigan gustando los que vienen! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Alpha-B312: Jajajaja, detalles detalles XD! Bueno espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**JuanC9: Me alegro que te haya hecho sonreir jajaja, de hecho creo que este tiene matices similares. De hecho aun me falta sentar ciertas bases, aunque ya vamos en buen camino. Bueno, el pobre no tuvo eleccion. Luego explicare los eventos de esa noche tormentosa de Ash, quise dejarlo para otra ocasion. Trato de darle un toque unico a cada historia, no queria hacer un Deseos Congelados 2 ya que ambas son AU. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero el capitulo te guste.**

**Sora: Oh si...el piano...Creo que puedes usar ese tema perfectamente para el final de este capitulo XD! Si te soy sincero lo utilice XD! **

**Este Ash es diferente a los que he hecho hasta ahora. Quiero que reaccione de maneras diferente, claro que esta un poco OOC pero bueno...es un fic alternativo por lo tanto se vale XD. Me alegra seguir teniendo ese toque inesperado XD.**

**Porque un villano si puedo tener dos? De hecho se me hizo interesante unir al OC y al que siempre usan XD.**

**Podriamos decir que este Ash es mas perceptivo, tal como el mismo Wulfric dijo. Creeme, que las espinas poco a poco se transformaran en Puas, esto apenas comienza. Dos flores con su respectivo veneno, escoge con cual te quieres morir XD. Tampoco hare algo tan sadico pero digamos que asi seran sus desventuras.**

**Me cachaste, pienso usar a todos los lideres de gimnasio de Kalos. Si te soy sincero siempre les he visto un grado de carisma superior a los demas. No se si sera plenamente por el anime pero en lo personal sus diseños me hacen querer usarlos en esta historia en especifico.**

**Red es nuestro querido factor X de la historia. No brindare pistas hasta que lleguemos a cierto punto de la historia.**

**Gracias por tu opinion, esta historia siento que trae algo distinto y quiero llevarla hasta el final. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bueno gente y con esto me despido! Espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	8. VIII

**Capítulo VIII: Izquierda / Derecha**

¿Cómo me metí en esto? Me he hecho esta pregunta ya varias veces en lo que llevo de residir en Kalos por el destino caprichoso que le encanta ensancharse en contra de mí. Aunque para ser justo, la persona que estaba más tensa en este momento era la chica que estaba sentada a la par mía. Cualquiera podría decir que temblaba de frio pero conocía perfectamente la razón del temblor de su cuerpo. Su agente y representante sabía cómo congelar el aire que te rodea.

Apuesto lo que sea a que ese era su personalidad habitual pero según la expresión de la joven que me acompañaba al parecer se encontraba de mal humor. ¿Era capaz de arrugar más su rostro? Y sobre todo…. ¿Quién será el culpable de haberla puesto de ese humor? ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer eso? Bueno, verla casi echar humo por las orejas había valido la pena y con eso me desquite de su osadía de fingir ser otra persona.

En el camino hablamos de negocios y en qué consistía ser el asistente personal de Serena. Parecía ser un trabajo sencillo, pero conozco la farándula desde varios puntos de vista. ¿Por qué? Digamos que en otro de mis trabajos bizarros ayude a cierta actriz (que por cierto, es una amiga también) que conocí en mis días de instituto. He de decir que su gélida mirada y su habilidad de predecir mucho de lo que dirás o harás la hacían parecer una psíquica, no sé cómo será Serena pero puedo apostar que atenderla sería una brisa marina en un día caluroso de verano, espero no equivocarme.

Al final llegamos a mi hogar, la limosina se parqueaba lentamente y me dejaba en el edificio de apartamentos. Nos volvimos a ver con la "dulzura" de esa mujer y nuevamente me retaba. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que toparme con gente amarga? El hecho de tener una rivalidad no sana con un chico de ceño fruncido me había enseñado a no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Patético, juro que puedo escuchar esa palabra molesta de su boca tanto que me enerva la sangre….. ¿En qué iba? ¡Oh si! Mi confrontación con mujer agria.

-El trabajo comenzara este lunes. Trabajaras de ocho de la mañana hasta cinco de la tarde. En tres semanas comenzara la grabación, mientras tanto estarás cerca de Serena para atenderla, así podrás acostumbrarte al ritmo de trabajo de tu posición. Aunque si te soy franca, no creo que puedas dar el ancho….- Gracias por el voto de confianza, bueno es lo más cordial que podía recibir de ella. En cambio, a cierta chica peli miel le brillaban los ojos con la noticia. No era de menos, estaríamos un buen tiempo trabajando codo a codo.

-De acuerdo, eso no interferirá con mi trabajo nocturno. ¿Ve que es más fácil negociar cuando se es cordial y educado?- No podía evitar sacarle una mueca de disgusto a la amargura hecha humana, eso me alegraba el día. Decidí bajarme de la limosina para regresar a mi habitación hasta que recibí el jalón de una mano familiar la cual tomaba la mía.

-Señora Palermo, debo de recoger algunas cosas que deje en el apartamento de Ash. ¿Me podría esperar unos diez minutos mientras las voy a recoger?- Mientras la peli miel decía esto, su rostro se pintaba de rojo intenso. El hecho de que haya tomado valor de decir esto y hacer que la mujer casi se atragantara debido a las deducciones impropias que hacia Serena con ese comentario era suficiente para saber que ella quería algo de mí.

-Solamente diez minutos….-

-¡Gracias!- Sentí como la mano de la chica me jalaba hacia dentro del edificio, por suerte Grant no parecía encontrarse por los momentos y eso me tranquilizo de sobremanera. En todo el trayecto hacia mi cuarto, Serena nunca me dio una mirada y solo procedía ir hacia adelante hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento. Por suerte, el pasillo por lo general pasaba vacio ya que era el único que trabajaba de noche supongo, aunque eso iba a cambiar pronto. Ella jadeaba un poco debido a la pequeña travesía rápida que hicimos, al parecer quería aprovechar esos diez minutos lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?- Ella no respondía, simplemente tenia agachada la mirada.

-¿No me escuchaste?-

-Claro que te escuche Ash…-

-Si es así, deberíamos de entrar a buscar eso que se te olvido…-

-Si te soy sincera, ya lo encontré desde que llegamos a la puerta….- Quede un poco confundido con lo que ella dijo. No vi que haya recogido nada pero de repente sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y su rostro se hundía en mi pecho.

-¿Serena?-

-¿Por qué?- Sabia a que se refería con esa pregunta, al parecer estaba demasiado avergonzada como para darme la cara.

-No me gusto como ella te trato, así de simple. Además, Wulfric es un tacaño con la paga y las propinas, un segundo trabajo no me caería mal ya que me aburro en el día sin hacer nada.- Al terminar de dar mi pensamiento sincero, ella aferro su rostro con mayor fuerza en mi pecho y sentí como sus brazos me presionaron con más fuerza.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba un silencio tan ruidoso. Sé que podre escucharme contradictorio pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran claros como el agua cristalina de un lago. Agradecimiento era lo que se podía resumir en su falta de palabras. El leve temblor de su cuerpo era una consecuencia de ese secreto que ella quería hacer desaparecer junto a su vida en aquella tarde de lluvia, bien decía el viejo gruñón que era bueno para leer sentimientos.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso?- Sus palabras por fin escaparon de su boca, lentamente ella volteo a verme hacia mis ojos los cuales conectaban con sus orbes azules. He de decir que me sentía nervioso al ser envuelto en el calor de la chica, cualquiera mataría por estar en mi situación.

-¿Capaz de hacer qué?-

-De confrontarla….- No había un secreto, simplemente le respondí como mejor me pareció. La gente de su calaña la detestaba.

-Simplemente no debes de ocultar nada de lo que piensas. No creo que sea nada especial lo que hice…- Ella me escuchaba atentamente, parecía un infante que absorbía nueva información como si se tratase de una esponja.

-Yo…-

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Has querido hacer lo mismo y has fracasado miserablemente?- Ella simplemente asintió y volvía a bajar la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese una actriz? Tengo entendido que un profesional podía ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones fácilmente, pero esta chica jamás le había notado un ápice de voluntad de ocultar lo que sentía.

-No se cuales sean tus circunstancias, pero al menos prometo estar ahí para ti si lo necesitas.- Ella se sonrojaba al escucharme, esbozaba una sonrisa hermosa….tan letal como una bala para el corazón. Ahora entendía que las revistas de farándula no se equivocaban al decir que la reina de Kalos era una belleza…..yo ya me estaba derritiendo.

-Gracias….muchas gracias Ash…-

-De nada Serena…. Pero no creo que sea correcto que mi jefa me empiece a abrazar sin haber hecho nada….No es que me queje….- Al decir eso, ella se separo de mi por fin entrando en razón con lo que hacía. Su timidez atacaba de nuevo y ella me brindaba la espalda como respuesta a mi comentario.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Suspire un poco, a pesar de que lo único que había visto de sus habilidades actorales era personificar un tomate me hacia gracias verla así. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y frote un poco su cabello mientras la vi a los ojos.

-Solo estoy bromeando. ¿Imagino que tengo que ir a tu apartamento el lunes para comenzar el trabajo no?- Ella asentía levemente, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Ella se encontraba genuinamente feliz al ultimar los detalles de nuestra nueva relación contractual. Los diez minutos fueron pocos para ella pero debido a quien era quien le esperaba, debía de partir aunque en sus ojos se reflejara que no deseaba salir de aquí.

-Entonces… ¿Nos veremos el lunes Ash?- Ella hacia una pregunta muy tímidamente, realmente no estaba seguro como ella era una actriz. ¿Podría alguien tan tímido ser bueno al adaptar personalidades diferentes en su trabajo? Bueno, no era mi deber juzgarla. A lo mejor ella era una cara bonita que el mundo de la farándula necesitaba para hacer sus negocios.

-Claro que si.- Lo que sucedió después, me dejo estupefacto. Vi como ella se me acerco de repente y planto un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda. Me dio una mirada feliz y con eso partió hacia la limosina que le esperaba. Sé que es un cliché lo que me está sucediendo, pero no podía evitar dejar de sentir esa dulce calidez que ella deposito en mi rostro. Y yo aquí juzgándola por ser solo una cara bonita y vean como me dejo.

-La mercadotecnia tiene razón muchas veces...- Y con eso, mis días de locura con Serena iban a iniciar.

=== Siguiente día ===

Hoy es domingo, uno de los pocos que he tenido en Kalos donde me encuentro con trabajo y por ende con dinero. ¡Por fin puedo salir a comer algo decente de fin de semana! Además de ello podía ahora pasear por la ciudad sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo por trabajo. Con ese pensamiento me levante lleno de vigor y procedí a cambiarme para salir.

Cuando baje, me encontré en la recepción a un Grant que dormía profundamente. En circunstancias normales lo hubiese ignorado pero de repente sentí una estocada en mi nariz la cual me hizo sentir escalofríos. Era olor a alcohol e irradiaba desde donde el chico se encontraba dormido. ¿Acaso había bebido toda la noche? Al juzgar por su apariencia parecía que sí. No era del tipo de personas que era fijada hasta en los mínimos detalles, pero era difícil de verlo con barba, parecía tener días sin rasurarse. Siempre tuve la impresión de que era una persona que se mantenía pulcra.

Deje esos detalles a un lado y con eso fui a recibir el sol mañanero de Kalos. He de decir que se sentía extremadamente bien recibir la libertad de ir a donde quisieras sin las limitaciones que la economía te imponía….bueno al menos hasta nuevo aviso. De lo único que tenía ganas era de por fin pasear por la ciudad….que pasear…. ¡Quería explorar! ¡Quería descubrir cosas increíbles! ¡Quería tener paz!

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- Y ahí se acabaron mis aspiraciones… Escuche clamor de una joven, su tono de voz al menos así lo denotaba. Voltee a ver hacia el lugar donde provenía la llamada de auxilio y es cuando note a tres hombres de estatura bastante pronunciada estar rodeando a alguien. ¿Eran ladrones?

-Señorita, solamente queremos que pase un tiempo con nosotros. Usted parecer ser una extranjera y le aseguro que nosotros tratamos a las bellezas exóticas del mundo con bastante cuidado…- Escuche lo que dijo y rápidamente me dio escalofríos. Si esa era una frase para conquistar a una dama, fracasó rotundamente…bueno…además del forcejeo que la chica hizo era una clara señal del disgusto y terror que debió de haber sentido.

Ash, puedes tener un día de descanso tranquilo si te lo propones, no eres un súper héroe ni un salvador, solo date la vuelta y busca el restaurante que te recomendó Grant antes de sus días de borrachera. Es lo único que debes de hacer para disfrutar a plenitud tu descanso.

-¡Yo tengo que ir a buscar algo importante para mi investigación! ¡Les dije cortésmente que no a su petición!-

-Nosotros no lo estamos pidiendo señorita. Lo estamos afirmando…- Y ahí se acabo mi egoísmo, cuando vi que tomo el brazo de la señorita, simplemente deje de pensar claramente por tres razones. Numero uno, nadie de los que estaba ahí accionaba ni siquiera para llamar a la policía, no deseaba ser de esos. Dos, si hay algo que puede colmar mi paciencia es cuando maltratan a una dama. Y tres…..también debo de liberar un poco de tensión.

Mis niveles de estrés poco a poco se elevaban al ver como esos abusones básicamente jalaban el brazo de la delicada señorita que no podía defenderse. Trate de disimular la expresión de mi enojo fallando miserablemente, solo tenía una meta e incluso no note cuando choque con alguien y tome una sombrilla que traía en su mano. Esa persona me empezó a renegar y hasta insultar pero realmente no estaba en mis cabales.

-Cuando una señorita dice no….es no….-

-¿Eh?- El tipo me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos junto a sus compinches los cuales al estar cerca pude ver que eran como matones de la mafia. ¿Qué hacer en esa situación? Seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro de kendo.

_"__Si quieres ganar una batalla, debes de golpear primero…"_

Con esas palabras de sabiduría, di un golpe fuerte a la cabeza del tipo que me miraba mal noqueándolo contra el suelo al instante (y por supuesto destruyendo la sombrilla en el acto.) Los otros dos me quedaron viendo con sorpresa y cuando voltearon a verme lo más seguro se sorprendieron porque ya había tomado a la chica de la mano y empecé a correr lo mas a prisa posible junto a ella para que nos vieran.

-No voltees y solo corre…- Era lo único que le podía decir a la chica. Ella en la estupefacción guardaba silencio y simplemente seguía mi ritmo. He de decir algo, Koga siempre fue un maestro muy sabio y alegro no quedarme dormido en sus lecciones. Solo escuche como ella trataba de formular palabras pero solo eran balbuceos los que escuchaba de parte de ella.

Era lógico que nos fueran a seguir, por lo tanto tome un par de desviaciones hacia uno de los callejones. Rápidamente trate de escanear el lugar y buscar un lugar donde escondernos. Como si mis pensamientos fueran contestados, note una puerta en uno de los edificios la cual se encontraba abierta y de prisa entramos ambos. Era una pequeña bodega la cual no tenía mucho espacio ya que estaba llena y solo pude aferrar a la victima de esos patanes hacia mí y abrazarla para que pudiésemos encajar y no revelar nuestro escondite.

-Lo siento por lo brusco, pero solo espera unos momentos…- Tampoco quería que pensara que era un aprovechado y que la había traído para hacer algo malo. Al sentirla calmada supuse que quiso creerme.

-¡A donde se fueron! ¡Nadie golpea a nuestro jefe de esa manera!- Pude sentir los nervios de la chica pero la aferre fuerte para que no hiciera ruido. Escuchaba los balbuceos de esos tipos evidentemente molestos por el encuentro de la sombrilla y la cabeza de su jefe, solamente suspiraba ya que si era honesto con toda esta situación…. ¡Me había hecho sentir tan bien! Luego de ser electrocutado, asaltado y golpeado merecía esta experiencia.

A los pocos minutos, escuche como ellos se fueron del callejón al decir que nos seguirían por la otra calle. Simplemente suspire ante esa situación y al parecer la chica rubia también… ¿Momento? ¿Chica rubia? ¿Donde había visto este color de cabello antes?

-¿Ya se fueron?- Al escuchar su voz, los nervios en mi cuerpo se activaron al reconocer quien era. Todo fue confirmado cuando ella me regalo su mirada y una sonrisa adornada con un sonrojo.

-Si…- Mis pensamientos no coordinaban en estos momentos. Ella al parecer se aferraba más hacia mí y al parecer no le importaba nuestra cercanía. Podía sentir su figura esbelta y hermosa a través de nuestro tacto…estaba a punto de tener un error de procesamiento….

-Lo siento si fui brusco…- Hice un esfuerzo máximo para no tartamudear como un tarado o no balbucear como idiota. Por lo general eso me pasa cuando estoy en una situación como estas.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, más bien debería de agradecerte. Me salvaste de un momento incomodo…- Sentí como su mano acariciaba la mía mientras seguía viéndome a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. Ver ese color esmeralda me dejaba desarmado…

-No fue nada….-

-¿Nada? Suplique por ayuda y nadie se atrevió, excepto tu. Jamás había visto a nadie golpear a alguien con una sombrilla así de fuerte...- Lo que faltaba, que me tachara de un hombre violento. Bueno, tampoco se equivocaba…

El silencio nos abordo a ambos de repente, claro el único que le temblaban los pies era a mi ya que ella simplemente mantenía la vista sobre mí. Sentía nervios y por desgracia mis sentidos se habían potenciado bastante ya que podía sentir el tacto de su piel suave y los latidos de su corazón los cuales estaban descontrolados como los míos, su dulce aroma como el de una flor y su respiración suave que tocaba mi cuello. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

-Si te soy sincera, jamás pensé volver a verte en este tipo de situación….a lo mejor te resulte incomodo pero….-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡El que debería de estar disculpándose soy yo!- Escuche sus pequeñas risillas ante mi evidente nerviosismo. Me tenía como dije alguna vez en el bar….en la palma de sus manos….

-¿Te parece si te invito a comer en agradecimiento? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi "héroe"- Ella hacia énfasis en especial en la última palabra, al parecer eso era para ella. Solamente podía suspirar derrotado. Yo solamente quería un día de descanso conmigo mismo….aunque tampoco me quejaba por la bella compañía que ella me brindaría.

Luego de un par de sonrojos y de revisar que los matones no nos siguieran, volvimos a la calidez del sol de Kalos. Hoy aprendí algo de esta joven, ella era bastante asertiva. Yo me moría de nervios en esa cercanía que tuvimos mientras ella simplemente lo disfrutaba. ¿Acaso ella? Era un tonto al pensar eso, como podría alguien como ella tener una atracción hacia mi….no es que me considere feo pero solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

Llegamos a un café (mientras ella me tomaba del brazo en todo el trayecto) y nos sentamos para pedir de comer. Como era de esperarse, ella pedía algo dulce como las miradas que ella me regalaba. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues ya no soy un chico de diez años que se pierde cualquier detalle de una dama.

-No te lo he dicho formalmente aun….pero gracias por salvarme.- Ella solto el agradecimiento y solo pude rascar mi mejilla.

-No tienes porque, en serio. ¿Pero cómo te metiste en esa situación Lillie?- Ella se sonrojo un poco y me conto lo sucedido. Al parecer ella no había sido la primera víctima ya que vio como atacaban a otra chica. Ella se interpuso y al hacerlo los rufianes llegaron a la conjetura de que ella era mejor "presa" que a la chica que acosaban. Vaya, hay más gente con síndrome de superman en el mundo que yo.

-Si te soy sincera, calcule muy mal las consecuencias….No pensé que me atacarían a mi….-

-Bueno, al menos esa chica debe de estar sumamente agradecida contigo. Así que no te preocupes, al final todo salió bien.- Ella me respondía mi sonrisa con una sonrisa. Era extraño en esos momentos para mi, mi mente me estaba haciendo una broma mental y comparaba a ambas chicas con las que me encontré aquí en Kalos y me hacia debatir entre ellas. Como me sentía con cada una y también como la pasaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? En el caso de Serena ella seria inalcanzable por su posición en la farándula y apuesto que en la sociedad. En cambio si lo pienso bien, Lillie seria la joven más accesible. El hecho de que trabajara en una fundación a su edad era admirable más a su edad.

-¿Ash? ¿Sucede algo?- ¡Rayos! ¡Quede embelesado viéndola que no note como ella se avergonzaba ante eso!-

-¡No! ¡No es nada!- Era la primera vez que algo si me sucedía con una joven, ponerme muy nervioso. Hay algo en ella que me gusta, no sé que será pero siento que cada minuto que paso junto a esta rubia intelectual me hace sentir pleno y feliz al mismo tiempo. No podía ni terminar de hacer mis monólogos ya que ella volvía al ataque.

-¿Acaso yo te hago sentir nervioso?- ¡Gulp! ¿Es que acaso no me iba a dejar esta mañana?

-¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? ¡Ni te lo creas!- Torpemente rasque mi cabeza mientras le veía a sus bellos ojos esmeralda. Fracasaba en ocultar mi sentir. Su risita coqueta era la clara señal de que no me creía.

-Ya veo, ya veo Ash. Para serte sincera, cada vez que te veo me siento muy feliz. Creo que hoy hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara al ver lo valiente que eres.- Ash Ketchum, es la primera vez que coquetean tan abiertamente contigo. Nunca pensé que este fenómeno me iba a pasar a mí, sobre todo acá en Kalos donde no tengo a nada y a nadie.

-No fue nada…-

-Y muy humilde…eso me gusta.- ¡Alarma! ¡Me tomo la mano! Si existiesen un montón de mini Ash dentro de mi cabeza estarían corriendo en pánico debido a todo lo que se suscitaba. No tenia manera de actuar y los colores se me subieron al rostro.

Luego de eso ella empezó a reír amenamente, podía leer en su rostro que había cumplido su cometido. Sin percatarme, ambos empezamos a platicar de todo un poco. Increíblemente esta chica compaginaba conmigo hasta en los gustos más mundanos. Su forma de expresarse y sus gestos me tenían atraído tal vez no desde esta mañana sino mas bien desde que la conocí en el bar….que va….tal vez desde aquella vez bajo la lluvia.

Conocí muchos detalles sobre ella, como su familia la cual consistía en su hermano y su madre. Al parecer su padre había muerto en uno de estos viajes. Hasta en eso nos parecíamos, podía comprender lo que era la perdida de tu progenitor y como un hermano mayor te podía guiar. El nombre de la fundación de la cual ella era investigadora era justamente de su familia y es ahí donde me di cuenta que la joven tenía solvencia económica. No era de extrañarse, su elegancia era símbolo de ello. Creo que poco a poco me metía a terreno peligroso pero no podía evitarlo debido a la dulzura que ella emanaba.

Luego de nuestro desayuno, le acompañe al museo de la ciudad que es donde originalmente ella planeaba ir antes del ataque de cabeza de sombrilla y sus secuaces. Ella quería visitar a un famoso investigador local el cual como era ya una costumbre según sus palabras siempre se encontraba ausente. Lastimosamente debido a la interrupción hecha por esos tipos perdió su cita. A pesar de ello, logro encontrar lo que buscaba para que continuara su investigación. Intente preguntar sobre su trabajo, pero ella siempre evadía el tema. La curiosidad me carcomía pero tampoco podía ser tan imprudente.

Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo paso de golpe y de manera veloz. Irónicamente el tiempo junto a ella se hacía corto y eso era un claro indicador de que me encantaba su presencia. Al final si tuve un día de descanso ameno…uno con una invitada inesperada la cual caminaba junto a mí en las calles de Kalos. El atardecer le brindaba a la salida un toque de romanticismo el cual a lo mejor solamente ocurría en mi cabeza. Vi de repente como la chica se adelantaba unos pasos solo para voltearse y sonreírme.

-¡No esperaba tener un domingo tan divertido! ¡Gracias Ash!- Robaste la frase de mis pensamientos, realmente lo había pasado fenomenal.

-No es nada, de hecho también te lo agradezco a ti.-

-Quisiera que lo repitiéramos. ¿No sé si te parece este fin de semana que viene?- Mi corazón dio un latido fuerte ante la petición de la joven. ¿Acaso ella deseaba volver a salir conmigo? Lo escuchaba pero no lo procesaba.

-Claro…siempre que tu lo desees…- Su sonrisa volvía a adornar si tierna mirada hacia mí y velozmente se dirigió hacia a mí con su teléfono en mano. Se sorprendió cuando le mencione que no tenía un aparato. Claro que tenia uno, pero uno de esos idiota lo debe de estar utilizando. Sin embargo ella saco un pedazo de papel de una de las libretas que ella cargaba y me regalo su número telefónico.

-¡Comunícate conmigo entre semana para que acordemos donde vernos! ¿Espero no sea una molestia para ti?- De hecho yo me preguntaba si la estaba molestando.

-¡Para nada! ¡Estaré encantado Lillie!-

-¡Es una cita entonces Ash!- Quede inmovilizado debido a la procedente acción, sus labios sobre mi mejilla derecha marcaban mi piel con su calor. Sentí como el tiempo se detenía y solo podía sentir en cámara lenta la sensación del tacto de su boca. Cuando se separo de mí, me regalo esa expresión de alegría tan genuina que no pude evitar caer en ese encanto de la pequeña hechicera de ternura que tenia frente a mí.

Fue así como ella tomo un taxi y se dirigió a lo que pensé era a su casa. Quede ahí embobado y al mismo tiempo con una sensación de estupefacción y confusión. Frotaba mi mejilla derecha con mis dedos donde ella había depositado su sello del compromiso que formamos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo pude sentir también como mi mejilla izquierda también ardía con nostalgia y el rostro de Serena venia a mi memoria. Si Gary me estuviese viendo en estos momentos, estaría de seguro llamándome Don Juan y tratándome de sonsacar como hacía que dos chicas sumamente hermosas se fijaran en mí. Lo estoy escuchando claramente…así de confundido estoy.

-Ash….pudiste haber ido a Hoenn o a Sinnoh….pero tenias que escoger Teselia…. ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

**"****Un joven con un dilema sentimental bajo la luz naranja del atardecer en el horizonte. Esa era la situación que Ash Ketchum sufría. Sin embargo, este era apenas el principio de sus desventuras. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas del fic de bizarras aventuras. Me tarde un buen, pero bueno ya lo he explicado que mi tiempo de escritura ha sufrido. Este capitulo me salio mas tranquilo que ya lo visto, pero bueno...se viene lo chido ya. Comenzamos ya con las arcas de esta historia. Espero me disculpen la tardanza pero intentaremos siempre ser lo mas rapido posible con las actualizaciones. Espero les guste! Ahora por los reviews!**

**Carlos29: Me puse a pensar mucho como hacer la primera confrontacion jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**Alpha-B312: Sobre tu pregunta, eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto el fic esta fresco jajaja. De hecho no pienso hacer tan larga esta historia, quiero que dure tal vez un poco mas que Deseos. Y eso que no has visto como pedira la renuncia XD! De hecho pense mucho como hacer esa confrontacion y al parecer te gusto y me alegro mucho. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Guest: En efecto XD! Pero bueno, parte de las desventuras del prota XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Sora: Kore da...Requiem...Da...XD! Creeme que cuando escribi el capitulo la tonada del piano de Giorno me acompañaba XD! Hoy hice un capitulo menos bizarro pero ya entramos a lo bueno XD! **

**Bueno, la intencion de que estos Ash que escribo sean OOC es natural, digamos que son mis perspectiva de como creceria el chico en diversos ambientes. Siempre hay muchas diferencias cuando creces y te comparas al tu de niño, pero lo importante es mantener la esencia.**

**De hecho es pre hair cut, esta Serena tambien tendra un desarrollo en la historia, claro que sera mas corto que el del fic de nombre largo pero ya tengo todo planeado. Soy culpable de tomar un cliche XD! Pero de hecho si, quiero desarrollarlo a mi estilo y como ya sabras de antemano, no todas las cosas son lo que parecen ser conmigo jajajaja.**

**De hecho a la cita no le preste mucha atencion jajajaja. La use como argumento para llegar al punto que queria. Yup, tiendo a desviarme mucho de lo esperado y a veces lo giro a mi manera jajajaja, te iras acostumbrando de nuevo XD. Si te soy sincero, estuve viendo un video de un youtuber que sigo (recomendado SuperEyePatchWolf) y justamente estaba viendo sobre historias de batalla que no son de batalla. Esa escena me salio de ese paradigma que deseo implementar varias veces en el futuro. Como sera la relacion entra la jefa y el secretario? Ya lo veras XD!**

**Prepare for trouble, and make it double...XD! Queria experimentar a dos antagonistas como dos interesadas, le salio por partida doble al pobre Ash XD.**

**Oh...veo que eres un hombre de cultura tambien, el ship de Tanjiro y Kanao eh? Excelente XD! Gracias siempre por tu apoyo y lamento la demora, espero estes bien y luego ahi te escribo ya que tengo algoque discutir contigo jajajaja! Gracias!**

**anonimus2001: Me alegro que te haya gustado XD! Una escena que al parecer les gusto mucho a todos! Espero el capitulo te guste y lamento la tardanza! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Mauricio239: Muchas gracias por el apoyo en tus palabras! Bueno, hay varias posibilidades de que no solo Serena vuelva sino los otros tambien. Trato de hacer siempre lo mejor con las historias, que no sean solamente una simple fanaticada sino que tambien tengan eso que enganche y entretenga a la gente. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y espero te guste el capitulo!**

**fabypatriots: De hecho ya tengo otras dos historias donde incluyo pokemon, por eso hago esta tercera en ejecucion sin ellos ya que siempre deseo hacer algo diferente para que las ideas fluyan como se debe. No soy mucho para escribir princesos por eso despreocupate XD! Creo que con tantos maltratos que le he hecho en todos mis fics ya se hubiese vuelto edgelord XD! No garantizo liberarlo de maltratos XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bueno gente, espero les guste y los veo en el siguiente capitulo! Nos vemos!**


	9. IX

**Capitulo IX: Sobre las sombras de tu esfuerzo / Bajo el reflector de las criticas**

Lunes….un día el cual muchos detestan….No saben cuánto los comprendo. Escuchar la tortura de la alarma perforar mis oídos era un sufrimiento infernal. Solo pude abrir los ojos para revisar que hora era y en efecto era ya seis de la mañana. Luego de recuperar mi sentido del tiempo recordé que este no sería un inicio de semana convencional….si es que tengo el derecho de decir que he tenido convencionalismos al llegar a Kalos. Era hora de enfrentar al embrollo en el cual me metí, mi nuevo trabajo como asistente personal de Serena. Si era sincero, aun no tenía la certeza de que iba a pasar, aunque me podía imaginar un poco lo general de este trabajo. Si pude tolerar a la reina de la frialdad en Kanto estoy seguro que puedo con la chica tímida que tengo como amiga.

¿Tímida eh? Sin querer ya me había formado un concepto de Serena. ¿Pero quién me culparía? La mayoría de las experiencias que he vivido junto a ella han sido en los puntos más bajos de su vida o al menos eso es lo que ella misma me ha confesado en nuestros fortuitos encuentros. Aun tengo mis dudas de hecho que la joven de cabellos de miel sea una actriz debido a su personalidad muy poco decidida. Es decir, creo que la he visto llorar más que sonreír…aunque bueno…también he sentido su melosidad sobre mí. Me he planteado esa posibilidad pero cada vez que revisito mis pensamientos simplemente me niego a creer que la actriz mejor pagada del mundo tenga un gusto sobre mí. Es decir, solo soy alguien común… con mucha mala suerte he de agregar. No tenía tiempo para pensar, solamente debía de alistarme ya que el viaje sería algo largo en transporte público. ¿A quién se le ocurre filmar al sur de Ciudad Lumiose? Tome mi ducha, hice mi desayuno y me puse lo más cómodo en mi limitado repertorio de vestuario. Un par de jeans y una camiseta negra eran suficientes para lo que haría. Tampoco es que sea un mayordomo….aunque me hayan en el pasado a ser uno por un limitado tiempo.

Al bajar, note que nuevamente Grant no se encontraba en la recepción. Eso es extraño, ya son varios días sin verlo en la recepción si lo comparo con las primeras semanas. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, tendré que hablar con él pronto. Con esa anotación en mi mente, me dirigí hacia mi destino.

==== _Al mismo tiempo….en una de las oficinas de Ciudad Lumiose _====

La soleada mañana de un lunes era también el inicio de miles de compañías alrededor del mundo para seguir con su desarrollo y crecimiento. Algunas aprovechando su amado recurso humano mientras otras simplemente devorando a todo lo que estuviese frente suyo. Diferentes pensamientos y filosofías colisionaban entre sí cada semana buscando prevalecer frente a cualquiera en su camino. Para una persona en específica nativa de la región Kalos, una irregularidad salto a sus ojos hace unas semanas. A penas había logrado regresar el caudal de clientela de su cliente mas sin embargo no logro su cometido de devorar a esa pequeña empresa. Es cierto que su negocio tenía más flujo de clientela pero debido al no haber devorado a esa pocilga le hacía desangrar dinero a su cliente. El hecho de que ese tipo siguiese abriendo a diario ese lugar era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

De hecho, otro fenómeno surgió con otro de sus clientes. Una firma internacional buscaba expandir sus proyectos a Kalos y era su deber de devorar a otro de esos pequeños negocios que eran simplemente historia en los anales de la ciudad. Inicio sus planes como siempre lo ha hecho en sus años de experiencia y sin embargo estos fracasaron miserablemente. ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca había dejado de ingerir los años de esfuerzos de las pusilánime sociedad baja para la nutrición de sus arcas de dinero. Aun no entendía nada y eso le enfurecía. ¿Qué era eso que afectaba sus planes?

-_Señor….Tiene otra llamada…-_

_-La atenderé enseguida…-_

No pudo seguir pensando en más debido a esa interrupción que era nada más que otro negocio el cual comenzaría dentro de poco. Sin embargo, este le había costado mucho en conseguir ya que era un consorcio hotelero el cual era muy quisquilloso en hace tratos con gente extranjera. De hecho, un nuevo nombre en el mundo de los negocios a nivel global. No iba a permitir que esta oportunidad fracasara, él mismo supervisaría todo de primera mano.

==== Sur de Kalos ====

Al fin llegue, luego de tanto pude llegar aquí. Rayos….nunca pensé que los tráficos del transporte público de Kalos fueran tan horribles. Ya con solo vivir eso me ha cansado…y apenas son las ocho de la mañana. Bueno, tú te metiste solo en esto sin que nadie de lo pidiese excepto los ojos azules de la bella señorita de la cual te dejaste embobar. Bueno, soy débil ante los colores exóticos por lo tanto no tengo derecho de renegar ni reclamarle a ninguna deidad.

Pude ver la entrada de los estudios, al parecer comenzaríamos acá mucho de la filmación. Bueno, no es que me entusiasme mucho, aunque sea mucho más grande que los estudios de Ciudad Azafrán. Si soy sincero, quería ir a Tesselia para visitar los estudios más grandes de este planeta pero creo que me tendré que conformar con esto. Como era de esperarse, mi primer obstáculo salto a la vista cuando el guardia de la entrada no me dejaba ni entrar tildándome de un mentiroso incluso llegando al nivel de ser llamado fanático obsesivo. ¿En serio se me miraba lo pervertido en mi rostro? Es decir, tampoco soy un santo o un denso sin esperanzas…..pero esto era demasiado.

-¡Por eso tienes que irte de aquí!-

-Le repetiré una vez más, yo vengo a trabajar aquí como asistente personal de Serena.-

-Claro, y yo soy su coprotagonista para esta película. ¡Largo chico!- Ya empezaba a rechinar los dientes, pero debía de ser paciente por mi bien. Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que hay dos tipos de personas con los cuales jamás debes de discutir. Con los policías o los guardias de seguridad, sus egos por creerse estar encima de la justicia misma me enfermaban muchas veces. Pero insisto, no le culpo de creer en algo que el sentido común le brindaría como conclusión.

-¿Podría al menos llamarla?-

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ella está ocupada adentro.- Duro como el concreto, típico. Al parecer mis opciones eran ya muy pocas para avanzar. Las desventajas de no tener un celular a mano por los primeros maleantes que te ven la cara de tonto te lo roban en tus narices.

Sin embargo mi mala suerte no era absoluta, al menos eso observe cuando una limusina de color blanco llegaba. La ventana de pronto se abrió y he ahí mi jefa hacia su primera aparición matutina. Al cruzar nuestras miradas, ella simplemente me regalo una radiante sonrisa, de esas que aturdirían a cualquiera incluso al guardia tras de mí que se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-¡Ash! ¡Si viniste!-

-Me ofendes con el hecho de que dudaste de mi…- Le lance el reclamo a lo cual ella empezó a reír.

-Siempre confié en ti, solamente que pensaba que podría haber sido un sueño todo lo que viví.- Quien diría que Serena podía soltar ese tipo de frases, creo que si a mi amigo el guardia le hubiese soltado esa oración se hubiese desplomado de la impresión…una muy similar a la que tiene ahora de estupefacción. Bueno, por suerte era de temple fuerte para las palabras.

-Bueno, si te soy honesto me encantaría empezar a trabajar pero aquí el amigo uniformado no me deja entrar.- En ese momento, a la peli miel se le pinto una expresión de olvido.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Olvidamos brindarte tu gafete de acceso! ¡Lo lamento Ash! Entra al auto y dentro vemos que hacemos. ¿De acuerdo?- Una disculpa y un sonrojo con esa curva peligrosa, lo único que ella necesita para que le perdone incluso el Armagedón. Si alguien me conociese sabría que utilizaría esta oportunidad para desquitarme verbalmente por el dolor de cabeza que acabo de vivir, sin embargo lo omití esta vez por dos razones. Numero uno, esto pasa muchas veces en cualquier trabajo y números dos, hacerle un rostro de lo más descarado al guardia mostrando el triunfo de mi argumento. El pobre no podía más que abrir los portones del estudio mientras yo le veía ahora desde dentro del auto de lujo. ¿Con que muy ocupada dentro eh?

-¿Por qué sonríes Ash?-

-Estoy gozando de una victoria…- La mirada confusa de Serena era evidente, tampoco le explicaría todo a detalle. En ese momento ella me observo nuevamente y pude notar como ella tenía algo entre sus manos. ¿Una bolsa? Pude notar nuevamente esa timidez la cual debatía más temprano, al parecer quería decirme algo y sus esfuerzos no le estaban brindando el resultado que ella deseaba.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-¡Eh! ¡No…nada, nada!- Arquee mi ceja y la quede viendo ahora más de cerca. Ahora que me fijaba bien, era la primera vez que le observaba maquillada y eso era extraño según mi instinto. Incluso en esa reunión que ella sostuvo con aquellos tipos, Serena fue al natural. Claro, verla así era algo que te dejaba atónito ahora que me encontraba mucho más cerca, sin embargo algo no me cuadraba en ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Segura?- Vi como encogió un poco sus hombros y oculto su rostro. Luego en un súbito arrebato estiro sus brazos y me entrego esa bolsa.

-De hecho…hay algo que...….. ¡Solo ten!- Arquee esta vez mi otra ceja al tener la bolsa. Cuando la abrí mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Esto es?-

-Es un celular Ash…- No es que fuese un idiota para no saberlo, es que no era cualquier celular. Era uno de los más caros del mercado con un millón de artilugios que tal vez jamás usaría en mi vida.

-Serena…yo no puedo….- Antes que dijera lo que era obvio, ella me interrumpió sacando su propio celular…él mismo que use para derrotar a la mujer amargada.

-Yo lo sé, es muy caro. ¡Pero es el que me trajeron cuando lo pedí! Esto es para que tu trabajo sea mucho más sencillo y no existan problemas como el de hace unos momentos. Además…guarde ya mi contacto en el…- Solamente pude suspirar, al parecer ella estaba muy entusiasmada por compartir contacto conmigo que ni siquiera espero a que yo lo hiciera. No podía despreciar lo atenta que era conmigo por lo tanto solo solté un suspiro.

-Gracias por el regalo jefa, lo cuidare bien…- Con esa pequeña expresión, fui capaz de dibujar otra sonrisa en su vida, al menos es lo que ella me daba a entender con el hermoso gesto que me regalaba. ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que fijar en ella? Varias por lo que deduzco será este trabajo.

Llegamos al estudio principal donde varias personas trabajaban en la escenografía, otros en el vestuario necesario para la filmación entre varios quehaceres que había en el lugar. He de admitir que era un lugar bastante ocupado. Lo primero que hicimos fue recoger un gafete el cual tenía mi nombre y mi código de empleado. Bueno al menos ya no era un extraño por acá….

Me puse de nuevo a ver todo el lugar y note un par de cosas. La que más me llamo la atención fue que este lugar parecía tener mucho tiempo, al ver las vigas de metal de arriba algo oxidado me hizo tener esa idea. De repente sentí la mirada de Serena sobre mi algo expectante…. ¿Tal vez por mi reacción?

-¿No pareces sorprendido Ash?- Una pregunta salvaje de la peli miel aparecía frente a mí. Al parecer ella esperaba mi reacción con respecto al ambiente.

-¿Debería de estarlo?- Ante me respuesta tan seca como uno de los desiertos de Teselia, ella no pudo evitar hacer un puchero e inflar sus mejillas de la manera más tierna que había presenciado en mi corta vida.

-No es justo, quería que te impresionaras….-

-¿Tal como tú lo estuviste en tu primer día?- Ante mi segunda respuesta inesperada del día, ella se sorprendía llevándose incluso su mano cerca de su boca para solo verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Bueno Wulfric me lo dijo el otro día, soy bueno observando a las personas.

-Digamos que lo adivine, eres fácil de leer…- Ella se avergonzaba un poco ante mi comentario. De hecho, esa es la primera impresión que se tiene de un estudio de grabación. Al menos no tuve esa expresión frente a ella. Luego de esa pequeña charla, nos dirigíamos hacia su camerino hasta que de repente alguien una voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Serena! ¡Querida! ¡Por fin llegaste!- Pude notar como un hombre delgado de ropas finas se acercaba. A simple vista, se podía notar que era alguien que se obsesionaba con el verse bien. Al llegar hacia Serena, inmediatamente tomo sus manos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la recibía.

-Hola señor director….- Vi como la peli miel se encontraba algo abrumada por el tipo que básicamente le abrazaba bruscamente. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, eso es lo que podía notar cuando el varón le observaba con una expresión de felicidad.

-¡Estas divina el día hoy muñeca! ¿¡Como haces para brillar así todos los días!? Tienes que compartir tu secreto conmigo….Di que si…- Al principio pensé que podría ser una persona intrusiva pero al notar sus manierismos pude notar….que pues….

-¿Y este chico guapo que te acompaña quién es?- Creo que con la frase que me acaba de lanzar confirmo lo que sospechaba al verlo. Tener su mirada intensa sobre mí me daba escalofríos y peor que me quedase viendo de pies a cabeza….mi espacio personal era irrespetado. Serena solo me sonreía nerviosa y procedió a presentarnos.

-Este es Ash Ketchum, será mi nuevo asistente en la grabación de esta producción. Ash, este señor aquí es el director de la película, su nombre es Jean Renoir. Hemos trabajado ya en el pasado en otras producciones.- Un nombre kalosiano al más puro origen del lenguaje. ¿Así que este era el director?

-¿En serio es tu asistente? Que desperdicio, el hecho de tener ese encanto exótico lo haría perfecto para una de mis producciones…- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me interesa ninguna producción! Observaba a Serena con ojos que le gritaban ¡Auxilio! Ella simplemente sonreía nerviosa y se acercaba a mí para calmarme.

-No solo es mi asistente, también es un amigo cercano…- Cuando ella dijo eso, note como la mirada inquisitiva del director se cernía sobre nosotros dos. No sé que estará pensando sobre nosotros dos y esperaba que no fuese lo que creía. Lo menos que quería es que se armara un rumor o peor aun…un escándalo.

-Ya veo… Pues señorita Serena….he de admitir que tiene buen ojo para encontrar personas de confianza…- Guiño su ojo y a mí se me congelo el alma. Al parecer tendría días pesados. Serena al parecer disfrutaba de mis reacciones y se sonrojaba con lo que nuestro director "especial" insinuaba. No era tan denso como para dejar de notarlo.

Luego de presentarnos, le comunico a mi jefa que empezarían primero con los primeros rodajes en una hora y que debía de prepararse en el camerino para las primeras escenas. Note algo extraño en Serena, algo que no había visto en lo poco que tengo de conocerla….una mirada determinada y una confianza que no veía comúnmente en ella. Sin querer, me quede ido admirando su mirada de emoción mientras compartían con su director, una vibra positiva que no vi hasta hoy desde el primer día que nos encontramos bajo la lluvia intensa. Ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano para guiarme al camerino ante mi perplejidad. Era la primera vez que caía ante su encanto, ese por el cual era una estrella famosa y por lo cual toda la gente hablaba de ella no solamente a nivel local sino alrededor del globo terráqueo. Un carisma que ha sido amedrentado por aquellos recuerdos vividos del cual al parecer he sido el único testigo últimamente. No ha pasado ni una hora desde que comencé con el trabajo y ya estoy filosofando fuerte….esa es mala señal.

Al llegar al camerino, note como era un lugar sencillo...claro… Tan sencillo que triplicaba el tamaño de mi humilde pocilga. ¿Para que necesitaba tanto espacio? En fin…. Note como no estábamos solos ya que al parecer un grupo de maquilladoras se encontraban listas para atenderla. ¿Cuántas tenia esta chica? Lo peor….todas me lanzaban miradas que se traducían en "¿Quién es este sujeto y porque esta con Serena?" Al parecer me enfrentaría a este tipo de ambiente muy a menudo, bueno… era algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando siendo honesto.

-¡Señorita Serena! ¡Llega a tiempo! ¡El director nos pidió que la tuviéramos lista para la primera escena!- Rápidamente la arrebataron de mi lado y la cubrieron como su ella fuera la jefa de su manada. Creo que sería un excelente comentarista de National Geographic en esta jungla llamada farándula, claro que Serena noto que es lo que mi pensamiento quería decir con mi gesto y mi risa.

"_Muy gracioso Ash…."_

Eso es lo que pude leer con su mirada antes de que se la llevaran al cuarto de maquillaje del camerino, me limite a reírme ya que tenía algo de trabajo para comenzar mi día. Tuve una conversación interesante por decir lo menos con la vieja harpi….es decir…con la señora Palermo la cual me indico que uno de mis quehaceres era organizar a diario la agenda de mi querida jefa. Al parecer, ella tenía muchos eventos durante la semana y mi deber era apoyarla en la organización de dichos eventos. Ahora entendía el porqué del teléfono nuevo, debía de hacer varias llamadas. Bueno, manos a la obra….

==== Minutos Después ====

¿Con cuánta gente se tiene que conversar en menos de una hora? ¡Ni que esto fuese servicio al cliente! ¿Cuánto idiota hay en la farándula kalosiana? Al juzgar por mi experiencia, bastante gente de ese tipo. Me habían colgado, insultado, burlado y hasta amenazado con llamar a la policía, todo esto ante las burlas de las maquillistas que me miraban con lastima falsa. Se podía observar como nubes negras sobrevolaban mi cabeza, voltee a ver el reloj y vi que solo habían pasado 30 minutos. Y esto apenas comenzaba… Yo aquí mordiendo mis labios de cólera y ella lo más seguro atrapada en una mascarilla y pepinos en sus ojos.

-Oye tu…- Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de una de las maquillistas la cual me observaba como si fuese una piedra en el camino. Una chica de tez morena que parecía malhumorada por algo….o según mi instinto conmigo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Eres el asistente de la señorita Serena no?- Creo que era obvio a estas alturas del juego pero al juzgar por su tono de voz esto traía otras intenciones.

-No, soy un secuestrador que planea hacer su jugada el día de hoy.- Soy de las personas que devuelven amabilidad con amabilidad y descortesía con sarcasmo, por lo tanto la maquilladora no se salvaba.

-Muy gracioso… Tienes un trabajo y debes de traerle un café a la señorita Serena.-

-¿Eh?- Lo que faltaba…..

-Ya escuchaste, esa es una de tus labores….graciosito… Y que sea un Cappuccino estilo galariano. - La mirada que esa chica me brindaba era más helada que Ciudad Snowpoint. Ahora tengo que ir por el capricho de mi querida jefa…recuerda Ash que tú te metiste en esto solito.

Corrí deprisa a buscar el bendito cappuccino ya que aun tenía bastantes citas que arreglar. Sin embargo, antes de salir del estudio, vi como el director conversaba con otra persona. Era una chica bastante atractiva, cabellera azul y ojos rojizos…una combinación rara por lo que pude percibir. Ella simplemente se despidió educadamente del…ejem…director con una sonrisa bastante fingida, sin embargo aun tenía que hacer mi mandado y no podía distraerme. Al parecer a Serena le gustaba que la consintieran. Eso pude percibir desde que me entrego este ostentoso obsequio. ¿Acaso mi jefa tenía más caras que no conocía? Sé que lo averiguare en este lapso de tiempo.

==== Camerino ====

_Al parecer Ash se encuentra ocupado, sabía que la señora Palermo le llenaría de trabajo. Bueno, al menos esta a mi lado y eso me llena de felicidad._

-¿Lista para el tratamiento?- _Las chicas al parecer no habían visto con malos ojos a Ash. Ellas son muy sobre protectoras conmigo. Desde la primera vez que trabajamos juntas hemos estado unidas._

-¡Claro que si Shauna! Aunque tardaste un poco más de lo usual para conseguir el tratamiento para el cabello…-

-Tuve unos pequeños problemas en encontrarlo, pero digamos que resolví eso y algo mas….- _Note como ella volteaba a ver hacia afuera donde se encontraba Ash. Espero no esté teniendo problemas…_

==== Cercanías del Estudio ====

¡¿A dónde rayos puedo conseguir un cappuccino estilo galariano!? Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras buscaba entre tienda y tienda y al parecer no había ni una sola tienda de café cerca. Ya había recorrido la zona varias veces y esto me estaba tomando demasiado. Me encontraba ya molesto y con la cabeza que explotaba ya que el sol de la mañana estaba disparándome rayos de calor para derretirme.

Pero con la misma luz que parecía querer matarme de calor, note como había un café frente a mí. ¡Por fin! ¡Lo encontré! Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegue al mostrador. La chica que atendía al parecer se vio algo abrumada con mi llegada desesperada.

-Buenos días….-

-¡Buenos días! ¡Un cappuccino estilo galariano por favor!- Cuando dije eso, la chica rubia me quedo viendo de manera extraña, casi confundida.

-¿Galariano?- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso era extraña la orden?-

-Si…eso dije…- De repente, la chica empezó a reír mucho tratando de contenerse mientras mis mejillas se pintaban de rojo debido a lo que parecía ser mi mayor idiotez de la semana…..y apenas era lunes.

-Lo lamento, es que es la primera vez que escucho un pedido de ese estilo. No hay tal cosa como un cappuccino con estilo Galar o algo así…- Ella seguía riéndose de mí como el bobo que soy. ¡Al parecer esa morena maquillista se burlo de mí!

-Al parecer fuiste engañado. ¡Me recuerdas bastante a alguien!- Ya mis palabras se habían quedado secas debido a la vergüenza que me habían hecho pasar….

-¿Te parece si te recomiendo algo?- Con mi cara con un tono de carmesí asentía.

-¿Imagino también que no es para ti?- Y ahora con nubes negras sobre mi cabeza negaba.

-¿Bueno, al menos podrías decirme para quién es?- Sin querer, comencé a contarle mis peripecias matutinas mientras ella aun se reía de mi. Al final ella me recomendó un Frappuccino de caramelo que iría de seguro con el paladar dulce de mi jefa.

-Me salvaste la vida…..-

-¡De nada! ¡Siempre recuerda que eres bienvenido aquí a la tienda! Somos nuevos por aquí por lo tanto nos serviría que nos hicieras publicidad. Esto es cortesía de la casa.- Y así sin más, ella me brindo un clásico café expreso.

-Lo hare, gracias….eh….-

-Viola, ese es mi nombre. De hecho eres de mis primeros clientes Ash….- ¿Cómo? Luego me di una palmada a mi rostro y le sonreí a la chica. Mi gafete me delato.

-¡De seguro volveré!- Y con eso salí y me dirigí a toda prisa al estudio. He perdido ya bastante tiempo.

Luego de entrar y burlarme del guardia por tercera vez en el día, observe como ya estaban filmando una de las escenas. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a la chica de cabello azul actuando junto a Serena. Sin querer, me distraje y me quede viendo la escena la cual parecía ser bastante intensa. ¿O era una escena?

-¿¡Eres una novata o que!? ¿Cómo es posible que arruinaras esta escena tan fácilmente?- Vi como la chica chocaba de frente con mi jefa.

-Miette, yo no arruine la escena. Tú improvisaste de más….- Al parecer se conocían, eso es lo que pude notar por el tono que usaban entre ambas.

-¡No me vengas con esas cosas! ¡Yo tengo mucho más tiempo en este negocio que tú! ¡Nuestros papeles debería de ser invertidos ya que gracias a tu ineptitud estamos estancándonos en esta escena. ¡Siempre supe que no tenias nada de talento para este papel principal! ¡Solo eres una cara bonita con un excelente patrocinador!- Al escuchar eso, note rápidamente que se encontraban apenas en la tercera toma de la escena. ¿Acaso no estaba exagerando?

-¡No es así! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas sobre mí!- Al parecer eso afecto a Serena de sobremanera, note mucho lo que cambio su expresión cuando escucho eso. Voltee a ver hacia la silla del director el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no le importase nada de lo que ocurría frente a él….o ella…. ¡O lo que sea!

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Qué les parece si tomamos un descanso! ¡Las cosas están demasiado picantes para ser tan temprano.- Al parecer me preocupe por nada, rápidamente las dos chicas cedieron. ¿Acaso Serena arruino todo? Sabrina una vez me comento lo duro que era tratar con actores y actrices artificiales (así los denominaba ella). Claro, me lleve el susto del alma cuando ella fue la que comenzó una conversación conmigo así de repente. ¿Acaso Serena era una de esas? Bueno, ese era su problema por los momentos….Yo debía de dejar su café en su camerino…..aunque si era sincero….me quería encontrar con cierta morena para darle su merecido. Al llegar y para suerte de esa maquillista de pacotilla, no había nadie dentro.

-Tch…Suertuda…- Oculte un poco mi amargura y era momento de seguir con las llamadas. Ya era demasiado tarde y quería terminar aunque sea la tanda del día. Mi día no podía empeorar y choque contra una pequeña mesa de vidrio la cual se rompió.

-¡Rayos!- Maldecía en voz alta, la mañana más atroz que he vivido. A pesar de que limpiaba los vidrios, note como un libreto había caído de la mesa también.

-Al parecer si eres una estrella artificial….- Era increíble como una actriz profesional podía olvidar su más importante arma para trabajar. Ahora si podía creer que ella arruinó esa escena. Tuve algo de curiosidad en leer de que se trataba esa escena por lo tanto al terminar de arreglar mi desastre me senté en uno de los sillones y comencé a hojear el libreto.

En ese preciso instante, me regañe a mi mismo de la manera más severa que pude. Lleve mi mano a la sien de mi frente y empecé a reír de manera irónica pensando también en lo mucho que la chica debe de haber cargado para sí misma en esta industria. ¿Estrella artificial? Estaba equivocado, muy equivocado. ¿He subestimado a esta chica acaso? Al parecer sí, me sentía culpable de ello. El ver como este libreto estaba lleno de apuntes, tinta fluorescente y hasta incluso pequeños dobleces debido al uso me indicaba que ella se esforzaba en serio. ¿Cómo se esto? Digamos que en esa primera conversación incomoda con dicha actriz escalofriante pude ver algo similar en sus manos. El rompecabezas ahora cobraba sentido y ese maquillaje que ella usaba no era para verse nada más bonita.

-¿Ash?- La voz de esa misma chica me sacaba de mi trance. Al voltear a verla, note como se encontraba cabizbaja y hasta al punto que contenía sus lágrimas. Creo que se ha hecho una costumbre verla así de pronto. Suspire para mí mismo, creo que también esto era parte de mi contrato al ser su asistente.

-¿Te parece bien tomar un Frappuccino de caramelo Serena?- Con una sonrisa y con la bebida en mano, comenzaría a ayudar a mi bella jefa a confrontar esos rumores de ser solo una cara bonita.

**"****Dulce y amargo, esa era la mañana para ambos jóvenes. Luego de presenciar los eventos y ser testigo del esfuerzo de la joven actriz, Ash se disponía nuevamente a meterse en la vida de la actriz. Esta historia continuara…"**

**/**

**Buenas Buenas gente! Aqui Taikobou Zombie reportandose XD! Eso es por si alguno creia que estaba muerto. Si soy sincero, me tome una larga vacacion de muchas cosas. 2019 fue un año bastante exhaustivo para mi en varias facetas, ademas la inspiracion se encontraba baja, de hecho me tomo 3 semanas escribir este episodio. Bueno, ya me siento con mas animos y con deseos de seguir las historias por lo tanto aqui vamos, aunque siento que esta un poco lento en este capitulo, podriamos decir que las cosas se iran desarrollando en esta mini arca del asistente de Serena. Gracias por seguir apoyandome, y feliz 2020 atrasadisimo jajajaja! Ahora a contestar reviews OwO!**

**maclowd: Por lo que veo yo si tienes razon y Lillie tiene la delantera pero Serena tiene ventaja de convivencia XD. Se que me tarde bastante pero ya volvimos mas frescos que antes! Gracias por seguir mis trabajos y vamos a darle con todo a las historias! Gracias por tus comentarios!**

**TylerBucket: Vaya, desde Deseos, ya bastante tiempo jajaja. Bueno se hace lo que se puede con la evolucion de los personajes e intento no hacerlos un calca y pega XD. Ya veras como se desarrolla en esto! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**anonimus2001: Aun falta para el enfrentamiento entre ambas feminas, pero ahi vamos con el desarrollo de ambas XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**DarkReaderSeiin: Pues quise hacer algo diferente, una competencia entre ambas partes. El aurelia no es que me desagrade, pero no es mi main si soy sincero. Aunque bueno, es parte de la razon por la cual esta historia nacio, retarme a escribir fuera de mi zona de comfort. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Alpha-B312: Entiendo lo de los accidentes, es algo pesado cuando pasa XD. Bueno, se que estuve ausente mucho pero aqui estamos renaciendo de las cenizas XD! Como dijo mi buen amigo Sora, las bizarras aventuras de Ash comienzan por estas dos. Se que soy algo especial con haciendo cosas absurdas pero ahi vamos! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Mauricio239: Nope, no lo tendra XD! Vamos con dos ofensivas totales! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Guest: Gracias por tus deseos, y he aqui tu deseo. Actualizacion! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Bueno gente, agradezco su paciencia, pero aqui estamos con este hobby mio. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, y no...no tardara otros dos meses XD! Gracias de verdad!**


	10. X

**Capitulo X: ¿Me acompañas? / ¿Me permites?**

_Ha sido un día fatal para mí. Apenas estamos empezando con la producción y ya tengo problemas con una de las co-estelares…. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Miette? No entiendo porque le dieron este papel después de lo que ocurrió…. ¡Ni quiero recordarlo! Me siento devastada con lo complicado que será toda esta producción. Aun me arrepiento de no haber rechazado la oferta aquel día en el bar…..pero no puedo aunque quiera…_

_Hablando del bar, mi asistente favorito ha estado ausente todo el día….solo lo he visto poco y eso me tiene también desanimada. Aun me siento incrédula de que se haya enfrentado a la señora Palermo y que haya decidido apoyarme. Solo de recordar lo difícil que fue brindarle su celular en la mañana me llenaba de vergüenza. Jamás le había dado un regalo a un chico….y Ash fue el primero… y lo ha sido en muchas cosas últimamente. ¿Qué tiene él que me hace sentirme nerviosa? Ni yo entiendo, según mi yo de hace años, me concentraría primero en mi carrera antes de buscar el amor. He rechazado a muchos pretendientes desde antes y después de que comencé mi carrera como actriz…. Sin embargo…. Ash sin esfuerzo me hacía dudar de mi credo con respecto a mi sueño. ¡Aunque ahora me siento molesta con él luego de desaparecer toda la mañana! Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era regresar a mi camerino y tratar de relajarme….si es que puedo…._

-¿Te parece bien tomar un Frappuccino de caramelo Serena?- _Al abrir la puerta, me lo encontré ahí…. Sentado sin preocupaciones y con una bebida. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse solo con el hecho de tenerlo frente ahí. ¡Pero no! ¡Me siento ahora enojada con él por primera vez y no iba a quedar impune por faltar a su promesa de estar conmigo! ¡Poof! ¡Tengo que detener esta vergüenza! ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo evitarlo!_

-¿Qué te habías hecho?- _Quería al menos una respuesta….mi tono de voz no fue el adecuado para lo que sentía dentro._

-Digamos que fui en una búsqueda legendaria por el santo grial. Sin embargo al no encontrarlo le traje algo similar, aquí tienes.- _Con esas bromas….no podía quedar enojada con él. Siempre tiene una jugada delante de mí. No me quedaba de otra que aceptar su ofrenda de paz y sentarme a su lado._

-Gracias….-

-De nada jefa.- _Era raro que me llamara así….es cierto que lo soy…pero lo siento distante._

-Sabes que puedes usar mi nombre…-

-Lo sé, pero no me nace usarlo en estos momentos…- _¿Eh? ¿No va a usar mi nombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?_

-Ash…deja de bromear…-

-No estoy bromeando jefa.-

-¡Ash!-

-¿Dígame jefa?- ¡_Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia! ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Primero Miette, ahora él. Es que acaso todos tienen algo en contra de mi. Iba a explotar en esos momentos…pero en un movimiento atrevido antes que abriera mi boca, puso su dedo índice en mi nariz. ¡Eso me detuvo y desvió mi explosión de ira a una explosión de vergüenza de color rojo! ¡Ahhh! ¡Porque me llevas al infierno y al cielo con un solo movimiento!_

-Antes de que explotes, me puedes explicar en qué fallaste.- _¿Eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? _

-Yo no sé de que hablas…-

-Me refiero a la última escena que hiciste antes de venir acá….- _Al parecer fue testigo del arrebato de ira de Miette. Suspire y le vi a los ojos, su mirada no era de lastima ni de consuelo, era seria en conjunto a su pregunta. Le di un sorbo a mi café y suspire…_

-Era una escena de discusión….teníamos una pelea por el amor del deuteragonista. Era la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos sobre estar enamoradas del mismo chico….y en la escena ella debía de darme una cachetada. Sin embargo, yo detuve su golpe, agarre su muñeca en el proceso. Debes de pensar que soy una cobarde la cual no puede aguantar una escena dramática.- _Eran mis sentimientos verdaderos y no culpaba a Miette de enojarse. Es decir, ese tipo de errores atrasan una producción… Voltee a ver de nuevo a la mirada del chico que me seguía viendo intensamente._

-¿Por qué crees que está mal?-

-¿No es obvio? No seguí el guion….-

-¿Y eso es malo?- ¿_Eh? ¿No es malo?-_

-Claro que es malo…-

-Te hare otra pregunta. ¿Puedes decirme de que trata la producción y su fuente?- _¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas? Me deje llevar inevitablemente por sus preguntas…._

-La película tiene su fuente de una novela ligera, se llama "Debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos…" Se trata de una chica que se crio en una zona rural en una familia disfuncional debido a la muerte de su padre a temprana edad. Viviendo al lado de su madre prostituta y sus hermanos durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, aprendió a confrontar la vida desde temprana edad. Debido a que su madre sufría de una enfermedad del corazón, ella se vio obligada a trabajar en su adolescencia. Luego de graduarse, decidió ir a la capital para estudiar y encontrar mejores oportunidades de empleo junto a su mejor amiga.-

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo es la personalidad de tu personaje?-

-Es de carácter fuerte y siempre decidida a seguir adelante, de hecho en la trama ella se enfrenta a diversos problemas que le hacen superarse. A pesar de lo mal que vayan las cosas, su lema es no rendirse hasta el final…- _Vi la expresión de Ash, tenía una mirada incomoda al punto que toco la sien con su mano. Esa reacción me dejo curiosa pero el azabache se recupero al instante de la misma._

-Ya veo…. Entonces dime algo Serena. ¿Crees que detuviste ese golpe por inercia o por miedo?-

-No lo sé…-

-Creo que tendremos que descubrirlo. Te pediré algo, cierra los ojos por favor.- _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quiere que cierre los ojos?! ¡¿Acaso va a…?! ¡Moooh! ¡Es muy pronto! Pero no es que no quiera hacerlo….así…que seguí su petición….esperando…pacientemente por lo que iba a ocurrir…_

-¡De todas las personas de las cuales te tuviste que fijar….tuviste que fijarte en él!- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué Ash me decía eso? Momento….eso acaso…. ¡La escena! ¿Quería que le siguiese la corriente?_

-El corazón no se manda solo, la razón por la que me fije en él fue probablemente la misma que tu.- _Sin querer le respondí, me había metido de nuevo al personaje de esa chica._

-¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Dices ser mi amiga y haces esto a mis espaldas!- _Era extraño escuchar esas líneas de la voz de Ash. Sin embargo, sentía emoción en esas palabras, pareciese que no fuese él…_

-Por eso mismo te estoy confrontando, porque deseo ser honesta contigo…-

-¡Eres una falsa! ¡Deja de ser la señorita perfecta!- _Por alguna razón, en ese momento la voz de Ash de sonar a mi alrededor sino mas bien la de esa chica que me reclamaba que de pronto se transformo en Miette dentro de mis pensamientos._

_-_¡No lo soy! ¡Nunca lo he sido! ¡Estoy lejos de eso!-

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Eres una mentirosa!- _En ese momento, por pura reacción levante mi mano y tome la muñeca de esa chica antes que me golpeara con una cachetada. _

_-_Puedes abrir los ojos Serena…- _¿Eh? De repente todo lo que vivía desaparecía de mi conciencia. La voz de Ash volvía a mí y tal como me lo pidió abrí los ojos para ver que tenía sujetada su muñeca. Además….volvió a usar mi nombre…_

-¡Ash!- _La vergüenza me invadió al tenerlo cerca. ¿Qué había sucedido? Me sentí confundida y pronto solté su muñeca debido a la impresión._

_-_Vaya que tienes un agarre fuerte, digna de una valkiria y no de una reina.- _Me sonroje al máximo ante esa comparación._

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡De veras lo siento!-

-No tienes porque, de hecho esto comprueba lo que he pensado sobre esa escena.-

-¿Eh?-

-No arruinaste la escena, como explicarlo….simplemente le agregaste tu esfuerzo…- _¿Eh? Estoy confundida. ¿No lo arruine?_

-Te encuentras bastante sincronizada con tu personaje, la única manera de hacer eso posible es con el esfuerzo que hay en este guion que me encontré. Reaccionaste tal como lo haría el personaje y sobre todo has investigado la fuente original, lo que hiciste fue algo que en la novela fue descrito. Las adaptaciones en el cine a veces se toman bastantes libertades. Gente que se cree mejor que el autor, al menos este guion me indica eso.- _¿Acaso conocía la obra? No creo que con el simple hecho de haber leído un par de párrafos conozca tanto…_

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Ya he leído esta historia antes, digamos que me obligaron a hacerlo y al final me termine enganchando.-

-Ya veo…Pero…-

-Pero nada Serena. Tu esfuerzo trajo a la vida esa improvisación y eso no tiene nada de malo.-

-¡Pero lo fue!-

-¿Solo porque no seguiste el guion? Tonterías… ¿Acaso el director rarito te dijo que lo hiciste mal?- _¿Eh? Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos eh internos llevo. Ahora que lo recuerdo….nunca me dijo nada sobre esa actuación._

-Ahora que lo dices…-

-Si yo pude deducirlo sin verte allá afuera, cualquiera que esté en el rubro y con experiencia entendería de tu esfuerzo. A veces eres muy despistada….- _¡Moh! ¡De nuevo me daba esa sonrisa antipática! Lo peor de todo….es que la amaba con cada segundo…._

-Entonces yo…-

-Sigue con lo que tus instintos te dicten. Si has llegado hasta acá no es solo por tu cara bonita…- _¡Poof! ¡Me sonroje hasta en mi subconsciente! ¿¡Dijo que tenía una cara bonita!? ¡Ash! ¡Harás que mi corazón se salga de mi pecho! Pero hubo algo más que me saco fuera de foco…_

-Gracias…-

-Veo que tienes cara de querer preguntar algo más….- _¿Cómo podía leerme tan bien?_

-¿Por qué volviste a usar mi nombre?- _Desde que entre estuvo llamándome jefa y sabe que detesto esas formalidades en especial si vienen de él._

-Simple, porque cuando usas el nombre de alguien es porque reconoces su existencia, en este caso…tu talento.- _Verte levantarte y salir luego de haber soltado esas palabras me alteraba mucho mas…..Sin embargo…te lo agradezco. Si tú confías en mí, yo debo de confiar en mí. Debo de confiar en mí para que puedas confiar en mi mucho más…._

Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella luego de que dude de su capacidad. Ella naturalmente se adentro al personaje e hizo algo que no estaba en el guion. Al parecer la actriz de mirada frígida de Ciudad Azafrán tenía razón acerca de los actores de primera y segunda categoría.

-Al parecer tienes una buena actriz para tu obra….LadyPlatino17….-

A veces remembrar esas coincidencias que la vida te hace padecer te saca una sonrisa. Bueno, pero de algo estoy seguro…Si hay algo evidente en esta situación es que mi jefa tiene un defecto….falta de confianza en sí misma. Entendería si eso fuese parte de su personalidad, pero no siento que eso sea el caso. Más bien….parece que es debido a una experiencia….esa misma que me ha estado eludiendo desde que la salve en aquella noche de lluvia. La tormenta de su vida está generando estos problemas… Bueno…lo único que puedo hacer en estos es apoyarla….aunque que tenga esa montaña de trabajo…Ughh…

==== Horas Después ====

Al final, ya era la hora de salir. Termine con todas las citas e itinerario de Serena. Debo de admitir que cuando me propongo a algo suelo ser efectivo. Ahora bien, solo debo de regresar al apartamento, ahora que tengo un teléfono celular podre llamar a mamá la cual debe de estar preocupada. A quien le miento, apuesto que ella piensa que estoy de lo mejor en Teselia….ella ha sido así desde siempre. Aunque bueno, no le recrimino nada ya que esa libertad que nos dio a mí y a mi hermano es la que nos ha moldeado a lo que somos ahora.

Vi como Serena se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Apostando por lo que sus ojos me indicaban es que pensaba en invitarme a salir. No sé como rayos se entero de que tenia libre hoy en el bar de Wulfric….el poder de la farándula supongo. Bueno, creo que se merece relajar después del incidente con la chica de cabello azul. Luego del altercado se decidió grabar otras escenas donde no interactuaran, sabia jugada del director "rosa".

-¡Ash! ¿Ya vas para el apartamento?-

-Después de hoy, creo que necesito una sesión intima con mi cama y mi almohada…- Realmente me encontraba agotado, quería descansar aprovechando que no tenía que trabajar más….sin embargo ver la cara sonrojada de Serena frente a mí y al ver como ella dudaba en ofrecerme su obvia petición.

-Ya veo….es que….yo quería saber si podríamos salir juntos a comer algo…. ¿Me acompañas?- Silbé para mi mismo en mis pensamientos, nunca creí que Serena se atreviese a esto…..y eso también refuerza mi teoría.

-¿Cómo una cita?- Lo siento mi querida jefa, tu rostro nervioso y sonrojado sacaron mi lado sádico.

-¡¿Eh?! Ci…Cita…- Nunca en mi vida había visto tantos tonos de color rojo en una persona.

-Solo bromeo, de hecho estaría bien si comemos algo. Luego de este día también merezco tener el estomago lleno.- Pude ver el cambio de gestos instantáneo en su rostro ya que esa sonrisa brillante adornaba su cara. He de admitir, que ella podía capturar mis sentidos solo con eso. Un arma peligrosa tal como mi padre alguna vez nos dijo.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces vámonos ya!- Y es así como mi jefa me arrastro a hacer "horas extra". No podía esconder la emoción que expresaba al punto que su estilista nos quedo viendo extrañados. Al cruzar nuestras miradas, le di la peor sonrisa sarcástica que pude profesar y claro que eso la molesto bastante. Esa fue mi pequeña victoria en esta guerra morena…

Como era de esperarse, íbamos en su elegante limosina en ruta hacia un restaurante carísimo. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Bueno….dicen que un plato de comida ahí cuesta más que un mes de alquiler para mí…. Siento que es un pecado gastar tanto en tan poco….bueno no es que tampoco lo haya hecho en el pasado. Bueno, verla alegre y sonreír era bueno para variar.

-¿Oye Ash?-

-Dime…- Su tono interrogativo me daba una mala espina mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Tú no eres de Kalos. ¿No es así?- Era inevitable que ella tuviese curiosidad de mi procedencia. En algún momento de charla cotidiana se iba a dar. ¿Podría mentirle? Esa sería la salida más fácil, pero no soy alguien que miente….a menudo….siempre puedo ocultar ciertos detalles.

-Tienes buen ojo. No, no soy originario de Kalos.-

-¿De dónde eres?-

-Yo vengo de Kanto….-

-¡¿Kanto!? ¿¡La tierra del sol naciente!? Eso queda bastante lejos…. Sé que escuchara mal…pero….-

-¿Qué hago aquí en Kalos?- Ella simplemente asintió cuando predije su pregunta.

-Pues digamos que estoy en un cierto viaje alrededor del mundo. Ahorre mucho durante dos años para poder viajar.- Y para mantener a esos dos ladrones desgraciados….

-¡Genial! ¡Viajar es lo mejor! Yo solo he ido a Teselia…. También me encantaría poder viajar a otras regiones…- Bueno, eso es normal. Teselia es la meca del cine una estrella como ella debería de haber estado ahí. Por pura coincidencia, es el lugar al que me dirigía.

-Si….fue una experiencia…- Momento, aquí hay algo….una conexión. ¿Quién rayos se pone triste al recordar un viaje? Eso me trajo mala espina nuevamente y me daba una pista de su tormenta.

-Algún día me gustaría ir….- ¡Ese era mi objetivo en primer lugar!

Luego de eso, un silencio nos invadió en esa charla "común" que teníamos. Al parecer ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventana. He de admitir que en ese momento tenía dos pensamientos sobre ella….primero era la curiosidad que poseía de entender que era lo que le atormentaba….y dos….que esa melancolía de forma irónica la hacía ver hermosa.

_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué tuve que sacar ese tema y deprimirme de repente? Yo no quiero este tipo de ambiente junto a él. ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando estoy a su lado? Siempre tiene que verme en este estado. Ahora sabia un poco de su vida y eso también contradecía mis sentimientos actuales ya que me hacia feliz. Las primeras veces que charlamos jamás me dio información de su vida y ahora estaba sacando información. ¡Por eso soy una tonta! _

_Tengo que concentrarme, me arme de valor para pedirle esta salida…. ¡Donde lo vea esto es una cita! ¡La que estoy arruinando! ¡No! ¡Concéntrate Serena! ¡No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad!_

-Ash….-

-Dime Serena…-

-Yo nací y crecí en un pueblo pequeño al sur de Kalos…Su nombre es Pueblo Boceto…-

-¿En serio? Eso es….-

-¿Es?-

-¡Genial! ¡Muy genial! ¡Estuve leyendo hace mucho sobre ciertos lugares de Kalos y en ese pueblo en específico han salido los mejores corredores de cualquier categoría! ¡Puede ser de autos, aviones, caballos!- _Nunca espere esa reacción de Ash…..me parecía lindo. Me encantaba saber que sabía mucho de varios lugares. El hecho de que supiese de mi lugar de procedencia me hacia feliz. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Lo hubiese conocido si me hubiese decidido en seguir la carrera de mi madre? Creo que no….y ahora agradezco a la vida haberme dado esta oportunidad….a pesar de que… ¡No! ¡No voy a pensar en eso! ¡No voy a perderme en la tristeza! En especial si te tengo a mi par…._

Después de ese silencio incomodo, charlamos y charlamos de varias cosas. Me sorprendió que Serena supiese mucho de la región, por lo general las personas promedio omiten su lugar natal siendo atraídos por lo exótico de otras culturas. Sin embargo mi pensamiento es diferente, primero debes de conocer tu origen para explorar el mundo. Por eso también invertí dos años viajando alrededor de Kanto.

Llegamos al restaurante y la dinámica siguió igual, si la comparaba con respecto a aquella noche de tormenta donde su desesperación era enorme, no hubiese creído vivir tal escena en mi vida. Si soy honesto, acepte esta invitación para ayudarla a olvidar esos malos pensamientos. Lo que puede hacer la mente cuando empiezas a juzgar sin conocer. Yo pensaba que era maduro sin embargo me comporte como un mocoso al creer que ella era superficial. Su esfuerzo me refuto todo eso, esta es mi compensación para ti.

-¿Puedo pedir su orden?- De repente el camarero me saco de mi concentración trayéndonos la carta…la cual estaba en antiguo kalosiano. Perfecto….

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Bueno, que te puedo decir….soy de Kanto….y no leo kalosiano antiguo. Tengo entendido que esto es solo para la elite de las regiones las cuales mantienen aun la cultura antigua. Sin que me diese cuenta, ella tomo la carta y sonrió ante lo evidente. ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Se iba a vengar de todo lo que he hecho no?

-¿Serena?-

-Al parecer el chico de Kanto se quedo sin palabras….- ¡Rayos! ¡Lo sabia! Al verla reírse un poco de mí junto a su mirada fulminante era obvio que se iba a vengar de mí. De repente, ella empezó a conversar en una lengua que ni en mis sueños más retorcidos entendería. Así que eso era kalosiano…. El mesero asintió y me quedo viendo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste?-

-Es una sorpresa….- Me sonreía con inocencia mas falsa que un ave legendaria volando por los cielos de Kanto. Al final mis dudas fueron resueltas y lo que vino pues digamos que me tomo por sorpresa….

-¿Caracoles?-

-Sí, caracoles. Los mejores de la ciudad.- Ella se reía ante mi predicamento. Al parecer este era su venganza en el aperitivo. Sin embargo, era hora de voltearle la jugada y tome uno de ellos y me lo comí como si nada.

-¡¿EHHHHH!?- Su cara de confusión era obvia, cualquiera que no conociera de lo exótico del arte culinario de Kalos tendría una reacción de disgusto. Lo siento mi pequeña actriz, yo trabaje en un hotel en Isla Canela donde la comida es su especialidad.

-¿Creíste que un par de caracoles me darían asco?-

-Es que….siempre que he estado con alguien que no es natal de Kalos, omiten este platillo…-

-Bueno, soy una excepción a la regla.- Bueno, yo tuve esta reacción hace mucho tiempo con cierto pelón de sangre caliente, pero luego de acostumbrarme se que son deliciosos.

-Aun te faltan mil años Serena….-

-¡Moh!- Su expresión de disgusto era linda. Luego me sonrió feliz, eso me reconfortaba. Ahora que lo pienso, de donde nació esta sensación de querer protegerla….Sin embargo, no todo puede ser perfecto…

-¿Serena?- Voltee a ver una rostro conocido el cual llamaba a la chica. Era uno de aquellos hombres que le acompañaba en el bar cuando firmo el contrato.

-¿Calem? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Acabo de terminar de firmar contratos con otros clientes y me disponía a irme. Puedo decir que esto es una sorpresa agradable de verte…- No creo que sea una sorpresa agradable para Serena debido a su reacción.

-Entiendo…no quiero quitarte tu tiempo entonces…-

-Tu jamás me quitarías el tiempo…..es mas….mi tiempo contigo es valioso como el oro…- ¿Eh? ¿Y esa frase cursi de película B? Pude ver como la reacción de Serena se hizo mucho mas agria aunque lo disimulara bien. El chico, sin siquiera consultarlo o preguntar tomo otra silla y la puso junto a ella aprovechando que la mesa era redonda. ¿Lo peor? Me había ignorado durante todo el curso de la conversación.

-¡Camarero! ¡Tráiganos el mejor vino!- ¿De nuevo con el alcohol? Según pude notar, ambos se conocían de antes. ¿Acaso no sabía que la resistencia de Serena era nula contra cualquier bebida embriagante? Con ella habíamos pactado no beber nada hoy por esa razón y por el trabajo que debíamos de hacer mañana.

-Calem…yo no…-

-Esta es una ocasión especial. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos?- Vi como de repente su mano se dirigió a la de ella mientras invadía sin decoro el espacio personal de la chica. Bueno, culpen a su mala suerte de que también soy un experto en invadir el espacio personal de la gente.

_No podía creer en lo que me había metido. Tuve que encontrármelo en este lugar, olvide que este era su lugar favorito. Calem nunca entendió que era limitarse cuando se trataba del espacio personal. Sabía que en el bar se contuvo tanto por mi bartender favorito y porque era una reunión de negocios. ¡Ahora había pedido vino! ¡No! Ahora mi momento con Ash se arruino...Cuando vi que acerco su mano sentí un escalofrió muy feo en mi cuerpo….y lo peor es que no podía zafármelo….Nunca pude…_

-¿Me permites?- _Vi como la mano de Ash le detuvo la suya. Al parecer había ignorado a mi compañía como siempre lo ha hecho. _

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? _Desde que nos conocemos, siempre espantaba a cualquier compañero que se acercara a mí. Ahora le aplicaba la mirada a Ash. Me sorprendí al ver que en vez de ceder, este empezó a apretar la muñeca de Calem al punto que este empezó a sentir dolor._

-Soy el acompañante de la bella señorita. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? Se saluda a la gente al llegar a un lugar. Hasta un mocoso que dejo de usar pañales sabe que es la cortesía.-

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Solo soy un buen samaritano que te hará ver la luz de los modales…..y quien sabe…si eres buen alumno tal vez te gradúes de los pañales…- _En ese momento, mi corazón dio un brinco. Se veía a Ash muy molesto aunque intentara ocultarlo. Bueno, si alguien te ignorase de esa manera estarías igual de molesto. Sin embargo…dentro de mí tenía esperanza de que esa ira fuese por mí….de que estuviese celoso…. Tenía esas esperanzas….tenía esa fe….quería tener esa certeza. En ese preciso instante me di cuenta de algo importante….me estaba enamorando mas de esa mirada intrépida…me estaba enamorando mas de esa personalidad….me estaba enamorando mas de Ash Ketchum y ya no había vuelta atrás…._

**"****Los buenos modales hacen al hombre, ese era el lema que Ash usaba mientras una vena de molestia se le marcaba en la frente cuando esa persona le ignoro. La reina de Kalos mientras tanto simplemente se quedaba estática ante esa confrontación. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad al ser testigo nuevamente de la intrepidez del azabache. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda si amigo Taikobou con un cap mas de este fic. Espero todos mis lectores se encuentren bien en esta temporada de Cuarentena. Les recomiendo con todo el corazon que no salgan a menos que sea sumamente necesario. Por los momentos yo estoy bien a pesar de que han sido semanas estresantes. Si les soy sincero, este fic lo considero un buen desafio ya que es la primera vez que investigo mucho para poder escribir cada capitulo. Espero les guste el capitulo y hare lo posible de escribir lo mas rapido que me sea posible. Ahora vamos por esos reviews!**

**TylerBucket: Mori...pero sobreviví! XD De hecho estoy esporadico por los momentos. Pues este fic sera algo diferente a los demas, por lo tanto espera muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Maclowd: Vamos cocinando a fuego lento. De hecho tengo algunas ideas buenas para el futuro jajajaja. Espero el capitulo te guste mucho!**

**DarkReaderSeiin: Ya vamos a entrar al primer arco grande, por los momentos vamos desarrollando un poco a los personajes. Tengo al menos unos tres o cuatro arcos importantes depende de las ideas. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Hades-Zeus: Trato de hacerlo diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Vamos paso a paso. Gracias por el apoyo1**

**DarkHeroZ: Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! De verdad se aprecia que te guste la historia ya que aun esta fresca. Haremos lo mejor posible para seguirla! Muchas gracias!**

**Alpha-B132: Esas bienvenidas son cortas ya que he desaparecido muchas veces XD! Con respecto al guardia, yo mismo he tenido casos especiales con ellos. Se que es su trabajo pero muchas veces son odiosos XD! Pues es temporal y es para ayudar a Serena hech ya lleva tres trabajos en este fic y creo que tendra mas XD. En ese encuentro habran chispas...te lo aseguro XD. Que puedo decir, hago que muchos personajes sean multifaceticos, aunque sere honesto, lo de asesina en el fic de nombre largo es por una referencia. **

**PD1; Quien sabe, me salio esa idea de la manga XD**

**PD2: Si soy sincero, me parece buena, incluso mejor que Sol y Luna en muchos aspectos. De hecho la primera batalla oficial del mostaza en esta temporada me ha parecido genial y creo que esta es la primera generacion en mucho tiempo que se hacen referencias a antiguas aventuras. De veras espero que los siguientes capitulos tomen la misma dinamica, en especial en Kalos para este escritor amourshipping jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Guest: Lamento la tardanza! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

**Bueno y esto es todo. Espero les guste el capitulo y prometo hacer el siguiente lo mas rapido posible! Mucha suerte y fuerza! **


	11. XI

**Capitulo XI: Corazón Acelerado / Corazón Endeudado**

Hay algo que siempre me ha irritado desde que tengo uso de razón, la gente que desperdicia la comida y la gente engreída. Entiendo que a veces uno debe de sentirse orgulloso por sus proezas y logros personales, pero el hecho de minimizar a la gente por ello es una estupidez. Peor aún, cuando lo hacen en contra de mi. Bien lo decía mi hermano, soy un ser de sangre caliente y no puedo evitar alterarme, en especial al ver a Serena con esa expresión de disgusto mal disimulado que solo el idiota que tengo en frente no podría notar. Cuando agarre su muñeca, note de inmediato que se irrito y me dio una mirada que espantaría hasta los muertos. Bueno, para su desgracia, también tengo mi reputación.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-¿No escuchaste? La señorita es una profesional, ella se encuentra en medio de una grabación importante. ¿No crees que alcohol en medio de la semana es contraproducente en alguien responsable? Serena al menos no es de ese tipo de personas.- Su cara enfurecida me llenaba de satisfacción, el hecho de que soltara de mi agarre una sorpresa. Bueno, vi como sacudía su mano para calmar el dolor, aun no he perdido mi toque teniente….

-¿Quién es este tipo Serena y porque te acompaña?- Oye….tranquilo viejo. ¿Es que acaso eres su marido? Parece más ser su acosador personal.

-Ash es mi asistente personal para la producción. Salimos algo tarde hoy así que decidí invitarle a comer luego de sus esfuerzos.- Que bonita mi jefa, al menos apreciaba mis esfuerzos.

-¿Invitar a alguien inferior como este tipo?- ¿No me digan que esto está pasando de nuevo? Oh rayos….De nuevo con este estereotipo de gente de farándula que cree que todo mundo es inferior solo porque gana un poco mas de dinero o es un poco más conocido. Bueno, por suerte este tipo de "gente" es mi especialidad. Creo que Serena lo noto al verme a los ojos preocupada. Lo siento, pero no me guardo nada.

-¿Inferior? Vaya, para ser una persona inferior…..debo de decir que me siento apenado de hacer algo que la elite no pueda hacer….es decir…somos de diferentes clases y de diferente pedigrí.

-Al menos entiendes tu lugar….Así que si nos permites, nosotros…. ¡OYE!- Sin embargo, porque conocía mi lugar sé que es lo que hace hervir la sangre de los tipos como tú. Su cambio de expresión cuando hice lo que hice fue un néctar tan dulce que lo disfrute como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-¡¿Ash?!- Al juzgar por el tono de mi querida jefa, ella creo que tampoco se espero mi jugada. Simplemente me acerque a ella, tome su hombro delicado y la acerque a mí en un abrazo posesivo.

-¿Qué crees…que haces?-

-Para ser inferior a ti, creo que tengo más meritos de los que tú tienes….o quieres. Dime algo… ¿Acaso alguna vez fuiste invitado directamente por la mujer más hermosa de la farándula? ¿Tuvo alguna vez la molestia Serena de invitarte?- Tenia una sonrisa digna de un ser sádico en ese momento. Pude ver como sus labios se retorcían de envidia y celos puros.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?- Mientras me recriminaba, yo apegaba mas a la chica la cual por alguna razón se dejaba de mis acciones.

-¿Eh? No te escuche responder… ¿Cuándo fue que ella te invito? Creo que no me di a entender bien. Por suerte hay alguien que puede responder a esta interrogante afortunadamente. ¿No es así Serena? ¿Lo invitaste alguna vez?- Al voltear a ver a la chica, note que su expresión estaba en blanco mientras evadía la mirada del chico….pero con percepción de lo que sucedía…y sin esperarlo ella siguió la corriente.

-Nunca…- Una bala de cañón fue lanzada hacia el joven que de veras sintió el golpe ya que incluso se toco el corazón al ser rechazado después de nunca haber sido invitado. Bueno, al menos le di la dicha de que lo rechazara….

-¿Lo ves? ¿Eso no me pondría en un peldaño superior al tuyo? ¿O sea que soy superior a ti según tu lógica no?- Ya la pobre Serena no sabía que responder de lo apenada que estaba así que le di su espacio personal (el cual ha sido invadido mucho esta noche) y voltee a ver al pobre chico que me miraba con ira.

-Eres un….- Y es aquí donde los de su tipo caían. Cuando haces una fachada de tu vida, esta no puede caer bajo ninguna circunstancia. La gente vive del qué dirán, más si eres famoso o con influencias. ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, las miradas de toda la gente estaban sobre nuestra mesa en búsqueda de conocimiento. No del tipo que buscan los eruditos….sino que lo de los chismosos tabloides que se comen a la gente a diario. Bueno Todd, te lo dije a la cara más de una vez, por suerte Brock fue tu aliado siempre.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido…. Serena, será que podremos hablar en otra ocasión….nosotros dos solos….después- Ahora el descarado intentaba aprovecharse de la situación mientras recomponía lo que le quedaba se seriedad. He de admitir, no le falta determinación…solamente que al juzgar por la expresión de Serena….sería un rechazo inmediato.

-Lo lamento, por los momentos estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo.-

-¿Entonces como es que estas con este tipo?- ¿Reclamos? Le echas más leña al fuego y eso pues no niego que me desagrade.

-¿No escuchaste a mi jefa? Ella y yo estamos ocupados todos los días… así que choo…choo….Molestas al ser tan insistente…- Ambos se pusieron rojos por diferentes razones, el tipo de la furia y ella de la vergüenza. Creo que me volveré pintor un día de estos…. ¡Nah! Mejor no…he leído muchas historias donde estos son unos locos psicópatas o peor…

-Conversaremos luego Serena…- Con una cara de disgusto evidente, el tipo se fue. Cuando el camarero llego con la botella de vino, este no se qué le dijo que el pobre trabajador cayó de rodillas.

Pasaron unos segundos y voltee a ver a mi jefa para ver cuál sería su reacción. La vi cabizbaja, nerviosa y parecía tener un semblante triste. Bueno, ridiculicé a su contratista en medio del restaurante que estaba lleno de murmullos.

-Lamento haber invadido tu espacio personal, pero quería que ese tipo se fuera.- Ni una respuesta… Bueno… era normal que le había hecho pasar un mal rato pero no podía quedarme callado. De repente, ella empezó a vibrar, llevo su mano a su mano tratando de contener sus emociones las cuales estallaron en una risa bastante amena. Ella no podía controlarse, ella estaba definitivamente riéndose de ese tipo.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- No era la reacción que esperaba….es decir…. ¿Qué rayos?

-¡Lo lamento…lo lamento! Es que…..jajá….jajaja….- Bueno, al menos le hacía gracia, solo pude sonreírle mientras esperaba a que se calmara.

-Al parecer disfrutaste el espectáculo.-

-Lo hice créeme…..eres la primera persona que se le planta así a Calem.- Que puedo decir, tengo un historial envidiable de cómo mandar a chiflar a la loma a muchos snobs. Bueno, tuve un gran entrenamiento con Gary al principio de nuestras vidas.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace tiempo?-

-Desde la secundaria, podríamos decir que siempre tuvo una fijación….podríamos decir….extraña hacia mí.-

-¿Extraña? Veo que eres una dama hasta el final. No será que en realidad….quisiste decir psicótica.-

-Tú lo dijiste….no yo…- Ambos empezamos a reír de lo lindo ante ello. Creo que esta era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de conversaciones con la chica. Son pocas las veces cuando puedo ser ameno con alguien y ella poco a poco está entrando a esa zona.-

-Si te soy sincera, lo he rechazado varias veces. Nunca se rinde….-

-Por lo que puedo ver, te ha causado muchos problemas.- Al escuchar mi afirmación, ella se recostó en su asiento y miro hacia el techo.

-Ni te lo imaginas, cada chico que se quiso confesar en secundaria fue espantado por él.-

-¿Cómo fue eso?-

-Sencillo, el tipo es un millonario de cuna. Según escuche, entro a la secundaria donde estudie debido a que se sentía aburrido de las escuelas privadas. Y ya sabes….Millonario, carismático, buen atleta igual a imán de chicas.- Ella tomaba de su copa de agua mientras me miraba con un gesto de disgusto al recordar su infeliz experiencia.

-¿Y cómo fue que Lord Cursi se fijo en ti?- Una pequeña risita salió de ella al bautizar a su acosador.

-Por un chisme. Cuando uno es joven Ash, comete muchas estupideces y yo hice la peor de mi vida. En una conversación entre compañeras siempre salió el tema obligatorio de jóvenes candentes y por ende salió él a relucir.-

-Déjame adivinar, dijiste que era alguien apuesto o algo por el estilo. En esas reuniones nunca falta la típica chismosa y pues esparció el rumor de que el chico te gustaba. Llego hacia él, y ahí nació su obsesión sana y completamente normal hacia ti.-

-¡Bingo! ¡Tenemos un ganador!- Era la primera vez que ella se soltaba y me divertía. Cuando esos problemas no existían en su vida, ella realmente era algo más. Y si, estaba cayendo de a poco a sus manos…..así como cierto personaje oriental caía en la palma de Buda….aunque bueno….en vez del viejo iluminado, estaría en la palma de una deidad….bastante sensual….no pude evitar pensarlo al ver su belleza frente a mi esa noche…. Creo que ya está haciendo calor solo de imaginármelo….ufff….Su mirada inocente me indicaba que no se imaginaba lo que pensaba.

-¿Lo intentaste aclarar?- Trate recomponer mis pensamientos acerca de la bella señorita con esa pregunta.

-Muchas veces…-

-¿Cuántas veces?-

-¿Cuántas veces has servido bebidas a tus clientes?-

-Ouch….-

-Exacto. He tratado siempre de llevar una relación cordial debido a los negocios. De hecho me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando me gradué….pero por desgracia supo de mi nueva profesión y por eso se hizo promotor. Por eso me sentí muy feliz de que lo enfrentaste, la gente siempre baja su mirada y le concede todos sus caprichos.-

-Tengo un doctorado en deshacerme de idiotas de su calibre.-

-¿Oh? Debí de leer tu currículo con mejor detenimiento…- Y empezamos a reír nuevamente. El resto de nuestra cena fue así de amena a pesar del incidente con su acosador. Hablamos de cosas en común, de cosas que nos gustaban, de cosas que detestábamos, de sueños, de emociones, de miedos y hasta del clima. Tanto que no nos dimos cuenta cuando el tiempo salió volando del lugar y nos hizo recordar que debíamos de volver.

-Es hora de volver. ¿Nos vamos Serena?- Le extendí mi mano y ella la tomo con una sonrisa plena. Ella con gusto me brindaba el aventón necesario para llegar

El viaje hacia mi apartamento fue silencioso, ya habíamos dicho mucho entre nosotros por lo tanto era una sensación agradable. Cosa de la cual estaba equivocado….ya que antes que llegáramos a mi "palacio", ella me asaltaría con varias preguntas.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?- Esa fue la interrogante que me tomo desprevenido y fue lo que empezó algo de lo cual no tendría control.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Lo que le dijiste a Calem?-

-¿Qué fue lo que le dije?- Quise hacerme el denso, eso funciono mucho en mi pasado.

-Ash, no te hagas el tonto…- Y no funciono con ella… ¡Siempre había funcionado! ¡En qué clase de dimensión estoy donde esta táctica no funciona!

-De acuerdo….si lo creo…..-

-¿Qué es lo que crees?- ¡Me lo quiere hacer repetir! La adrenalina del momento me hizo decir lo que pienso de ella. ¿Qué hombre no lo pensaría? O sea, puede que la densidad sea un escudo pero cuando una chica hermosa te hace esa mirada no puedes escapar.

-Que eres hermosa…-

-¿Lo puedes repetir?-

-Creo que eres hermosa…-

-Fu…fu….fu…. ¿Así que crees que soy hermosa?- No era la primera vez que ella me coqueteaba, en el bar no fue diferente. Si soy sincero, desde ese momento note como ella sentía atracción hacia mí, lo denso solo es actuación. He tratado de convencerme a mí mismo de que es solo una ilusión estúpida la que me estoy haciendo creer, sin embargo estar en esta situación era difícil obviarlo.

-¿Tiene algo de malo creerlo?-

-Para nada mi querido elegido superior.- Se lo tomo en serio, ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Su calor era ahora perceptible para mí mientras el conductor se hacía de la vista gorda ante mi "predicamento".

-¿No crees que estas invadiendo mi espacio personal?-

-Yo no me disguste porque invadiste el mío, creo que es justo que pueda hacer lo mismo.- Touche, me tenia contra las cuerdas. Solo pude quedarme callado ante su aproximación.

-¿Y dime? No te da curiosidad saber tu premio…-

-¿Mi premio?-

-Eres mi ganador, te lo dije en la cena.- Ok, era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba siendo seducido por una mujer kalosiana. Los rumores no mentían, eran infalibles….

-¿Qué fue lo que gane?- ¿Acaso esta era la Serena que conocía? O sea, esta dama bella me estaba acariciando el rostro mientras me veía a los ojos con intensidad y yo estúpidamente pregunto cuál es mi premio cuando perfectamente sé lo que viene.

Y de repente, el sabor de sus labios fue lo único que pude percibir mientras las luces de la ciudad nos envolvían en su ambiente urbano. La suavidad de sus caricias a mi rostro, su respiración chocando contra la mía. ¡Diablos! ¡Esto era increíble! Su cuerpo estaba casi encima del mío. ¿Este era el lado carnívoro de Serena? Porque eso estaba haciendo en esos momentos, devorándome en un beso kalosiano intenso. Ya mi mente no procesaba bien lo que sucedía y yo en cambio me dejaba llevar por su ritmo. Ese dulce, ese calor, esa suavidad…me había capturado por completo. La silueta de su cuerpo era perceptible para mi sentido del tacto…. Su aroma tentador me incitaba a seguir su ritmo ¡Ya no sabía ni que sentir! ¿¡Por qué rayos esto no era como una historia que tardaba sesenta capítulos en que los protagonistas se besen!? Ya no pensaba ni claro al tener a esta bella mujer sobre mí. Ella poco a poco se separo de mí mientras no dejaba de verme a los ojos con intensidad.

-Eso…es por invadir mi espacio personal Ash…- Quien lo diría, el ser un bravucón me dio este premio. Debo de serlo más seguido. Ella me sonreía coquetamente mientras la limosina hacia escala ya en mi lugar de residencia. Aun me encontraba estupefacto por tal acto, tanto que cualquier cosa que dijera seria usada en mi contra.

-¿Puedo decir que esta es mi primera victoria no?- Y así, ella me restregó algo que ha querido hacer durante mucho tiempo.

-No hay rachas eternas Serena. ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Claro que si Ash. Dulces sueños…- Ella como si nada me despedía mientras salía de la limosina. ¿Acaso este sería el final de Ash Ketchum? Ni de broma…

-Claro que lo serán…luego del dulce que me regalaste…- ¡Poof! Ella se sonrojo al instante. Me salió algo digno de Lord Cursi….pero el momento lo ameritaba. Perdí la guerra pero me lleve algo aunque sea. Estúpidamente me quede viendo como la limosina partía y apuesto lo que quieran que ella se volteaba a verme hasta que me perdiese de vista. ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Intuición masculina? Digamos que solo lo sé.

Me sentí como en las nubes después de eso. De todas las cosas que esperaría de Serena, eso era lo menos pensado que haría conmigo. ¿Acaso esa era su verdadera forma de ser? Eso me llenaba de más curiosidad en saber que le había sucedido. Recordarla en todas esas etapas de tristeza y desesperación me brindaba la pauta que era algo reciente. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para hacer que una persona tan jovial y carismática pudiese tener depresión? A pesar de que tuvimos una noche muy divertida, pude ver indicios de ese estigma que la aprisiona. Vaya….y he aquí contradiciéndome a mí mismo que meterse en los asuntos de los demás era peligroso.

Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando de repente escuche un ruido lo cual hizo que mis sentidos se alertaran. Sé que este edificio es viejo, además de que esta todo oscuro. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? ¿Ladrones? Es posible. ¿Fantasmas? Me da escalofríos pero dudo de su existencia. ¿Alienígenas? El beso con Serena definitivamente activo mi imaginación. El detalle es que debía de investigar que sucedía y por ende tome valor y fui directo a confrontar el origen del ruido.

Lo que vi a continuación fue algo entre sorprendente y lamentable, una persona en específico se encontraba tumbada en el suelo siendo básicamente adornado con un montón de botellas de diversos tipos de alcohol.

-¿Grant?- En efecto, era mi casero. Aquella persona quien siempre miraba en el lobby de su edificio atendiendo a las pocas personas que habitaban este lugar era quien se encontraba en ese lamentable estado.

-Ash….*Hiccup* Estas aquí….- Me acerque para ayudarle, al parecer se había tropezado con una de las botellas y debido a su estado de embriaguez no se digno a levantarse.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas bebiendo tanto?- Si era sincero, lo sospechaba de días atrás. Había ignorado la situación pero ahora era difícil hacerlo. Supuse que tal vez se estaba relajando ya que todos necesitamos quitarnos el estrés de vez en cuando y el alcohol es un método común de hacerlo. Sin embargo esto ya llegaba a otra cosa.

-No es nada…..Yo tengo *Hiccup* aguante…- Bueno, ni tanto….al juzgar por el olor y porque parece que el piso tiembla que te tambaleas.

-Nada de eso Grant, si sigues tomando te puede hacer daño.-

-¡No hay más daño que lo que una mujer te puede hacer! ¡Esto no sería nada!- Y he aquí el tipo hablando incoherencias. Es decir, al juzgar por su perfil siempre pensé que mi casero era del tipo flamboyante popular con el género opuesto. Ahora que lo escucho, esto se debe a un mal de amores….hablando de contrastes de vida crueles.

-Pueda que sí, pero es mejor no comprobarlo.-

-¡Tu eres de los míos y me comprendes! ¡Vamos a brindar por eso! ¡Las mujeres solo son un montón de dolor e insensibilidad contra nosotros los incomprendidos!- Me sorprende que no se muerda la lengua con tanta palabra que suelta. Por desgracia Grant, ahora soy un traidor que fue atraído por la sensualidad de su jefa…

-Vamos a tu cuarto….- Y con eso, lo convencí de que era hora de descansar…..eso y el hecho de que se desmayo debido a todo lo bebido.

Al llegar a mi cuarto y después de haberme asegurado de que el tipo estuviese ya dormido….me recosté sobre mi cama pensando en todo lo sucedido en este poco tiempo. Primero mis accidentes y mis trabajos improvisados. Segundo y lo más importante tal vez de este día son los claros sentimientos de Serena que tiene sobre mí. He notado de a poco su atracción hacia mí y creo que hoy termino de comprobar mi teoría. ¿Realmente se encontraba enamorada de mí? ¿O solamente era una excusa para ser su escape de la realidad? Si soy sincero mis sentimientos dicen que la primera opción era la correcta pero no salía demás ser desconfiado. ¿Por qué? Una mujer deprimida puede confundir las cosas y eso es lo que temo con ella. No quisiera que ella dependiese de mí emocionalmente, aunque por ahora estoy siendo su apoyo. La pregunta aquí es…. ¿Estoy enamorado yo de ella? He de admitir, como cualquiera….estoy atraído a ella. Es hermosa, muy hermosa. No puedo mentir en decir que he tenido fantasías con ella durante este tiempo en la privacidad de mi mente. Hoy sus labios me dieron un néctar que haría a cualquier hombre adicto a su dulzor….y a lo mejor yo estoy cayendo en ello. Por los momentos lo mejor sería mantener mi relación con ella tal como esta. No puedo tomar las cosas a la ligera….más que por mí….por ella….y la fragilidad de sus sentimientos.

==== Siguiente día ====

**_¿Cómo me metí en esto? Esa era la pregunta que otra vez me formulaba al encontrarme en otra situación inusual. ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Bueno, podríamos decir que todo comenzó por justamente la borrachera que Grant tuvo esa noche. Nunca pensé que eso afectaría mi diario vivir pero aquí estamos, en otra situación bizarra, una persona me apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza. Aquí estaba apostando mi vida literalmente…..y bueno….solo me quedaba recordar como todo esto sucedió…_**

La mañana comenzó rutinariamente, yendo al trabajo como ya sería mi costumbre. Este día sería más difícil de lo esperado ya que me tenía que reincorporar al bar para ayudar a Wulfric. Aunque si era sincero, ese pensamiento estaba en segundo plano ya que mi mente abordaba más el beso dulce de cierta chica de cabello color miel. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Eso se mantuvo en mi mente hasta que llegue al estudio. Por suerte el guardia me dejo pasar cuando le mostré sonrientemente mi carnet de pase. Créame señor guardia….esta será una dulce victoria diaria. Para mi sorpresa, Serena ya se encontraba en su camerino….y si era sincero….tuvo la reacción que menos esperaría….

-¡Ash!- La chica prácticamente se me abalanzo al no más dar un paso dentro. Ella…pues digamos que estaba vestida de manera ligera. Un top blanco y unos shorts que me mostraban su belleza y delicadeza. ¿Por qué me recibió así? Bueno, le tocaba una escena de recamara por lo tanto tenía que estar casual….aunque ya la había visto así antes.

-Se..Serena…-

-¿Tuviste un buen recorrido? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Claro! ¡Te esperaba ya que quería que repasáramos un parte del guion juntos! Quería tu opinión en algo acerca de esta parte….- Ella me arrastro con la fuerza de la corriente del mar hacia el sofá del lugar. Estaba sentada bastante cerca….demasiado diría yo…Al punto que….bueno….no tenía a donde voltear a ver….

Sin embargo, algo en mi cambio cuando cierta chica morena entro también y me vio en esa situación. Al juzgar por su reacción, el disgusto fue evidente. En ese momento mi nerviosismo desapareció y una sonrisa se dibujo…una de victoria y de orgullo. ¿Te duele? Su mirada de ira reprimida volvía a ser una miel para mí.

Luego de que Serena escuchara mi opinión y me lo agradeciera sinceramente….ella recordó aparentemente lo que sucedió anoche y su rostro rojo de la vergüenza me hizo reaccionar a mí también. Ella empezó a juguetear con su cabello mientras miraba hacia otro lado….se veía tierna.

-Oye Ash….-

-Dime Serena….-

-Quería hablar contigo…- Y he aquí la Serena que conozco, la tímida e inocente. La tigresa que ayer me robo ese beso brillaba por su ausencia. Esta chica era de múltiples facetas por lo que veo, bueno…eso es lo que hace a una mujer misteriosa…

-¿Sobre qué?- Claro que sabía que tema de conversación ella quería tomar. Pero bueno, ella lo inicio todo así que el ritmo debía de imponerlo ella.

-Sobre…- En esos momentos, la puerta sonó algo fuerte y era la estilista que interrumpía a su jefa la cual casi le da un ataque al corazón y salto hacia mi sin pensarlo. Al reaccionar ella tiernamente intento recomponerse mientras se hundía en su vergüenza….. He de admitir que me gusta verla así…

-¡Tenemos poco tiempo para poder maquillarla Serena!- La peli miel observo su reloj y claro que dio la razón a su estilista.

-De acuerdo…. ¿Te parece si hablamos al final del día Ash?-

-Con gusto…- Ella me regalo otra sonrisa mientras la chica le daba el paso. Sin embargo nuestra confrontación no terminaba.

-Tu deberías de dejar de holgazanear y ve a traernos nuestros cafés…- ¿Holgazán eh? Esto significa guerra.

-Claro que si…. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Amargara? ¿O era apática…?-

-Muy gracioso….Ahora vete…y apresúrate inútil…- Bueno, la chica era un tempano de hielo conmigo. No la culpo, luego de lo que tengo pensado. Y es así como mi búsqueda por el café comenzó. Al menos ya conocía la tienda y eso ayudaba bastante.

Luego de varios minutos, llegue para saludar a Viola y pedirle lo que necesitaba….aunque claro….cuando le di la petición de uno de los café ella me quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Debes de estar bromeando?-

-Se que parece una broma, pero los gustos raros de mis jefes son así…-

-Si tú lo dices Ash…- Solo me reía con lo que le esperaba a cierta morena. Debido a que tenía que esperar, me senté en uno de los lugares para esperar mi orden. Sin embargo, vi como mi cajera favorita empezaba a discutir por teléfono. Al parecer su discusión era seria y por ende su humor positivo cambio de repente.

-¡Ya te he dicho! ¡No pienso prestarte nada más! ¡No vez que apenas conseguí este nuevo empleo!- Al parecer, no soy el único con problemas económicos. Bueno, debido a la situación global es normal que todos tengamos problemas.

-¡Ya te dije que no mas! ¡No me hables hasta que resuelvas eso Grant!- Y con la sola mención del nombre de mi casero….varios cabos fueron atados y con eso comenzaría….mi primera gran vuelta de montaña rusa….

**_"_****_Corazones acelerados y amores en dudas…..Corazones parchados y amores en deuda. La historia empezaba a caminar cuesta arriba en uno de los mayores problemas que Ash enfrentaría en su estadía en Kalos. Esta historia continuara…"_**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de Como me meti en esto? Bueno, al parecer ya vamos a inicios de mi primera gran arca. Poco a poco empiezo a entremezclar cosas y pues bueno con todo lo que tengo pensado creo que este fic sera mas largo que Deseos Congelados jajajajaja. Espero el capitulo les gusto y siempre gracias por su apoyo! Ahora a los reviews!**

**DarkReaderSeiin: Trato de hacerlos diferente y similares en personalidad jajajaja. Bueno ya vamos con el primer gran arco jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Carlos29: Curioso no? Jajajaja. Con este capitulo esa relacion se hizo mas curiosa! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**TylerBucket: Vuelvo y desaparezco XD! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Guest: Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra de que este fic sea tambien parte de tu entretenimiento en especial en estos tiempos de encierro. Siempre intento de hacer lo mejor posible jajajaja. Bueno, veremos que te parece este capitulo. Con respecto a tu PD...lo estoy armando aun jajajajaja. Ya veremos que sucede. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**DarkHeroZ: Gracias por tus palabras. Perdona si te deje enganchado y que costara que actualizara jajajaja. Pero la vida te mete trabas. Si te soy sincero, comence a escribir Amourshipping debido a que muchas de esas historias quedaron inconclusas y no sabia como llenar el vacio del fin de XYZ. Me dije...porque no? Asi que por ende aqui estan todas estas historias que he creado con el tiempo. Si te soy sincero, quiero terminar cada historia. Deje una de hace mucho tiempo botada debido a problemas personales y siempre me arrepenti de ello. Por eso he sido consistente con estas. Terminar Deseos Congelados en el tiempo fue importante para mi en ese sentido ya que esa fue mi primera historia terminada. No se si continuare con el legado de todos ellos...pero al menos sigo porque deseo tambien saber que pasa al final por muy tonto que suene y debido a ello se que muchas personas sienten lo mismo. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Alpha-B132: Si te soy sincero, me gusta la personalidad que le estoy dando a Ash en este fic. Trato de hacerlo lejano un poco a lo que es en otras historias y esta fue la mejor que concebi. Celos...en parte...pero digamos que a nadie le gusta ser ignorado ademas del claro disgusto de Serena. Como ya habras leido, los sentimientos de Ash hacia ella no son claros. De hecho, los estoy usando porque no estoy seguro si los utilizare a full en las otras historias. Me gusta brindarles oportunidad a otros y hacerlos unicos a mi modo. Captas las referencias eh? Jajajajaja. **

**PD: A lo mejor..**

**PD2: Contesto siempre lo que puedo XD!**

**PD3: La tercera es la vencida...Jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Jota148: Captaste la referencia eh? Jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bueno y con esto me despido momentáneamente. Espero disfruten el capitulo! Gracias a todos por el apoyo!**


	12. XII

**Capitulo XII Intimidación Pasiva / Efectos Activos**

Es plena mañana, llena de luz solar y gente cruzando por las calles de la vasta ciudad. Un ambiente que podría llenar de alegría y vigor a cualquier persona, pero por alguna razón heme aquí pensando en otras cosas que no me conciernen. Todos tenemos días buenos y días malos, a veces otros tenemos rachas de victoria y tortura debido a las derrotas. Todo esto que pienso lo podría resumir en que así es la vida. A mí me ha pegado patadas bajas y después de eso me ha regalado manjares y sonrisas últimamente. ¿Por qué no se decide de una vez? ¡Parece que le encanta jugar conmigo! Ejem…bueno….tengo que desahogarme aunque sea mentalmente.

La razón por la cual tengo todos estos pensamientos es debido a la última llamada de esa chica de cabello rubio. La chica que ha sido inconscientemente mi ayuda y hasta mi cómplice en este trabajo. ¿Ella y mi casero se conocían? Por un momento me vi tentado a preguntar pero si algo he aprendido de mis días de juventud es a dejar de ser imprudente. Simplemente le sonreí y me despedí como era usual….tenía otros métodos para sacar la verdad de todos modos.

Sin percatarme, me di cuenta que ya estaba en el estudio. Con los encargos en mi mano decidí simplemente apresurarme para terminar el trabajo pendiente. Quería ir a casa lo antes posible, por alguna razón mis corazonadas siempre son acertadas cuando huelo problemas…. Y claro…como buen imán de problemas que soy choque con alguien que no debía.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado por dónde vas! ¿¡Eres ciego o que!?- Aun me encontraba perplejo pero aliviado ya que salve las bebidas. Bueno, me lo merecía por distraído. No me quedaba de otra que disculparme….

-Lo lamento…-

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? ¡Da por hecho de que hoy serás despedido! ¡Eres un bobalicón inútil!- Ok, tiene razón, fue mi culpa. Pero….ya mi paciencia estaba llegando a mi limite.

-De veras lo lamento, solamente déjeme pasar por favor…-

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? Llamare a seguridad para que te saquen a patadas….- Ok, definitivamente mi paciencia tiene una mecha corta pero con la actitud de la señorita simplemente se quemo de un solo y exploto. La arrincone contra una de las paredes y di un fuerte golpe a la pared y la quede viendo visiblemente furioso. Al parecer hizo efecto en ella ya que al instante el silencio la domino. Ahora bueno, era hora de usar mis habilidades fantásticas en la labia y conversación.

-Mire….señorita….Realmente no estoy de humor de escuchar los quejidos de una malcriada como usted. Ya me disculpe y eso es todo lo que obtendrá de mi. ¿Me va a despedir? Haga lo que quiera ya que no me importa ¿Quiere pisotearme? Lamento decirlo pero yo no soy masoquista y más bien soy un sádico empedernido.- Un poco de intimidación no hace daño, total los rufianes de Kanto me enseñaron a hacer este tipo de cosas. Ojala lo esté haciendo bien AJ.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué crees que haces?- Bueno, tenía mi rostro muy cerca de ella. Ahora que lo notaba era una chica de cabello azul y ojos rojizos. Exótica he de admitir….pero irritante.

-Darle una probada de su propia medicina, mujer de cuarta categoría…-

-¡¿Cuarta?!-

-Mejor dicho quinta…por malhumorada y antipática. Es la última vez que me vuelve hablar de esa manera. Haga lo que quiera pero le advierto que si la veo en mi camino no seré nada cortes con usted…..- Con eso ultimo me aleje de ella y le di una mirada de pocos amigos. Pude notar que estaba asustada según sus gestos. Bueno se lo merece por grosera…..tampoco es que sea un santo….pero bien dicen que para un mal hay que aplicar un mal mayor. En fin no soy perfecto y tampoco busco serlo….

Y bueno, era hora de combatir a otro demonio que andaba suelto por ahí la cual me esperaba malhumorada en la puerta del camerino de Serena. Una morena malhumorada para añadir al menú del día de hoy.

-Te tardaste mucho. ¿Acaso no puedes hacer algo bien?- ¿Me reclamas? Bueno, hoy todos andan muy sensibles.

-Lo que digas…..Aquí tienes tú café…-

-Ya debe de estar helado por tu culpa…-

-De nada señorita simpatía….-

Y con ese intercambio de palabras dulces y amistosas que harían sonrojar incluso a un show de niño de kínder, decidí entrar para ver como mi jefa diligentemente leía su guion para la siguiente escena. He de decir que ella me mesmerizaba en esa faceta de seriedad concorde a su trabajo. Ella sin quererlo se transformaba en mi tipo de chica….aquellas que se esfuerzan y se apasionan por lo que hacen. Me convierto en un idiota al estar con una joven de ese tipo de personalidad. Ejem….he tomado muchas desviaciones en mis pensamientos.

-Regrese. Al parecer le estas poniendo empeño a la siguiente escena.- De la nada, ella cambio esa expresión de seriedad a una de alegría absoluta. Aun me sorprendo con la facilidad de cambio de emociones de esta joven.

-¡Claro! ¡Quiero que salga perfecta!-

-Si trabajas duro de seguro será así.- Con ello me acerque y le entregue su bebida. Ella dio un sorbo y luego suspiro de alegría.

-Gracias Ash. ¿Tuviste problemas en el camino Ash?- Bueno, con esto confirmo que de veras me tome mi tiempo. Claro, la señorita antipática solo sabe soltar palabras agrias.

-Solamente me perdí en el camino de la vida….- Y ella se reía de mi súbita excusa. Bueno, no era malo hacerla feliz cuando pudiese.

-Eres único….-

-Bueno, la última vez que revise no tenía un hermano gemelo malvado, así que si lo soy….- Y con esto, otra curiosa curiosidad se despertó en la mente de Serena, su mirada la delataba.

-Tu familia está en Kanto. ¿No es así?-

-Lo están. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿Cómo hiciste para que te diesen permiso para viajar?- Hmmm. Esa pregunta combinada con esa expresión me hacía cuestionar sus intenciones sobre ella. Vi como un poco de tristeza se plasmo en su rostro, no como la que he visto sino otra de una índole diferente.

-Bueno, de hecho es mi madre quien me dio permiso. Mi padre murió hace muchos años, incluso antes que tuviese la capacidad de memorizar.-

-Lo lamento….- Era obvio que tal vez para ella era un tema delicado, pero bueno….yo aprendí a vivir aceptándolo. Claro, tuve mis altibajos pero nada que un buen puñetazo de mi hermano pudiese arreglar.

-No tienes que hacerlo. De hecho, a pesar de ello mi madre me dijo que tenía su misma personalidad, bueno ambos tanto como yo como mi hermano.-

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Sí. Supongo que se encuentra en Johto en la cima de una montaña fría.- Bueno, no lo dudaría si se tratase de él. Quise seguir sus pasos a mi manera.

-Ha de ser genial tener hermanos….-

-Bueno, convivimos algún tiempo antes de que se fuese de la casa a hacer su vida. Por tus palabras quiero suponer que eres hija única. ¿No es así?- Ella se sonrojo un poco y me quedo viendo con un enfado gracioso.

-¿Cómo puedes leerme tan fácilmente y yo ni siquiera puedo predecir nada de ti?- Su puchero dulce me hacia querer besarla de nuevo….pero aun era mi jefa así que me debía de controlar.

-Aun te faltan mil años Serena…-

-¡Moh!- Ambos reímos de lo lindo ante nuestra interacción. Era una sensación rara he de admitir. Sentí con ella con lo que sentí con mis amigos en mi región natal, algo natural que no se da a menudo con la gente. Nos concentramos de nuevo en el guion aunque también al juzgar por sus gestos quería hablar acerca del beso de ayer. Bueno, no le iba a dar una oportunidad así por así, tenía que ganárselo. Creo que cualquiera me mataría si le dijese que hago en mi posición. Estoy con una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, y yo simulando ser un entrenador de actores. Bueno, al menos sigo las instrucciones de aquella loca profesora de Sinnoh. Fantina? Bueno, era rara si soy sincero.

-¡Que rayos es esto! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Aghhh!- Oh si…..música para mis oídos. Escuchamos la voz de cierta morena quejarse. Serena quedo viendo raro hacia afuera con una mueca de clara confusión.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shauna?-

-Bueno, podría decirse que tal vez tiene un momento salado….- Sonreí algo sádico, no podía evitarlo. Bien por bien y mal por mal. Sé que no es propio de mi personalidad…. ¡NAH! ¿A quién engaño? Lo estoy disfrutando. Luego de unos minutos, era el momento de Serena de arreglarse para las siguientes escenas. Claro que le di su espacio personal mientras las miradas con su estilista y las mías echaban chispas. "_Espero te haya gustado la bebida que con tanto esmero te traje…." _Ella simplemente me respondió con un gruñido de perro salvaje. Bueno, victoria para mí.

Mi siguiente ocupación era ir organizar el tiempo para ciertos eventos en promoción de la película. Por los papeles que leí, al parecer la casa productora tenía bastante influencia para que conglomerados internacionales se prestaran a patrocinar tal producción. En cierta forma, me parecía raro todo. Es decir, yo se que Serena es una estrella de fama mundial y cualquiera le encantaría tener una oportunidad con ella en el mundo de los negocios. Lección básica de publicidad. Pero muchas de estas empresas….eran muy poderosas….al punto que podría decir que dominaban el mundo desde las sombras. Sin embargo mi proceso de pensamiento quedo en el limbo ya que Serena salió maquillada, con un vestido que acentuaba si silueta y una mirada que enamoraría hasta al hombre más poderoso del planeta.

-¿Cómo me veo Ash?- Que podía decir, mi cerebro se sobrecalentaba ante tal vista. Estaba viendo algo que no todos tenían el privilegio de ver en vivo. La belleza en su máxima expresión de una mujer kalosiana.

-Te vez hermosa Serena…- No, me negaba a ser un beta que no expresaba cuando la chica le hacia la pregunta clásica y mas cliché. Claro, me tuve que controlar. No es fácil, aunque por dentro otros quieran demostrar eso.

-Gracias….- Ella dijo tímidamente. Una sonrisa muy obvia se le dibujo. Bueno, no cualquiera podía ocultar sus emociones tan bien.

Luego de nuestro coqueteo patético (al menos así lo creo yo…) y por supuesto con la mirada cruel de cierta estilista. Nos dirigimos al estudio el cual ya tenía todo preparado para la escena. Esta iba a ser mi primera vez en que iba a ver a Serena actuar. La voltee a ver con cuidado y note que ella se encontraba ya muy concentrada y no se fijaba en nada más. Excelente, eso me encanta. Sin embargo, me tope con una sorpresa….inesperada….muy inesperada.

-¡Tu!- De nuevo, la chica malcriada. Se acerco a mí rápido incluso ignorando al director el cual hablaba con ella acaloradamente. ¿Es que con todos era así? Serena me volteo a ver preocupada. Ella venia claramente echando humos y el objetivo de su furia era yo.

-¿Así que eras actriz eh?- No. No me iba a amedrentar contra ella ni contra nadie. Podía ser quien fuese. Si algo aprendí de mi familia es que toda persona es un ser humano no importa la fama, títulos que tenga.

-¿Cómo osas a…?-

-Debo de repetirte lo que te dije hace minutos o es que eres tan masoquista para querer que te lo repita.- Mi mirada de nuevo era intimidante. Ella volteo la mirada de repente y vi como Serena se sorprendió al verla así. Ella me conto que su compañera de escenas era famosa al ser una diva. Ya saben, caprichosa y odiosa. Bueno, no tengo referencias con divas pero sé que son parecidos a ciertas personas…. *Cof Cof Calem Cof Cof*. Incluso pude escuchar el apoyo "silencioso" del director que al parecer ya estaba consciente de nuestro último encuentro.

-¡No es eso! ¿¡Tienes que ser tan agresivo!?-

-Entonces dilo rápido, estas atrasando el trabajo de todos.- No solo el director, también todos los empleados del estudio veían incrédulos la escena. ¿Es que nadie le puso un freno nunca?

-Lo lamento….-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Esa fue la reacción que todos tomaron. He de admitir que tampoco lo espere….pero bueno….ya que.

-¡¿Por qué todos se sorprenden?! Rayos….ya lo dije….lo lamento. Estuve mal y al menos llevémonos bien. ¿Sí?- Y con un orgullo sacado de quien sabe donde ella volvió con el director.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Ni yo tengo idea Serena.- No podía escucharlos, pero definitivamente todos me daban vítores silenciosos al ver sus miradas. Incluso la estilista odiosa. ¿Quién era esa chica al fin de cuentas?

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, pues todo comenzó a grabarse. Me senté en una de las sillas y vi a Serena actuar por primera vez. Gracias a mi amiga de platino ya sabía de qué se trataba la escena…y me sorprendí. Era ver a la protagonista de ese libro cobrar vida. Los actores eran personas que cruzaban la línea entre la realidad y la ficción muy a menudo. La chica de cabellos de miel me impresiono con su trabajo, sentía que ella conocía de su personaje. Ese esfuerzo no era en vano. Aquí fui testigo de su trabajo duro reflejado en aquel guion que me encontré. Una muy grata sensación recorrió mi alma.

El día pasó como debía y todo fue de maravilla. La hora de salida ya estaba en curso y preparaba para irme. Quería regresar a mi apartamento. La razón era simple, después de ver el estado deteriorado de Grant el día anterior, necesitaba respuestas. Me iba a meter a otro asunto que no era mío….pero ese lugar también era mi hogar aquí en Kalos. Además, sentía que algo no andaba bien….pude ver muchas cosas en el desorden de papeles cuando lo encontré en el suelo y una palabra resonó bastante fuerte en mi cabeza al leer uno de esos recibos. "Deuda". Sin embargo no todo iba a ser fácil para mí.

-Buen trabajo el día de hoy Ash.- Y he ahí mi mayor obstáculo para poder salir. Mi jefa me quedaba con ojos de agradecimiento ocultando la esperanza de lo obvio que ella deseaba confesar.

-Gracias Serena. Mañana tienes que estar lista desde temprano. Pude hacer la cita con los publicistas.-

-Claro que sí. Bueno….entonces….-

-Con tu permiso, nos vemos el día de mañana.- Tuve que cortarla de inmediato, ella me convencería de hacer lo que ella quería si me sonreía y me seducía con su mirada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ash! ¡Pero…!- Salí corriendo básicamente del lugar. Sabía que quería que fuésemos a otro lugar como ayer a comer y tener una pseudo cita. Claro, me sentí más que tentado a seguir su juego, sin embargo debía de regresar.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Tengo algo urgente que hacer!- Con ello me perdí en su horizonte sin saber que estaba pensando de mi en ese entonces. Estoy seguro de que piensa que la estoy evitando, pero si hay algo a lo que soy fiel es a mis corazonadas. Cuando algo ocurre….lo puedo percibir y por lo general no estoy equivocado. Bueno, excepto cuando le dije a May que su emparedado estaba rancio sin saber que el tipo de carne que tenía parecía ser pasada de caducidad. Cuando se lo bote, recibí la paliza de mi vida. Desde ese momento me jure a estudiar toda la gastronomía de Hoenn.

Tome de nuevo el transporte público el cual esta vez era un autobús, lo cual detestaba si era honesto. Serena ya me estaba malcriando con sus limosinas. Si soy sincero, siempre preferí mi propio transporte sea ya una bicicleta o una motocicleta cuando tuve ya la edad de conducirla. Bueno…tuvo que quedar en casa. El vehículo algo vacio para esta ruta, bueno no es que me quejara ya que podía relajarme. A lo mejor debía de comprar mi propio vehículo para poder movilizarme, así también podría escapar de Serena más fácilmente. Es decir, no es que me desagrade pero si soy sincero, aun no la conozco bien. Sé que estoy siendo un tradicionalista pero eso está muy arraigado en mi familia. Incluso mi hermano se tardo en casarse y eso que la chica fue bastante paciente.

-¿Ash?- De repente fue interrumpido de mis pensamientos por una voz familiar. Frente a mí, otra belleza conocida…..tanto que me hizo tambalear de mi pequeño mundo.

-¿Lillie?-

-¡Es una sorpresa verte!-

-La sorpresa es mía…- Ella de inmediato se sentó a mi lado y con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol estaba ya cerca de mí.

-¿De dónde vienes Ash?-

-De hecho, vengo de trabajar y voy a mi apartamento.-

-¿Trabajar? Pero el bar de Wulfric abre más tarde…- Palmada mental épica. Cierto, ella no sabe de mi nuevo trabajo. Creo que por los momentos es mejor dejar los detalles más en el misterio.

-Conseguí otro empleo hace poco. Tenía unos gastos extra y necesito el dinero.-

-Ash….si eso era así me hubieses dicho y te pude haber ayudado a conseguir trabajo.- Ella se acerco a mi casi reclamándome. Rayos….esto era bastante intimidante….su ternura podría ser embriagante.

-Fue algo repentino. Digamos que fue de suerte y casualidad. De todos modos gracias por los deseos de ayudarme.- Otra sonrisa brillante se plasmo en su rostro y otra vez me hizo tambalear.

Empezamos a platicar en el trayecto acerca de nuestras actividades diarias. He de admitir que era también muy fácil compartir con ella. Su voz suave era bastante dulce y me encantaba como se expresaba. Era difícil no conectar con sus ojos llenos de alegría. Es aquí donde me di cuenta que este era mi segundo obstáculo con Serena. Lillie también era bastante atractiva para mí. Desde su manera de ser hasta su forma de reír, se ponía a la par con la peli miel. Me encontraba en un dilema amoroso sin querer…aunque bueno….la actriz ya había atacado en serio.

-¡Por cierto Ash! No tengo tu número telefónico. ¿Está bien si compartimos información de contacto?- Bueno, ella también sabia ser directa. Sin mucho más saque el celular que Serena me había regalado y ella se sorprendió.

-¡Wow! ¡El último modelo! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Cuesta un ojo de la cara literalmente.- Te pasaste Serena, soy un obtuso con estos dispositivos.

-Es parte del trabajo, se me entrego para complementar.-

-Ya veo. ¡Bueno es genial!- Ella tomo mi celular y empezó a agregar su número. Veía con que felicidad lo hacía, eso me aceleraba el corazón.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora podremos saber el uno del otro cuando queramos!- Una sonrisa coqueta y un sonrojo leve. Cosas pequeñas pero que podían doblegarme también. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres han tenido ese efecto en mí? Luego de unos minutos, mi para ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Bueno, me tengo que bajar aquí.-

-¿Así que vives por acá? Bueno, otro dato de ti para mi.- Ella me hizo sonrojar con ese comentario. A diferencia de Serena, ella podía descontrolarme sin querer. Debía de mantener mi cordura.

-¿Nos vemos luego si?-

-Yo diría nos leemos luego.- Una cara feliz y un ataque pasivo pero efectivo. Rayos….ahora me costara conciliar sueño.

Al bajar del autobús, me dirigí hacia el edificio de los apartamentos de Grant. Aun pensaba en Serena y ahora en Lillie. Ambas chicas eran bellas, carismáticas y divertidas. Una combinación peligrosa para mi ser. Aunque bueno, la peli miel era la que más misterios ocultaba. Aunque bien dicen que incluso hasta la más bella flor esconde espinas, Lillie se encontraba en la misma situación ya que no conocía nada de ella tampoco. Bueno, ya tendré tiempo de saber que hago.

Cuando me dispuse a entrar al edificio, vi algo que jamás ni en mis más locos pensamientos me jure topar. Tres personas se encontraban rodeando a Grant…el cual estaba lleno de moretes y golpes. Su nariz parecía estar rota y esta sangraba. Uno de esos tipos tenía un cuchillo que casi rozaba a su cuello. ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien viviendo en esta pocilga? Eso es una sorpresa. Pensé que ya habíamos espantado a todos.- Al escuchar esas palabras, me puse a recordar como vi a otros habitantes del edificio irse. Nunca le tome importancia ya que siempre pensé que ese era el ciclo natural de las cosas en el ser humano al ser un nómada. Pero….

-Niño, es mejor que te vayas tú también. O saldrás perjudí… ¡AGHHHHHHHHHH!-

Regla de los hombres de Kanto, al ver a tu amigo, conocido o familiar en apuros, suelta un puñetazo. Si esa persona fue lastimada antes de que llegaras…..una patada voladora es lo que se merece. Yo soy una persona que sigue las tradiciones y por ende lo único que pude hacer al ver tal cosa es lanzar una patada a la cara de esa persona que sostenía el cuchillo en el cuello de Grant.

-¡Bastardo!-

-Ni creas que…. ¡Aghhh!- Tome a uno de su brazo y lo lance en contra del otro tipo que iba a atacarme. Ambos cayeron en una mesa del lobby y la rompieron. Me los quede viendo agresivamente mientras sentí que el otro estaba a punto de atacarme con su arma corto punzante.

-¡Vas a morir!- No está en mis planes. Por lo tanto me agache antes de que este me clavara el arma en la espalda y le di un codazo en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire.

-¡No se quienes son ustedes pero salgan de aquí antes que me dedique a romper sus huesos!- No bromeaba. Soy una persona celosa con sus conocidos y este era el resultado de hacer tal cosa.

Claro, como todo ser humano tengo un defecto y es que cuando pierdo mis cabales no tengo mucha noción de mis alrededores.

-No debería de meterse en negocios ajenos muchacho…- El frio del metal estaba detrás de mi cabeza. No me fije que eran cuatro en vez de tres. No pude hacer otra cosa que levantar las manos mientras me encañonaba el dueño de esa voz siniestra.

-Lo lamento, es uno de mis defectos….- Y he aquí….de vuelta al presente y a la realidad. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Eso es lo que me pregunte cuando escuche como se preparaba para dispararme.

**"****Peligro inminente en todos lados. La vida es una ruleta rusa que dispara cuando le conviene y cuando no. Caprichoso destino para nuestro azabache mientras se debatía que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

**Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou! Sere un fantasma? A lo mejor jajajaja! Bueno, para los que no saben, el motivo del por cual no publique en bastante tiempo fue por que contraje coronavirus. Fueron semanas duras pero pudimos sobrevivir y aqui estamos. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. Tratare de escribir rapido ya que quiero terminar el segundo libro de El Reto Maximo 2 este año. Espero disfruten el capitulo aunque sea corto. Se les agradece la paciencia. Ahora por esos reviews!**

**Carlos29: Gracias! Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado!**

**TylerBucket: Jajajaja, fue algo bastante inesperado. Me gusta sorprender con cosas de repente. Bueno ahi vamos! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**DarkheroZ: Me alegro poder haber sido de ayuda. Siempre es bueno escuchar las cosas positivas que los escritos pueden hacer. Yup, se besaron. Nuestra Serena fue la agresiva esta vez...como siempre XD. Pero me gusta eso de su personaje, que sea atrevida. El fic de nombre largo...jajajaja, entenderas la referencia. Lemon? De hecho es un tema que he evitado jajajaja. Si soy sincero me he visto tentado algo asi, aunque bueno, nunca he escrito algo asi. Si lo veo pertinente lo hare, aunque no estoy seguro del todo. Talvez escriba un one shot lemon para probar en el futuro. PD: Me alegra que te hayas animado, me gusta aqui porque aqui retome mi amor por los fics los cuales perdi hace ya mucho. Gracias siempre por el apoyo!**

**HADES-ZEUS: Que te puedo decir, tengo que dejar al capitan america satisfecho con las referencias. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**DarkreaderSeiin: Pues tiene varias facetas, pero bueno es una actriz asi que debe de tenerlas. Por las ideas que van saliendo, creo que si va pa largo jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Alpha-B312: Jajajaja, no piensas tan mal. Pero no es bipolaridad...es otra cosa que vendra mas adelante en la historia. No puedo dar mucho detalle sino seria spoiler jaja. Bueno, ya veremos que pendeja pendejada se me ocurre para el problema de Grant jajajaja. Ira bien, de hecho ya tengo el desarrollo de esta arca en la mente. Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bueno, con esto me despido y espero les guste el capitulo. Si todo va bien nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
